Victorian Autumn
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Ellos eran de dos mundos muy diferentes: ella, heredera de una familia acomodada; él, su tutor de canto. Pero el amor no entiende de clases sociales, por mucho que toda la sociedad victoriana opinara lo contrario. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

 **Soy lo peor, la peste, el mal personificado. SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE, ICH WEISS. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, las letras me encantan y mientras intento hacer mi TFG se me vienen ideas a la cabeza y como soy como soy, vengo y las escribo y las publico porque la irresponsabilidad es mi mayor característica.**

 **Y por eso estoy aquí otra vez, con otro nuevo fic (a Dios gracias que _Siete Días_ ya se está terminando) ¿Por qué lo subo? Porque se me ha ocurrido la idea y me pareció tan buena que he querido aprovechar el tirón creativo y subirlo ya, y ya de paso ir afianzando la historia que ocupará el lugar de _Siete Días_ cuando se termine.**

 **Y ya dejo de daros la brasa y os permito que os deleitéis con esta historia.**

* * *

 _23 de septiembre de 1840_

 _Querida Nellie:_

 _¡No sabes lo bien que lo estamos pasando en Glasgow! Hemos visitado todos los recovecos de la ciudad, e incluso un día fuimos al teatro. Sabes que no soy muy amante de las tragedias isabelinas, pero lo cierto es que esta que hemos visto bien ha valido la pena. ¡Era todo tan elegante y distinguido!_

 _A Leigh y a mi nos va muy bien. Puede sonar extraño, pero aunque apenas llevemos pocos días casados me da la sensación de que ya llevamos juntos toda una vida. Me siento muy feliz a su lado, hace que todos los días sean especiales para mi. Ojalá tú también encuentres a alguien así pronto, ya sabes cómo deseo acudir a tu boda. Lamenté mucho que no pudieras ir a la mía, pero comprendo que estuvieras fuera de la ciudad y no pudieras acudir. Sin embargo nos ha encantado el juego de té que nos enviaste, ardo en deseos de estrenarlo una vez volvamos a Londres. Tendré muchas cosas que contarte, de modo que espero que puedas reservar alguna tarde para tu vieja amiga._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Rosalya._

La carta había llegado aquella mañana, cuando Eleanor aún estaba vistiéndose. La leyó con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose algo culpable por su ausencia en el enlace de su amiga. Ella hubiera querido ir, pero su padre no le permitió tal acto. ¿El motivo? Que una señorita de la alta burguesía no debía tener ese tipo de relaciones con gente de una clase social inferior.

Debía admitir que entendía aquella actitud, pero no la compartía. Rosalya era la hija de la niñera que había criado a Eleanor cuando era una niña. La mujer no tenía con quien dejar a la pequeña por lo que habló con su padre para preguntar si podía traerla consigo, y este, viendo que quizás a su hija le convenía tener a alguien con quien jugar en casa, aceptó. Ambas se habían criado juntas, compartiendo juegos y bromas, de ahí que Rosalya prefiriera llamarla Nellie, diminutivo de su nombre. Era la única persona que seguía llamándola así, pues el diminutivo quedó atrás cuando cumplió los quince, ya casi cinco años atrás.

Aquella fecha supuso un cambio drástico en su relación con Rosa. Seguían siendo amigas, pero la chica debía buscar un trabajo para ayudar a la economía de su familia, mientras que Eleanor comenzaba a entrar en los compromisos sociales londinenses. Era la única hija de la familia Bradwell y su padre estaba como loco intentando encontrarle un matrimonio conveniente, motivo por el cual la hacía acudir a cualquier evento que se realizara.

A ella eso no le hacía especial gracia, pero la educación recibida la hacía asumir su destino con un silencio resignado. Obedeció a su padre acudiendo a todos los eventos del calendario londinense, dejó de frecuentar a Rosalya y se volcó en su aprendizaje de las artes con las que las jovencitas de la época se entretenían. Aunque para esto último había sido un desastre: la pintura se le daba fatal, era una negada tocando el violín, y bailar tampoco se le daba demasiado bien.

─Un pato mareado se mueve con más gracia que tú ─decía su madre en broma cuando la joven, frustrada, maldecía entre dientes su torpeza.

─Algo habrá que hagas bien, sólo tenemos que dar con ello ─afirmaba su padre como contrapunto. Ahora a su progenitor se le había ocurrido que quizás debiera intentarlo con el canto, ya que era de los pocos campos en los que aún no lo había intentado. Sin embargo Eleanor no era muy optimista al respecto y, si bien aceptó probar suerte, ya se estaba viendo venir que iba a ser otro fracaso.

 _"Total, al final mi padre arreglará un matrimonio con el hijo de algún socio suyo y se acabó. No creo que en ese caso sean necesarias las artes con las que las jovencitas casaderas intentan atraer un marido, de eso ya se encargará mi dote."_ se decía ella. Su familia era muy rica gracias al negocio textil que su abuelo había iniciado y, salvo el título nobiliario, tenían todas las comodidades y privilegios que podían imaginar.

Guardó la carta en su escritorio mientras la criada intentaba peinar su larga cabellera pelirroja para luego bajar al salón, donde su familia tomaba el desayuno. Tomó asiento en la mesa, sus ojos azules fijos en sus manos, como su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña.

─Buenos días ─saludó con voz sosegada. Sabía que sus padres le daban mucha importancia al protocolo, por lo que ella cuidaba en tener unos modales perfectos.

─Buenos días, Eleanor ─su madre, una mujer de rostro amable y una cabellera pelirroja idéntica a la de su hija, le devolvió el saludo mientras le indicaba al personal que le sirvieran el desayuno a la joven ─¿Has dormido bien?

─Muy bien, gracias ─la chica esperó a que le pusieran delante un plato con huevos para luego empezar a comer con sumo cuidado. Su madre sonrió con aprobación ─De hecho me siento como nueva.

─Bueno, eso es conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que hoy viene tu nuevo tutor de canto ─repuso su padre, un hombre de pelo cano y ojos claros de mirada penetrante.

─¿Qué? ─la joven soltó sin querer los cubiertos, completamente sorprendida ─¿Hoy? ¡Pero si hace nada estabas buscando algún candidato!

─Lo cierto es que fue una casualidad ─su madre volvió a tomar la palabra ─El otro día nos cruzamos en Hyde Park con Emma, tu niñera. Nos estuvo preguntando por ti y he aquí que cuando le mencionamos que buscábamos a un preceptor de canto para ti, nos dijo que conocía a alguien. Tu padre le ofreció el puesto y aceptó, de modo que...

─De modo que ya puedes esmerarte esta vez, Eleanor. No quiero tener que recurrir al dinero para encontrarte un marido.

 _"Bien podrías no tener que buscarme ninguno y estaríamos todos mejor"_ pensó ella, pero no fue eso lo que expresó. Se limitó a comer en silencio, masticando las palabras junto con la comida,

─Seguro que esta vez lo hace bien ─afirmó su madre con cierto tono de esperanza.

─No las tengo todas conmigo, Beatrice ─su padre frunció levemente el ceño ─Ya le fue mal con todo lo demás.

─Por eso ahora va a hacerlo bien, William ─dijo ella de forma cortante.

─Eso espero.

* * *

Eleanor no dejaba de darle vueltas a la carta de Rosalya mientras esperaba en la sala de música. Su nuevo tutor llegaría sobre las once, y ella se limitaba a esperar dicha llegada acariciando levemente las teclas de marfil del piano. No se atrevía a pulsarlas, pues había sido otro desastre cuando intentó probar suerte con él. Su amiga pronto volvería a Londres, y ella deseaba preguntarle por su nueva vida. ¿Cómo sería estar casada con alguien a quien realmente se amaba? Seguro que sería bonito, mucho más bonito que contraer nupcias con algún desconocido para que su familia tuviera mejores contactos. Era lo suficientemente realista para saber que, con muchas posibilidades, ese sería su destino.

Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta con unos discretos golpes. Se puso en pie como activada por un resorte, sabiendo que en cuestión de momentos su padre entraría en la estancia acompañado por el tutor, de modo que más le valía estar presentable.

Juntaba sus manos en su regazo, adoptando la clásica pose que había estudiado tantas veces, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando paso a su padre.

─Y esta es mi hija ─dijo el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando pasar a su acompañante.

Eleanor se quedó bastante sorprendida. Ella esperaba a un hombre mayor, de aspecto tan severo como su padre, que seguramente estaría la miraría con cierta indiferencia antes de sentarse al piano y hacerla repetir escalas una y otra vez, Sin embargo, la persona que acompañaba a su progenitor no podía distar más de aquella idea.

Era un joven, aparentemente de su misma edad, con un sorprendente cabello blanco. La miró fijamente una fracción de segundo con unos ojos extraños; uno verde y otro miel. Eleanor notó como el aliento se le paraba en mitad de la garganta mientras él la escrutaba con algo que parecía curiosidad.

Se acercó a ella, gesto que la chica tomó como aviso de que debía presentarse. Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

─Soy Eleanor Bradwell. Un placer.

El tomó una de sus manos, depositando un suave beso en ella.

─El placer es mío, señorita Bradwell. Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth.

* * *

 **Tengo que admitir que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre la época victoriana. Es mi época histórica favorita y ya que Lysandro cuadra tan bien en ella, pues a la piscina que me lancé.**

 **Como ya sabéis, estoy hasta arriba, pero voy a intentar actualizar pronto y cuando _Siete Días_ termine, este fic pasará a su lugar en el calendario de actualización.**

 **Decidme si os ha gustado o no, ¡ya sabéis donde está el botoncito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tengo que admitir que no he podido resistirme. Esta historia me crea demasiado hype, por eso traigo otro cap (eso sí, no os malacostumbréis, que esta semana no vuelvo a asomar la cabecita por aquí para no caer en la tentación de seguir escribiendo en lugar de seguir con mis obligaciones XD)**

* * *

Eleanor notaba como sus piernas temblaban bajo la amplia falda de su vestido. Nunca había reaccionado de ese modo ante una persona, y no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación, a pesar de todas las lecciones de protocolo que su madre le había inculcado. Su mete parecía haberse quedado en blanco mientras sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía ese caballero que había sido capaz de dejarla completamente paralizada?

─Eleanor, ¿te encuentras bien? ─la severa voz de su padre logró que la chica volviera a reaccionar. Agitó un poco la cabeza, como si intentara despejarse, pero como era de esperar, no lo logró.

─Sí, sólo me he despistado por un segundo y quizás he dado la impresión equivocada ─el control que tuvo que hacer de sus cuerdas vocales para que su voz no sonara temblorosa ocupó casi todas sus fuerzas.

─Disculpe a mi hija, tiende a tener la cabeza en las nubes constantemente ─el hombre giró la cabeza hacia el joven, mientras que la chica deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Es que tenía que dejarla en ridículo más de lo que ella misma ya se había dejado?

─No tiene que disculparse, a mi también me pasa ─respondió Lysandro con tono amable ─Una vez me dijeron que eso era una característica de las personas creativas.

A la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de sarcasmo que se dibujó durante unos instantes en el rostro de su padre. La verdad es que tampoco podía esperar otra reacción, teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria tan desastrosa que había tenido a lo largo de su peculiar carrera con las artes. Pero agradeció las palabras del chico, a las cuales se aferró como a un clavo ardiendo. ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella podía ser creativa? Además, había sido capaz de convertir su ensimismamiento en algo casi bonito, o al menos en una característica que ambos podrían tener en común. Eleanor se sentía curiosa por aquel chico, querría conocer más de él, de dónde venía, cuáles eran sus gustos... pero se mantuvo en silencio. No quería parecer descortés haciendo preguntas que no venían al caso. A fin de cuentas aquel chico no era el hijo de un conocido de su padre, se trataba de alguien que había venido a darle lecciones de canto...

─Bueno, será mejor que me retire, tengo negocios que atender. Eleanor ─los ojos claros de su progenitor se clavaron en los de su hija ─Aplícate en tus lecciones.

La joven pudo leer entre líneas lo que su padre también le estaba diciendo con aquellas palabras: no nos dejes en evidencia como ya has hecho previamente.

El hombre abandonó la estancia, dejando la puerta encajada. Eso no la sorprendió, era consciente de que una señorita no debía quedarse a solas con un joven sin que hubiera alguien presente. Cuando la situación lo requería, como era el caso, la presencia de una "carabina" (que era como llamaban a las encargadas de vigilar la virtud de las señoritas) se limitaban a dejar las puertas abiertas. De ese modo alguien podía asomarse desde fuera de la estancia y vigilar a la joven sin que interrumpiera el devenir de los hechos.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna. Se miraban en silencio, como si se estuvieran tanteando. Finalmente fue él quien rompió aquella situación, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

─Creo que deberíamos comenzar, señorita Bradwell ─repuso, dirigiéndose hacia el piano y tomando asiento ante el mismo. Eleanor lo observaba sin separar los labios, fijándose en las manos que él dejaba reposar sobre las teclas. Sus dedos eran largos y finos y parecían ágiles. Seguro que le venían de perlas para tocar aquel instrumento ─¿Sabe cuál es su registro?

¿Su qué? Eleanor no tenía mucha idea de canto, más que nada porque apenas si había cantado algo a lo largo de su vida. La última vez que hizo tal cosa fue en las Navidades anteriores, cuando toda su familia se reunió en torno al piano y cantaron un villancico entre todos.

─No lo sé ─respondió, sintiéndose tonta de remate. ¿Es que no iba a hacer nada a derechas? ─Nunca he cantado como tal, salvo en Navidad con el resto de mi familia.

Él sonrió brevemente, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. La joven se aproximó con cierta timidez, situándose junto al piano, permaneciendo de pie con las manos cruzadas en su regazo, postura que no había cambiado desde que ambos se presentaran. Al menos de ese modo nadie notaría cómo le temblaban.

─Tranquila, es algo sencillo de averiguar. Iré dándole notas y usted las entonará, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, tragando saliva. Observó cómo él pulsaba la tecla correspondiente al do y dio la nota requerida. Fueron subiendo en la escala hasta que, al llegar al do alto, la voz de Eleanor se quebró.

─Parece que su registro es soprano ─a ella esas palabras no le dijeron mucho, pero por suerte él prosiguió ─Es el registro más alto y el más común entre las mujeres.

Ella asintió, sin saber si debería decir algo, por lo que decidió que era mejor permanecer en silencio. ¿Todas las lecciones iban a ser así? Iba a acabar con un ataque, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los latidos de su corazón no habían bajado en lo más mínimo desde que Lysandro entró en la sala. Si le pedía que cantase algo iba a sonar como una cabra con un ataque de asma.

─¿Se atrevería a cantar algo? ─el joven la miró fijamente, haciendo que Eleanor se sonrojara de nuevo. Ella apretó sus manos, intentando sonar tranquila.

─No estoy segura. Sólo he cantado villancicos, la verdad es que una pieza más complicada me impone ─dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras clavaba su mirada en sus pies.

─Eso servirá. Elija uno.

La chica se lo pensó unos instantes. No iba a elegir alguno especialmente complicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su estado emocional, por lo que decidió irse a lo sencillo, a uno que había cantado desde que era niña siempre que decoraban el árbol.

─ _Away in a manger_ ─respondió ─¿Lo conoce?

Lysandro guardó silencio unos instantes, antes de responder.

─Es mi favorito.

La misma Eleanor se consideró estúpida al alegrarse de que compartieran eso. No era nada del otro mundo y el villancico como tal era bastante conocido, pero aquel nexo, por pequeño que fuera, le suponía un mundo. Por eso se decidió a cantarlo lo mejor posible y, cuando él le dio entrada con el piano, entonó la pieza cuidando de no desafinar. No se le escapó ni una nota, aunque ella misma admitía que su voz era un diamante... en bruto. Muy en bruto. Al menos le iba mejor cantando que tocando el piano.

Se concentró en los dedos de su profesor, intentando dejar a un margen los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a marearse, notaba como la cabeza se le iba mientras proseguía con la canción. No bien hubo cantado la última frase, notó como sus rodillas comenzaban a fallar y para su gran vergüenza, su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Sin embargo, no llegó a rozar ni por asomo la alfombra que pisaba. Lysandro se había levantado rápidamente y la había sostenido, deteniendo su caída. La chica notó como su respiración se alteraba al tenerle tan cerca, casi podía ver su rostro reflejado en sus ojos bicolores.

─¿Se encuentra bien? ─su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

─Me he mareado ─murmuró ella ─No sé por qué...

Él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la sentó en uno de los dos sofás que había junto al piano.

─Quizás ha hiperventilado ─contestó ─No domina del todo la técnica de la respiración, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, aunque tenía más que claro que la "técnica de la respiración" no era del todo la culpable. Era consciente de que la tensión que notaba cuando él estaba cerca tenía también mucho que ver.

─Trabajaremos en ello, no se preocupe. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo por hoy y mañana retomarlo, parece agotada.

Negó con la cabeza con más brusquedad de la deseada, logrando que su estado empeorara aún más. No quería que se fuera, ella deseaba que se quedase un poco más, que siguiera tocando.

─Hágame caso ─¿cómo podía transmitir tanta amabilidad incluso siendo tan cortés? ─No va a ganar nada esforzándose cuando se encuentra en este estado. Mañana lo hará mucho mejor, estoy seguro.

Resignada, Eleanor no pudo menos que darle la razón. Sin embargo las siguientes palabras que brotaron de sus labios la sorprendieron incluso a ella misma.

─¿Puedo al menos acompañarle hasta la puerta?

─¿Segura de que puede caminar? Debería quedarse sentada un tiempo...

Pero Eleanor, terca como era, se puso en pie casi de un brinco.

─Insisto, señor Ainsworth.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, dando su consentimiento. Eleanor caminó a su lado hasta la puerta de entrada de la vivienda, donde se detuvo, esperando que una de las criadas trajera el abrigo del joven.

─Hasta mañana, señorita Bradwell ─se despidió él cuando finalmente la doncella trajo la prenda requerida.

─Hasta mañana ─respondió ella, quedándose en el vano de la puerta, observando como él se alejaba calle abajo. Permaneció quieta bastante rato, los ojos clavados en la dirección por la que Lysandro había desaparecido. No fue consciente de que, justo en dirección contraria, desde un coche de caballos, un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados la miraba con especial interés.

* * *

Los pasos de Lysandro eran apresurados mientras caminaba por las calles bajo el clásico cielo nublado londinense. Hacía algo de fresco, pero él apenas si lo apreciaba; desde que había entrado en la sala de los Bradwell bien podía tirarse en mitad de la nieve sin que su cuerpo notase la frialdad.

No se le iba de la cabeza la hija de aquella familia, Eleanor. Si bien se había mostrado en todo momento completamente tranquilo, lo cierto era que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel durante toda la lección. Había intentado mirar a la joven lo menos posible, pero sus ojos lo habían traicionado y en más de una ocasión se desviaron hacia ella. Y luego, cuando se había mareado... ni siquiera fue consciente de abandonar el piano para socorrerla, actuó de tal forma que cuando vino a darse cuenta ella estaba entre sus brazos.

¿Podría seguir mostrándose tranquilo ante ella? Más le valía, o por lo contrario iba a tener que dejar el trabajo por el bien de sus nervios... y eso no era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión, pues si dejaba de ser su tutor, ¿cuándo volvería a verla? Sabía que ella se movía por unos círculos sociales a los que él no tenía acceso, su única opción eran las clases.

Aturullado como iba, no fue consciente de que una mujer mayor lo llamaba hasta que, quizás cansada de que la ignorase, se aproximó a él tomándole por el brazo. Le pilló tan de improvisto que no pudo evitar un sobresalto.

─¡Por fin te alcanzo! ¿No sabes que mis piernas ya no son lo que eran? ─repuso con tono amable.

Le bastó fijarse unos segundos para reconocer a Emma. Gracias a ella había conseguido el trabajo en casa de los Bradwell y en cierto modo se moría de darle las gracias por haberle ayudado a conocer a Eleanor, aunque sólo fuera a tratarla dentro del ámbito profesional, porque más no podría hacer...

─Disculpe, iba pensando en mis cosas ─respondió.

─Tan despistado como siempre ─la mujer no pudo menos que reírse ─¿Has empezado ya a trabajar para los Bradwell?

Él asintió por toda respuesta.

─¿Y cómo está Nellie? Hace tanto que no la veo; el último recuerdo que tengo de ella es el de una muchachita de doce años que corría por el parque jugando con un perro.

─¿Nellie? Se referirá a Eleanor, supongo ─el chico bajó la mirada, notando como se sonrojaba ante la mención de la joven ─Parece encontrarse bastante bien.

Emma alzó una ceja, mirando al chico. Era bastante perspicaz y aquel sonrojo no le pasó desapercibido. Sin embargo también lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a lograr nada si seguía preguntándole. Con Lysandro era mejor dejar que él le contara lo necesario cuando creyera conveniente.

─Bueno, he de irme, tengo mucha prisa. Supongo que nos veremos cuando mi hija vuelva de su viaje de novios con tu hermano. ¡Ahorraron tanto para podérselo permitir! ─añadió mientras se despedía con la mano y proseguía su camino. No se volvió a comprobar si él la observaba o no, pero no pudo evitar componer una cierta sonrisa de triunfo.

 _"Parece que la señorita Nellie ha sido de su agrado"_ se dijo mientras sus pies la llevaban calle abajo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Si bien empecé este fic ayer, quería actualizar de nuevo para que tuviera cierto contenido; pero no esperéis más caps hasta la semana que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado un review o añadido esta historia a favoritos. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión escribirla y ver que hay gente que la espera con tantas ganas! Así que, si queréis que esto siga, no olvidéis dejar un comentario, así me animo a escribir más y tenéis cap mucho antes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y he aquí que de nuevo tengo que tragarme mis palabras, porque he vuelto a subir XD. En mi defensa diré que ya había hecho las páginas que me tocaban por hoy del TFG, de modo que me merecía un descanso. Y me puse a escribir y salió el cap por completo, de modo que aquí lo tenéis.**

* * *

A William Bradwell los años comenzaban a pesarle, sobre todo últimamente. Desde que su hija debutó en sociedad no había descansado bien. Siendo la única descendiente que tenía, le urgía encontrar un enlace adecuado para ella, de tal modo que la familia pronto tuviera un heredero al que legar todas sus posesiones. Por mucho que estimara a Eleanor, ella no dejaba de ser una mujer y quedaba fuera de toda opción que la herencia fuera a parar a sus manos.

Si al menos hubiera tenido algún hijo varón podría estar más tranquilo, sabiendo que si él no estaba, su hermano se encargaría de colocar a la joven lo más adecuadamente posible. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, no tuvo esa suerte. Beatrice, su mujer, tuvo un parto complicado y por lo que se ve, eso afectó a su fertilidad.

Temía que la fábrica que su padre abrió con tanto esfuerzo fuera a parar a manos ajenas a la familia. Si él fallecía, lo más probable era que George, el hijo de su hermana y primo de Eleanor, heredara, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Conocía la fama que tenía el chico y antes se bebería el agua de fregar que transigir que la empresa en la que tanto tiempo había invertido acabara siendo dilapidada por un aficionado a los juegos de cartas.

Si tan sólo su hija pusiera más empeño... cada vez que le surgía un pretendiente, lo acababa espantando de un modo u otro. Intentó probar suerte con los Chapman, pero a Eleanor no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pelearse con la hija de aquel caballero en mitad de un baile que daba esa familia. Si bien volvieron a recibir invitaciones a los acontecimientos que ellos organizaban, ella las denegó todas. ¿Su argumento? Que se negaba a pisar la casa donde esa arpía hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

Y ese no había sido más que el principio. Parecía como si su hija se hubiera decidido a tirar por tierra cualquier opción de enlace que pudiera encontrar para ella. En una ocasión un joven llegó incluso a insinuarle la opción de comprometerse, pero ella lo rechazó argumentando que sólo se casaría por amor.

Si no fuera tan cabezota ya podría estar prometida y todos sus problemas se habían acabado. Beatrice se había esmerado lo máximo posible para inculcarle a aquella testaruda las normas de protocolo, pero quizás demasiado tarde. Siendo hija única, la había sobreprotegido demasiado, por lo que tuvo que luchar durante unos cuantos años con el carácter de una adolescente malcriada. Ahora, cuando Eleanor finalmente se había convertido en la dama que debía ser, el tiempo corría en su contra. Ya tenía veinte años, edad en la que las jóvenes solían contraer matrimonio, pero ella seguía sin pretendiente a la vista.

William intuía que eso se debía a la fama de impetuosa que su hija se había labrado desde los quince años. Nadie quería embarcarse en un compromiso con una mujer que parecía un torbellino más que una cálida brisa de verano. Pero él no se rendía. Encontraría a alguien con quien casar a su hija y obligaría a la misma a aceptar el compromiso fuera como fuese; aunque tuviera que llevarla a rastras al altar el día que le tocase contraer matrimonio.

No dejó de pensar en su hija en toda la jornada, incluso cuando terminó sus quehaceres y salió, ya cayendo la noche, al club donde solía reunirse con otros caballeros de su mismo estatus social. El trabajo cada vez lo desgastaba más, y el poder pasar unas horas jugando al billar con sus conocidos o tranquilamente sentado degustando un buen _Bourbon_ le permitía aliviar parte del estrés que arrastraba. Además ese local era el lugar perfecto para encontrar posibles tratos con dueños de otras empresas.

Como cada día que acudía, dejó su abrigo y su sombrero en la recepción, pasando directamente a la sala, donde se acomodó en uno de los mullidos sillones de cuero mientras pedía una copa de su bebida favorita. Si hubiera tenido un hijo varón le habría gustado traerle a aquel lugar cuando alcanzase la mayoría de edad, como su padre hizo con él. Sin embargo, como no llevara a Eleanor, no iba a poder pasar por semejante situación. Pero como era de esperar, jamás llevaría a su hija; las mujeres tenían la entrada prohibida al club.

Bebió un sorbo cuando finalmente le sirvieron la copa deseada. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco, pues una voz ronca lo hizo alzar la vista.

─¿Señor Bradwell? ─se giró para ver a su interlocutor; un hombre de más o menos su misma edad de cabello oscuro y ojos miel. A su lado se encontraba un joven muy parecido a él, posiblemente su hijo.

─El mismo. ¿Con quién tengo el hon...? ─sus palabras quedaron a medio pronunciar cuando finalmente reconoció en aquel caballero a James Kingston. Aquel nombre no le era desconocido en absoluto, más que nada porque, por un lado, habían coincidido en fiestas alguna que otra vez, hacía años; por otro, porque ese hombre era miembro de la aristocracia. William sabía que ostentaba el título de conde y que tenía tierras lejos de la ciudad. William nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero James era una de esas personas que el desearía ser; perteneciente a las más altas esferas de la sociedad. Si bien los Bradwell tenían una considerable fortuna, carecían de título alguno, por lo que muchas veces los miembros de la nobleza los observaban con cierto desprecio. A fin de cuentas su fortuna no era heredada, sino hecha a partir de negocios. ─Lord Kingston, discúlpeme el no haberle reconocido ─el hombre no pudo menos que sonar algo avergonzado ─En mi defensa diré que mi memoria ya no es tan buena como en tiempos fue, y que si a eso le sumamos su larga ausencia...

─Tuvimos problemas con las tierras que poseemos en Irlanda ─fue la respuesta ─A propósito, le presento a mi hijo Viktor.

Ambos intercambiaron un saludo con la cabeza. William observó al joven con ojo crítico; podría tener la edad de su hija y si mal no recordaba, nunca habían coincidido en ningún acto social, por lo que no conocería la peculiar reputación de Eleanor.

─Espero que se solventasen sin problemas. ¿Quiere tomar algo? ─Bradwell no pensaba perder la oportunidad de relacionarse con aquel aristócrata.

─Si insiste, no veo por que no ─ambos tomaron asiento frente a William. Comenzaron entonces una charla sobre propiedades y posibilidades de negocios en un futuro. James parecía interesado en invertir parte de su fortuna en algún negocio, y la empresa de los Bradwell tenía bastante renombre, además de que estaba pasando por una de sus mejores épocas. Como bien dijo el dueño de la misma, "nunca habían estado en mejores condiciones".

Aquella charla parecía alargarse hasta el infinito. Ambos hablaban mientras que Viktor permanecía en silencio, como si fuera una especie de felino dispuesto a saltar en el momento oportuno. Y pareció que vio su oportunidad cuando James le preguntó a William por su heredero.

─Me temo que sólo tengo una hija y aún sigue soltera ─decía el hombre con un cierto tono de amargura. Viktor hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, logrando captar la atención de los dos hombres.

─Supongo que su hija es la señorita Eleanor Bradwell ─el gesto de sorpresa del señor Bradwell lo hizo pararse unos segundos para explicarse ─Un amigo me habló de ella. Dijo que era una mujer bastante... peculiar.

William no pudo menos que desear que su hija hubiera tenido un comportamiento más adecuado durante aquellos años. ¿Cómo era posible que su fama fuera tal que incluso alguien que no la conocía ya sabía de su comportamiento?

─No me malinterprete ─prosiguió el joven ─Esta mañana iba de camino a una reunión cuando el coche tuvo un pequeño percance. Y he aquí que dio la casualidad de que justo en la puerta en la que nos paramos vi a una señorita en el umbral, despidiendo a alguien. Le pregunté al amigo que viajaba conmigo y él me dio su nombre, además de hablarme un poco de ella. La verdad es que estaría interesado en conocerla.

El joven no añadió que se había propuesto encontrar a su padre como fuera, eso decidió guardárselo para si. Por su parte, William vio el cielo abierto con aquella propuesta. Si a Viktor le agradaba su hija, quizás le pidiera su mano. Y esta vez las protestas de Eleanor iban a caer en saco roto...

─Puede ir a visitarla cuando lo desee. Estoy completamente seguro de que a ella le encantará.

* * *

 **Parece que ha llegado el tercero en discordia (?) ¿Le agradará Viktor a Eleanor o por el contrario lo mandará con viento fresco? XD**

 **Para los que sigáis _In Death's Land_ , tranquilos que tengo ya el próximo cap preparado, pero hasta el lunes no lo subiré, porque quiero darme algunos días de margen de actualización entre fic y fic. En resumen; a principios de semana subiré ese y luego, sobre el jueves o el viernes, este.**

 **Os pido por favor que, si os está gustando el fic, me lo digáis, pues me siento algo "rara" pensando que quizás estoy escribiendo para mi sola. Sé que es una historia que quizás se salga de lo habitual, por lo que no sé lo que pensáis.**

 **¡Venga, solo os costará unos pocos segundos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella mañana de finales de semana el sol volvía a estar oculto tras una gruesa capa de nubes, como era habitual. En Londres el sol era una aparición casi inusual, y todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad estaban resignados a que, desde septiembre hasta junio, lo más común sería su ausencia.

A Lysandro tampoco le importaba demasiado aquel peculiar "contratiempo". Le gustaba el aire melancólico que proporcionaban los días nublados; él creía que era de los pocos que realmente recibía con alegría la llegada del tiempo otoñal, finalizando de paso los largos días del estío. Esa estación era, en cierto modo, su favorita, sobre todo cuando los árboles tenían las hojas ya completamente rojas. Tan rojas como la cabellera de Eleanor...

Cortó de raíz ese pensamiento en cuanto apareció en su mente. No quería pensar en la hija de los Bradwell más de lo necesario, pues le daba la impresión de que estaba comenzando a obsesionarse de algún modo con ella, cosa que no le iba a hacer ningún bien. Era consciente de que entre ellos había un abismo que no podía salvarse, impuesto por la condición social de cada uno. ¿Quién dijo alguna vez que con la caída de la sociedad estamental se acabarían ese tipo de elitismos? La situación seguía igual; alguien de una familia rica era inalcanzable para una persona de la clase media.

Aunque se habían dado casos de matrimonios entre clases, mas no con un final feliz en la mayoría de los casos. Cuando un enlace de esa categoría tenía lugar, ambos contrayentes sufrían: el perteneciente a la clase superior era repudiado por los miembros de las altas esferas; el de la clase inferior, por su parte, debía sufrir además del aislamiento las burlas y los comentarios hirientes que los ricos dedicaban a los que conseguían ascender de esa manera. Esas consecuencias eran lo suficientemente severas como para que a alguien de una clase más humilde se le quitaran las ganas de probar suerte con una boda afortunada.

Se imaginó que, por algún alocado motivo, acababa proponiéndole matrimonio a Eleanor y ella aceptaba. ¿Soportaría haberla condenado a semejante destino? No pudo evitar visualizar el rostro abatido de la joven, sintiéndose aislada de todo lo que hasta la fecha había conocido y lanzada a los brazos de una existencia incierta en la que tendría que desenvolverse completamente sola. Además no podía olvidar la presencia de William Bradwell, que antes de que llegaran a ese punto sería capaz de remover Roma con Santiago con tal de evitar que su hija acabara siendo la esposa de alguien de una clase social inferior.

Trató por todos los medios de alejar esas reflexiones, de pensar en otra cosa. En cuestión de unas horas tenía una nueva clase con la señorita Bradwell y no era conveniente aparecer en su vivienda ya alterado; bastante le alteraba la chica de por si. El día previo, cuando la lección hubo terminado, tuvo que dedicarse a pasear más de una hora por el parque antes de que sus nervios se calmaran. Si salía de su casa ya alterado, ¿qué le esperaría entonces cuando estuviera al lado de Eleanor?

─Si esto sigue así, acabaré perdiendo el trabajo ─pensó en voz alta.

─¿El qué va a seguir así? ─inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, dejando caer la taza de té que solía beber durante el desayuno. La porcelana se hizo añicos contra el suelo, derramando el líquido oscuro sobre el suelo de madera. Lysandro se volvió, encontrándose cara a cara con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Rosalya, que lo miraba como si hubiera logrado cumplir algún hito.

─¡Sorpresa! Ya estamos de vuelta, ¿nos has echado de menos? ─exclamó la joven con tono animoso.

─A ti seguro que no ─Leigh había entrado en el pequeño saloncito justo detrás de ella, cargando con un par de maletas que incluso parecían más abultadas que cuando se fueron hacia Escocia después de su boda. Aunque se había sentido algo extraño cuando su hermano lo dejó solo por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida, Lysandro no pudo menos que alegrarse de que ellos hubieran cumplido el sueño de poder viajar, aunque fueran unos pocos días. Recordaba lo mucho que la pareja había trabajado, cada uno por su lado, para ahorrar el coste de aquel viaje ─Tienes la costumbre de importunar a la gente cuando menos se lo espera.

Rosalya le dedicó un gesto de burla a su ahora marido. A Lysandro le iba a costar acostumbrarse a tenerla por la pequeña casita que compartía con su hermano. La vivienda era la clásica casa londinense con dos pisos, no tan pequeña como la casa natal de Rosa, pero tampoco tan grande como la residencia de la familia Bradwell. Se podría decir que era justamente el punto medio entre ambas.

─¿Cómo os ha ido? ─el chico no olvidó sus modales. La joven parecía estar esperando aquella pregunta, pues en cuanto fue formulada, comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre todo lo que habían hecho, comido o visitado. Mientras contaba sus peculiares aventuras se iba moviendo por la estancia, abriendo una ventana, cerrando otra, tomando un marco de la repisa de la chimenea o incluso colocando al azar los cojines del sofá. Parecía llena de energía, como si el matrimonio la hubiera revitalizado por completo. Y a pesar de que se había prometido a si mismo no pensar en Eleanor más de lo necesario, no pudo evitar imaginársela en lugar de Rosalya, correteando por su salón mientras lo revolvía todo. Sería como una hoja de otoño movida por un viento insistente...

─Lysandro, ¿me escuchas cuándo te hablo? ─la voz de su ahora cuñada, junto al chasquido de sus dedos justo debajo de su nariz, le hizo volver a la realidad.

─Perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas ─se disculpó el aludido ─¿Qué decías?

─Tan despistado como siempre ─Rosa puso los ojos en blanco ─Te preguntaba si por fin habías encontrado trabajo. Recuerdo que estabas como loco buscando algún empleo cuando Leigh y yo nos marchamos.

─Lo cierto es que tu madre lo encontró por mi ─fue la respuesta ─Me consiguió trabajo como tutor de canto de la hija de una familia acomodada.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién le das clases? ¿A alguna aristócrata remilgada?

─A la hija de los Bradwell ─no se sintió del todo cómodo diciéndole para quien trabajaba. A fin de cuentas era consciente de que su madre había sido la niñera de Eleanor, y por los comentarios que Rosalya había hecho alguna que otra vez, sabía que ella había pasado gran parte de su infancia jugando con la hija de los Bradwell, una circunstancia bastante peculiar.

─¿A Nellie? ─el diminutivo que usó Rosa le resultó algo chocante, a pesar de conocer la relación entre ambas ─¿En serio? Tengo que verla un día de estos, en su última carta me dijo que se sentía culpable por no haber podido acudir a mi boda. Fíjate que estaba más que dispuesta, pero su padre no la dejó salir de la vivienda en todo el día. ¡Menudo es, tiene un carácter terrible! Recuerdo que de pequeña me daba miedo y trataba de evitarlo cuando andaba por la casa...

Lysandro escuchaba a la joven en silencio. Las anécdotas que contaba le parecían casi irreales, sobre todo por el hecho de la amistad que parecía haber entre ella y la señorita Bradwell. No podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de que su cuñada era amiga íntima de la jovencita acaudalada por la que creía estar empezando a sentir algo.

─Hablando de William Bradwell, será mejor que me marche o llegaré tarde ─el joven cortó el monólogo de Rosalya de forma algo abrupta, ganándose de paso una mala mirada de la chica ─Después de lo que me has dicho aún me impone más.

─Es raro que su hija sea tan opuesta a él, ¿verdad? ─la chica lo siguió hasta el pequeño recibidor, esperándole con cierto aire divertido mientras él se ponía el abrigo, más que dispuesto para salir ─Creo que se parece más a su madre, aunque tampoco traté demasiado con ella.

Lysandro hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, se encontró a un pequeño chico de correos justo en el rellano de la misma, con el brazo levantado como si hubiera sido congelado en el instante justo en el que iba a llamar.

─Esto es para usted ─dijo, tendiéndole un pequeño sobre, para luego marcharse correteando calle abajo. Lysandro permanecía quieto, con Rosalya justo detrás, ambos observando la misiva que él apretaba entre sus dedos.

─Es el emblema de los Bradwell ─dijo la chica, señalando la ornamentada B entre dos leones rampantes que adornaba el lacre que cerraba el sobre. Aquellas palabras hicieron que las manos del joven temblasen un poco mientras rasgaban el sello que mantenía la carta cerrada. Desplegó la carta, observando las letras que se entrelazaban, trazadas en tinta negra.

─"Estimado señor Ainsworth" ─leyó en voz alta, notando como su cuñada se aproximaba todavía más, intentando leer el contenido de la misiva ─"Le escribo para avisarle de que la lección de hoy ha de ser cancelada. Espero no haberle causado contratiempo alguno. William Bradwell".

─¿Ha cancelado la clase de hoy? ─Rosalya no podía evitar la curiosidad en su voz ─¿Estará Nellie enferma?

─A saber ─murmuró Lysandro. No quería demostrarlo, pero la noticia de que la lección correspondiente a aquella mañana no fuera a tener lugar le había dolido más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Esas clases eran los únicos momentos en los que podía ver a Eleanor y si era sincero, las esperaba con bastante ilusión. Incluso iba a un ritmo de enseñanza algo más lento de lo habitual para dilatar el aprendizaje de la joven todo lo posible. Ella le había dicho en un momento dado que era una negada para cualquier tipo de arte, pero durante las clases que ya llevaban había demostrado que con el canto se desenvolvía bastante bien.

Cerró la puerta, apretando la carta en su puño y tragándose su frustración. Intentaría aprovechar el tiempo de alguna manera, quizás le convendría escribir algo...

Fue a echar mano de su libreta, la cual siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el ansiado cuaderno no se encontraba allí.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─Rosalya lo miraba con curiosidad.

─Creo que he perdido mi libreta. Otra vez ─añadió.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiera sido en la casa de los Bradwell. Si Eleanor encontraba el cuaderno y por un casual lo abría, iba a ser incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

* * *

 **Lo de Lysandro con la libreta no podía faltar, es demasiado "típico", ¿no?**

 **Admito que quería escribir sobre el primer encuentro de Eleanor con Viktor, pero consideré que era mejor profundizar un poco en la situación de Lysandro. En el siguiente cap ya tendremos el peculiar encuentro entre los otros dos.**

 **Si os ha gustado el cap, por favor, dejad un review. Os cuesta un poquito nada más, menos de un minuto si eso, y me hacéis muy feliz y me orientáis sobre si os gusta esta historia o no.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor no podía ocultar su nerviosismo mientras dejaba que Iris, su doncella, se encargara de su pelo. Cuando cumplió quince años, su padre le asignó a una chica para que estuviera a su servicio de forma más exclusiva y se encargara de cuidarla y prepararla cada jornada, y aquella chica pelirroja y alegre había sido la elegida para tal menester. A Eleanor le caía bien, siempre parecía estar de buen humor y solía contarle trivialidades mientras cepillaba su rebelde melena o la ayudaba a vestirse.

—Pareciera que se hubiera sentado en un hormiguero, señorita Eleanor —bromeó la doncella mientras deslizaba una horquilla en el moño que estaba elaborando —¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

La aludida notó como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. Desde que empezara a tomar lecciones de canto se despertaba cada mañana más agitada que la anterior, deseosa de que llegase la hora de que Lysandro llegara a la vivienda y se sentara al piano. Las clases se habían convertido en su momento favorito del día, y cuando finalizaban siempre deseaba que llegase la siguiente jornada para volver a ver a su profesor. Le gustaba cómo su corazón se aceleraba en su presencia, cómo su piel se erizaba ante su voz. Una vez se imaginó cómo sería despertarse a su lado mientras el le susurraba los buenos días.

Pero no podía dejar que nadie supiera de los sentimientos que estaban despertando en su interior, más que nada porque si llegaban a oídos de su padre, éste pondría fin a sus clases o contrataría a otro tutor que no fuera una tentación para su hija. Por eso, cuando Iris hizo aquel comentario, no pudo menos que mentir como una descarada.

—Supongo que me habré levantado con más energía de lo normal —dijo de la forma más relajada posible.

—Pues si es así, no sabe la envidia que me da —la chica se detuvo, observando el pelo de Eleanor con ojo crítico por si necesitara algún retoque —Cuando llega esta época es cómo si el cuerpo me pesara el doble de lo habitual.

Eleanor se limitó a permanecer en silencio, observando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador. Desde que Lysandro era su profesor se preocupaba más por estar presentable ante él. Antes no solía recogerse demasiado el pelo, pues como joven soltera no estaba obligada a tal menester, pero últimamente se hacía diversos recogidos, experimentando para ver cuál le favorecía más.

Cuando se encontró adecuadamente vestida bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, entrando en el comedor como cada mañana. Últimamente apenas si tenía hambre, pero se forzaba a comer para no levantar sospechas. Como era habitual, en la mesa ya se encontraban sus dos padres, mientras que el servicio esperaba a sus espaldas para ir sirviendo o retirando los platos.

—Buenos días —la joven pronunció el saludo de rigor antes de tomar asiento.

—Vaya Eleanor, precisamente estábamos esperándote —la voz de su padre sonó sorprendentemente serena, haciendo que la chica lo mirase con cierta duda. ¿Cómo que la estaban esperando? No tenía sentido cuando todas las mañanas hacía lo mismo que aquella.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Nos ha llegado una nota del señor Ainsworth —los dedos de Eleanor sujetaron con más fuerza de la necesaria los cubiertos que acababa de tomar por unos segundos ante la mención de aquel apellido —comunicándonos que la clase de hoy se cancelaba.

—¿La clase de hoy se cancela? —la joven no pudo evitar repetir aquellas palabras, tratando de digerirlas —¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está enfermo?

—No decía más, de modo que supongo que se trata de un asunto sin importancia —contestó William con despreocupación —No te agobies por perder una lección, ya la recuperarás más adelante.

Ella asintió, como había sido enseñada, para luego centrarse en su desayuno, tratando de ocultar la rabia interna que sentía ante la cancelación de su lección. Estaban a viernes, y Lysandro no vendría los fines de semana, por lo que le había dicho su progenitor. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para volver a ver esos ojos tan extraños que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

William Bradwell se paseaba por su despacho como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. Había mentido descaradamente a su hija diciéndole que el señor Ainsworth había mandado una nota, pero dudaba que ella fuera a encarar bien que él cancelase una de sus clases. Parecía obsesionada con aquellas lecciones, y de hecho no se le estaba dando nada mal si se comparaba con sus intentos previos de entrar en algún campo artístico.

Pero el fin siempre justificaba los medios, y eso era algo que él llevaba a rajatabla. Tras su encuentro con lord Kingston y su hijo había hecho todo lo posible para acordar un encuentro entre el joven y su hija, y aquella mañana había sido el momento acordado por las dos partes para que ambos jóvenes se conocieran.

Tratando de hacerlo todo del modo más casual posible, decidieron que, mientras ambos se reunían para discutir sobre un posible negocio conjunto, Viktor se encargaría de entretener a Eleanor. Esperaba que la chica no pusiera demasiadas trabas, pero confiaba en que la educación de la que últimamente hacía gala se impusiera. Admitía que la situación planeada por ambos cabezas de familia podía ser tachada de absurda, sobre todo porque, al menos por su parte, se había esforzado al máximo para que ni siquiera Beatrice estuviera al tanto de sus pequeñas intrigas. Sabía que su esposa también deseaba ver a su hija casada, pero a veces le sucedía como a la joven y caía en la opinión de que un matrimonio de conveniencia no era lo más adecuado. Mejor mantenerla al margen; ella no entendía sus desvelos por la empresa, sus pesadillas por perder todo aquello en lo que tanto había trabajado...

El sonido del timbre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. No le preocupaba hablar de negocios con un noble, más que nada porque él llevaba el comercio en la sangre; las andaduras de sus hijos, por otro lado, era harina de otro costal. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma cuando escuchó como un criado abría la puerta y luego caminaba hacia la entrada de su despacho.

—Señor Bradwell, lord Kingston y su hijo han venido —anunció el sirviente.

—Que pasen.

* * *

Eleanor estaba decidida a pasar la mañana en la sala de música aunque no tuviera que dar clases. Aquella estancia le hacía sentirse más cerca de Lysandro, aunque fuera de un modo tan peculiar. Ni siquiera se alteró cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se limitó a quedarse sentada delante del piano, cuidando mucho de no pulsar ninguna tecla.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la estancia se abrió y uno de los criados asomó la cabeza por ella, haciendo que la joven se volviera a observarle.

—Señorita, la requieren en el salón principal —dijo antes de retirarse.

Eleanor se levantó de la banqueta con cierto malhumor. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero las normas de cortesía la obligaban a presentarse delante de la persona que hubiera acudido. Por un momento tuvo la descabellada esperanza de que quizás se tratase de Rosalya, que ya habría vuelto de su viaje de novios y había venido a visitarla, pero ella misma era consciente de lo absurdo de la idea. Su padre nunca permitiría que Rosa la visitara de ese modo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le agradaba que su hija frecuentase su compañía.

Entró en el salón con el mismo aire que un cordero que llevasen al matadero, pero ese extraño sopor se evaporó cuando se encontró con la "visita". Nunca había visto a aquel hombre de pelo cano y sagaces ojos ni a aquel chico de pelo oscuro que la observaba con bastante interés.

—Eleanor, te presento a lord Kingston y su hijo, Viktor.

Casi como una autómata hizo una reverencia, obedeciendo a los preceptos que le habían inculcado. Sabía incluso el grado que debía inclinar la cabeza para saludar a unos desconocidos de rango superior al suyo.

—Encantada de conocerles —murmuró. Incluso el tono tenía normas y hablar en voz baja se consideraba una forma de mostrar respeto. El joven se acercó a ella, tomando la mano de la muchacha como hiciera Lysandro cuando la conoció.

—El placer es mío, señorita Bradwell —respondió. Tenía una voz agradable, que transmitía seguridad. Eleanor tuvo la impresión de que Viktor era de esas personas que tienen completamente claro su lugar en el mundo, y saben que ese sitio está justo en la cima.

Tomó asiento junto a su padre, en el único lugar disponible en torno a la pequeña mesa donde el servicio ya había preparado todo lo necesario para que pudieran tomar un té mientras hablaban. Eleanor observó a William por el rabillo del ojo, sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. No era normal que un noble hiciera una visita a no ser que quisiera algo o proponerles cualquier cosa. Además, una reunión de negocios quedaba descartada, dado que si fuera tal cosa ella no estaría en la sala. Las mujeres siempre eran apartadas de esos temas.

Los dos hombres empezaron a hablar de temas banales, como si fueran viejos conocidos. ¿Y su madre, por qué no estaba allí? La joven se sentía completamente perdida entre aquellas personas que la trataban como si fuera una especie de adorno.

La charla fue derivando poco a poco hacia temas de negocios. La joven comenzaba a sentir sueño cuando de repente notó un pequeño golpe de su padre en las costillas, haciendo que se irguiera como si le hubiera picado una avispa.

—Eleanor, si no te importa, quisiera que nos dejaras a solas. Lord Kingston y yo quisiéramos hablar de negocios y creo que ese tema te resultaría completamente aburrido...

 _"Como todo lo que habéis hablado hasta este momento"_ pensó la joven, antes de hacer una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y disponerse a abandonar la sala.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, señorita Bradwell —la voz de Viktor la hizo quedarse quieta, un pie suspendido en el aire a medio paso —¿Le importa que la acompañe? Mi padre es el experto en los negocios, no yo.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron algo extrañas. ¿Por qué un primogénito se iba a retirar de un tema que le convenía escuchar? Eleanor no estaba muy puesta en los negocios, pero era consciente de que ese chico heredaría los de su padre en un futuro. Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado extraño, y no lograba entender el motivo. Pero como era de esperar, no pronunció ninguna de sus sospechas, sino que se limitó a mirar a su padre, como pidiéndole permiso. Nunca debía marcharse con un hombre sin el consentimiento de su progenitor.

—¿Por qué no cantas para él, Eleanor? —sugirió William como si su hija llevase años cantando en lugar de días.

—Padre, apenas si llevo unas cuantas clases —la voz de la joven sonó molesta —No canto lo suficientemente bien como para...

—Seguro que lo hace de maravilla —el chico se levantó, precediendo a la joven saliendo de la estancia.

—Créame que no es falsa modestia si le digo que apenas llevo una semana —refutó Eleanor, mientras caminaban hacia la sala donde se encontraba el piano. Le daba la sensación de estar metiéndose en un brete del que quizás no iba a ser capaz de salir por su propia cuenta, y eso era algo que no la entusiasmaba demasiado. No le gustaba verse envuelta en una situación en la que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, más que nada porque no le gustaba ir dando palos de ciego. Cada momento tenía un protocolo propio, y si no sabía a cual atenerse, iba a acabar avergonzando a su familia otra vez.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, se colocó en su sitio habitual junto al instrumento cuando finalmente ambos entraron en la sala, mientras que su acompañante tomaba asiento ante el piano.

—Vaya, ¿y esto? —Viktor alargó la mano y sacó de un lado del instrumento un pequeño cuaderno. Eleanor lo observó con curiosidad, sin entender cómo había podido acabar una libreta en semejante lugar. ¿No debería estorbar ese objeto en el interior del piano cuando alguien lo tocaba? Sin embargo el día previo, cuando tuvo su última clase, el piano sonó como siempre —¿Es suyo? —añadió tendiéndoselo.

Eleanor tomó el objeto, sin atreverse a abrirlo. No lo reconocía para nada, además de que ella no solía tener libretas a su alrededor; no era demasiado dada a escribir. Picada por la curiosidad, abrió el cuaderno por la primera página y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Sucede algo? —el joven parecía haberse percatado de su reacción. Ella se apresuró a recomponerse, retirándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Creo que alguien ha encontrado mi viejo diario —dijo, intentando sonar avergonzada, cosa que no le costó demasiado, pues su voz temblaba. No entendía del todo el motivo, pero había mentido por instinto al decir aquellas palabras. No era su viejo diario, ni siquiera era de su propiedad, como ella misma había supuesto hacía un momento. En la primera hoja su propietario había escrito su nombre: Lysandro Ainsworth.

—No se preocupe, no voy a pedirle que me lo lea —Viktor no pudo evitar bromear, quizás intentando quitarle un poco de tensión a la situación. Casi suspiró aliviado cuando vio como una sonrisa nerviosa se extendía por el rostro de ella —¿Y si en vez de pedirle que cante, ya que veo que la incomodo con tal ruego, salimos a dar un paseo? —la proposición le salió de forma casi espontánea. Le daba la impresión de que si quería entablar una conversación con la hija de los Bradwell sería mejor hacerlo lejos de aquella estancia donde ella parecía ponerse a la defensiva como si fuera una gata defendiendo a sus crías.

Eleanor guardó silencio unos segundos, sus ojos clavados en el nublado cielo que se podía observar por los ventanales, el cuaderno aún apretado entre sus dedos. Finalmente, deseando alejarse de aquella sala y poder respirar algo de aire fresco, tomó una decisión.

—Avisaré a mi doncella para que nos acompañe.

El día parecía fresco, y ella necesitaba despejarse un poco, organizar sus ideas. Y de momento estaba claro que la opción más viable era abandonar la vivienda, y para no ser descortés, aceptar la oferta de aquel chico. No parecía ser una persona desagradable y quizás incluso la distrajera, haciendo que las horas que quedaban hasta el lunes avanzaran más deprisa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy.**

 **La verdad es que no estoy segura de si este fic está gustando, viendo la poca gente que se pasa. No voy a dejar de actualizarlo, pero la verdad es que me siento algo perdida escribiendo esto todas las semanas a ciegas, sin saber si hay quien me lee o no. Por eso os animo a que, si le dedicáis tiempo a leer este fic, os toméis la molestia de dejar un review diciendo vuestra opinión. Puede parecer una tontería, pero lo que pensáis sobre una historia que estáis leyendo es importante para el que la escribe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Durante unos segundos a Viktor le dio la impresión de que Eleanor iba a rechazar su propuesta, viendo el silencio que mantuvo antes de pronunciar su respuesta. Había escuchado rumores sobre ella que decían que era una chica algo peculiar y con un carácter fuerte, pero para su sorpresa ese comportamiento no se correspondía con el de la joven que tenía justo delante. ¿Acaso los rumores que corrían sobre ella no eran más que habladurías? Se mostraba tan educada y correcta... lo único que había logrado sacarla de aquella actitud había sido aquel cuaderno que había reclamado como su diario de hacía años.

Cuando finalmente ella aceptó salir a pasear no pudo menos que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás lejos del aura paterna que tal vez invadía la vivienda y era la que la mantenía tan apocada se mostraría más natural, o al menos no tan tensa.

Esperó pacientemente mientras Eleanor abandonaba la estancia, buscando a su doncella. Aquello no le resultó demasiado extraño a Viktor, era consciente de que las jóvenes solteras debían cuidar su reputación y que la hija de los Bradwell fuera vista acompañada de un hombre que no pertenecía a su familia sería considerado casi como una deshonra familiar.

La joven no tardó en volver, acompañada por otra chica pelirroja que llevaba en sus brazos lo que él supuso que sería el abrigo de paseo de Eleanor. La joven alzó levemente una ceja, a modo de invitación, gesto que él siguió para a continuación, salir a la bulliciosa calle.

Caminaban en silencio, guardando cuidadosamente las distancias. Eleanor había cruzado las manos delante de su abdomen, Viktor no estaba seguro si de forma intencionada o por simple costumbre. Ella no parecía tener intención de hablar, viendo cómo su mirada iba vagando desde los adoquines de la calle hasta las bandadas de palomas que a veces cruzaban sobre sus cabezas. Esa situación estaba comenzando a resultarle incómoda, tenía que admitirlo. Esperaba que la hija de los Bradwell fuera a ser una persona más habladora, pero para su sorpresa la chica ni siquiera parecía estar pendiente de su acompañante. Más bien parecía que caminara a solas, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Viktor no sabía cómo podría iniciar una conversación con ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no la conocía lo suficiente como para encontrar un tema con el que captar su atención. ¿Le hablaba de los últimos sucesos que habían acontecido en la sociedad londinense? Dudaba que eso le interesara; si bien ella se mostraba igual que cualquier otra joven de clase alta le daba la impresión de que las intrigas que tanto interesaban a estas la acabarían aburriendo. ¿Y si probaba preguntándole por sus clases de canto? No era una mala opción, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto la reticencia de ella antes, cuando le propuso cantar algo. Había algo en su expresión que le dio la sensación de que la incomodaba.

Por su parte, Eleanor intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la libreta que habían encontrado. Se la había dado a Iris junto con la orden de que la escondiera en uno de los cajones de su tocador. Por un lado le gustaría abrir aquellas páginas y ver qué había escrito Lysandro en su interior, pero por otro lado la mera idea de invadir su privacidad le revolvía las tripas. Aquel joven estaba siendo un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para ella, tanto por las sensaciones que despertaba en su interior como por su comportamiento. Era tan reservado que no tenía la menor idea de si debía hablarle de un modo o de otro, o si quizás era mejor mantener las distancias entre ellos o mostrarse un poco más cercana.

Miró a Viktor por el rabillo del ojo, justo en el momento en que el joven la miraba a ella del mismo modo. Una punzada de incomodidad atravesó el pecho de Eleanor; admitía estar siendo una compañía de lo más soporífera, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. Si por ella fuera, estaría junto a su tutor de canto repasando cualquier partitura y no desgastando los adoquines de la ciudad con aquel paseo que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte. Mas pese a su debate interno las normas de protocolo que tanto se había esforzado su familia en inculcarle durante los últimos años tomaron el control de sus pensamientos. ¿Es que no sabía comportarse? Estaba siendo acompañada por el hijo de un noble y su deber era ser amable con esa persona. Era una regla de lo más básica.

La joven carraspeó un poco, haciendo que Viktor centrara toda su atención en ella, sorprendido ante la reacción de ella. Eleanor meditó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Me equivoco al suponer que no lleva demasiado tiempo en Londres? —inquirió. Era una pregunta que, si bien a primera vista podría ser tachada de banal, a Eleanor le costó formular. No se consideraba del todo educado hacer suposiciones de una persona a la que apenas se conocía, sobre todo cuando eras una mujer, pero tampoco se le había ocurrido nada mejor —No le he visto en ningún acontecimiento social, de ahí mi pregunta.

—No se excuse, le aseguro que conmigo no necesita seguir todas las normas que marca el protocolo —respondió Viktor con amabilidad. Aquella pregunta había sido como una gota de agua en mitad del desierto y ya que ella se había animado a hablar no iba a reprenderla. Además en sus palabras pudo notar algo de la frescura que había supuesto que ella podría tener —Lo cierto es que no se equivoca, he pasado los últimos años en Irlanda, atendiendo las tierras de mi familia y terminando mi formación. ¿Ha estado en Irlanda alguna vez? —añadió, más que dispuesto a darle coba.

—Siendo sincera le diré que nunca he salido de Inglaterra —el tono de Eelanor sonó menos tenso —Mi vida se ha limitado en ir de la finca familiar en el campo a Londres, y de Londres a la finca. Y de eso ya hace tiempo, pues en los últimos cinco años siempre permanecemos en la ciudad, pues mi padre opina que desde aquí puede controlar mejor la producción de su empresa. Es una lástima —murmuró.

—¿Le gustaba el campo? —Viktor no le quitaba ojo, observando las reacciones de la chica. Ella asintió ante sus palabras, dejando escapar un leve suspiro que sonó nostálgico.

—Una de las cosas que mejor recuerdo era el despertarme por las mañanas y ver desde la cama el juego de luces y sombras que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación. En verano se proyectaba contra el techo y parecía una especie de mosaico. —calló unos instantes y luego miró al chico con el ceño fruncido —¿Es verdad eso que dicen de Irlanda, que es incluso más bonita que Inglaterra?

—Personalmente encuentro sus paisajes más agraciados que los nuestros —Viktor dejó que sus ojos vagaran a lo ancho de la calle, como si estuviera viendo el campo que sus recuerdos dibujaban en su mente —En primavera a veces se levantaba una neblina que lo cubría todo, como si fuera una especie de velo. Conforme iba saliendo el sol se iba retirando, pero la humedad dejaba el campo perlado de gotas de agua de tal modo que, cuando los rayos lo iluminaban, brillaba como si estuviera hecho de miles de cuentas de cristal.

Eleanor lo miraba fijamente, dibujando aquellos paisajes en su imaginación. Siempre había querido viajar, pero su familia, a pesar de tener el dinero suficiente para poder permitirse cualquier desplazamiento, nunca había hecho tal cosa.

—Seguro que tiene que ser una visión preciosa —dijo la joven, logrando que Viktor esbozara una leve sonrisa. Al chico le dio la impresión de que había logrado atravesar aquella extraña capa de protocolo en la que la joven se había envuelto y lograba atisbas un poco de su verdadera personalidad.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió el joven.

 _"Casi tan bonita como la que tengo delante ahora mismo"_ añadió mentalmente, pensamiento que incluso lo pilló algo de improvisto.

* * *

Lysandro no lograba concentrarse. A falta de su libreta había optado por tomar una hoja de papel y escribir en ella, pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de unir dos palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella carta lo hubiera alterado tanto? Sin embargo era consciente de que no le iba a servir de mucho frustrarse con ese tema, de hecho incluso quizás le vendría hasta mejor. Se estaba comenzando a meter en camisa de once varas en lo referido en su "peculiar" relación con la hija de los Bradwell y tal vez ese repentino día libre le vendría bien para tratar de poner las cosas en su lugar. No iba a conseguir nada obsesionándose con ella, sobre todo cuando estaba claro que esa relación soñada no iba a llegar a buen puerto en el extraño caso de que se llegara a hacerse realidad.

Tratando de calmarse, decidió que le vendría bien dar un paseo. Los días así siempre le habían agradado y quizás el aire frío le aclaraba las ideas, o al menos le ayudaba a verlo todo con mucha más nitidez.

Salió a la calle no sin antes despedirse escuetamente de su hermano y su cuñada, casi al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la puerta de la vivienda. No quería hablar con nadie, ni tener que dar explicaciones de su repentino cambio de rutina, sobre todo cuando era consciente de que Rosalya había estado presente en el momento en que leyó la carta... y dudaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la decepción que le supuso aquella misiva.

Caminó a buen paso, pensando en todo y en nada, tratando de distraerse fijándose en las personas con las que se cruzaba. Necesitaba vaciar la mente, dejar de darle vueltas a esos pensamientos, pero su cerebro no parecía dispuesto a colaborar, viendo como en ocasiones creía reconocer a Eleanor en algunas de las chicas con las que se cruzaba.

 _"Pero no tendría sentido que estuviera en la calle; si ha cancelado la clase seguro que es porque está enferma. Siempre parecía encantada de dar una lección nueva cada día"_ se decía el chico.

Giró una esquina, accediendo a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, curiosamente bastante cercana a la calle donde se encontraba la casa de los Bradwell. Sus pies lo llevaban de forma casi inconsciente por aquel camino que había empezado a considerar habitual a lo largo de aquella semana, cuando de repente, se detuvo en seco. Esta vez no era una confusión suya o un engaño de su mente, de eso estaba seguro.

En la acera de enfrente se encontraba Eleanor, caminando ajena a todo... junto a un caballero que él no conocía en absoluto.

Notó algo extraño, como si una zarpa se clavara en su pecho y su garganta se llenase de bilis, mientras que todo su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en un horno, del calor que notaba que se extendía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. ¿Quién era ese joven que la acompañaba? ¿Acaso ella había cancelado la clase para pasar tiempo con él? ¿Y acaso había sido tan cobarde como para pedirle a su padre que le escribiera para avisarle, sin molestarse en hacerlo de su puño y letra?

Los celos le estaban consumiendo allí mismo, mientras veía a la pareja alejarse calle abajo, seguidos por la doncella de Eleanor. Por un fugaz segundo sintió el impulso de salir corriendo tras ellos y exigirle a la chica el motivo por el que se encontraba en semejante compañía, de preguntarle si él había sido el motivo por el que aquella mañana no había acudido a su casa para la lección de turno.

Pero tuvo que contenerse. Por muy celoso que se sintiera, no tenía derecho a exigirle a la hija de los Bradwell explicaciones sobre el discurrir de su vida personal.

...por mucho que le doliera.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en el anterior capítulo. Me anima saber que hay gente interesada en leer este fic y que lo siguen semanalmente.** **Ya dije la semana pasada que el fic se va a seguir actualizando sí o sí, más que nada porque yo misma disfruto escribiéndolo y es una historia que me tiene atrapada; cada vez se me vienen más ideas a la cabeza para ella.**

 **Os animo de nuevo a comentar si os está gustando la historia. Me está costando más trabajo que otros fics porque intento ser lo más fiel posible a la época, tanto en el ambiente como en el comportamiento de los personajes (Eleanor me pone de los nervios con la actitud que tiene, pero es una chica de clase alta del XIX educada con mucha rigidez) por lo que cada capítulo conlleva más tiempo de lo que podría parecer para escribirse. Ya que lleva tanto trabajo, ¿por qué no dar vuestra opinión? Os aseguro que es gratis XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalya debía admitir que la vida de casada era mucho más aburrida de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Mientras permanecía soltera había tenido en cierto modo más libertad para hacer lo que en cierto modo podría apetecerle. No es que Leigh la obligara a permanecer en la casa ni mucho menos, pero era consciente de que ahora era su trabajo administrar la vivienda, organizar las comidas y mantener la casa en orden. De haber tenido más dinero podrían haber contratado a una criada que la ayudara con semejantes actividades, pero eran conscientes de que en esos momentos era un gasto que no se podían permitir. Leigh estaba invirtiendo lo máximo posible en su sastrería y Lysandro no hacía mucho que había empezado a trabajar, por lo que el dinero que entraba en la casa daba justo para mantenerse holgadamente.

Aquella mañana, cuando por fin habían vuelto a Londres, intentó ocuparse de las que serían sus nuevas obligaciones, pero para su sorpresa apenas si tenía trabajo que hacer. Una vez deshecho el equipaje, cuando Leigh se dirigió a su negocio, se encontró con que la casa estaba completamente arreglada, eximiéndola a ella de su mantenimiento durante aquel día. Su marido le había dicho hacía tiempo que tanto él como su hermano estaban habituados a encargarse de la vivienda desde que decidieron vivir por su cuenta, y al parecer esa costumbre significaba demasiadas horas libres que no sabía del todo cómo llenar.

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Lysandro se quedara haciéndole compañía, ya que al parecer la clase que tenía con la hija de los Bradwell se había cancelado, pero el joven había salido a caminar en solitario, cortando de raíz aquella esperanza. Rosa se encontró a si misma sentada en el pequeño salón, pasando distraídamente las páginas de un libro, sin animarse a sumergirse en la lectura. El hecho de que Lysandro estuviera trabajando para la familia de Nellie había hecho que su amiga no se le fuera de la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de rememorar los viejos tiempos y hacer una comparativa entre sus disparatadas ideas sobre lo que sería la vida matrimonial y cómo estaba siendo en realidad. Recordaba bien como una vez, años atrás, Nellie le había dicho que creía que Rosalya sería la primera de las dos en contraer matrimonio, pues era la guapa de la pareja. A ella siempre le había llamado la atención el cabello blanco de su amiga y no había día en que no quisiera experimentar con ella un nuevo peinado. Rosalya aún podía sentir los dedos de la pelirroja sobre su cabello, trenzando algunos mechones o tratando de adornarlo torpemente con los lazos que ella misma se quitaba de su pelo para ponérselos a su amiga.

¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían en persona? Si bien ambas se escribían misivas casi a diario para mantener el contacto, la hija de los Bradwell había pasado a estar en cierto modo recluída de ella desde que cumplió los quince años. Hasta ese momento siempre habían pasado tiempo juntas, pero tras su cumpleaños Nellie dejó de frecuentar su compañía. Rosalya en un principio se preocupó, creyendo que quizás había hecho algo que la había molestado, pero poco después su amiga la informó, mediante una carta escrita apresuradamente, que su negativa a verla no había sido por elección propia, sino por imposición paterna.

¿Le dejaría William Bradwell volver a ver a su hija ahora que Rosa era una mujer casada o por el contrario ese hecho le haría alejar a su hija aún más de ella? En la última misiva que recibió de Nellie ella le hablaba de cómo sus padres no dejaban de lamentarse a sus espaldas de que aún no estuviera prometida con nadie. Tal vez si aparecía por la casa de aquella familia ostentando su nueva posición conseguiría irritar aún más a aquel hombre.

Cerró el libro, tamborileando luego con sus dedos sobre la portada del mismo. Los recuerdos del pasado le habían dado más ganas aún de reunirse con su amiga, aunque no sabía si iba a ser posible. Era consciente de que la temporada social en Londres acababa de comenzar y eso suponía una serie de invitaciones a bailes y eventos que Nellie no podía rechazar a riesgo de parecer descortés.

Rebuscó por la estantería del salón hasta que encontró un juego de papel y sobres. Prosiguió con su peculiar exploración hasta encontrar una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y sólo entonces tomó asiento a la mesa de la estancia, deslizando la plumilla en la tinta negra y paladeando mentalmente las palabras que iba a plasmar en aquella misiva. No quería contarle nada sobre su viaje ni similar, quería ser lo más escueta posible: citarla en algún sitio al que ella pudiera tener una excusa para ir y luego, ya cara a cara, ponerse al día de sus respectivas vidas.

En esas estaba, cuando el sonido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse la hizo alzar la mirada. Lysandro entró en el salón con gesto molesto, como si en lugar de haberse relajado durante su paseo (cosa que le había dicho a su cuñada antes de salir) se hubiera puesto de peor humor. La joven alzó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo, mientras que se acercaba a él, dejando la escritura de su nota para unos minutos después.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —decidió saltarse la típica bienvenida. Si bien ella conocía las normas de cortesía opinaba que estas eran artificiosas y, teniendo en cuenta que en cierto modo la casa ahora también era de ella no era plan de rayar lo excesivo con el protocolo.

—Nada —fue la lacónica respuesta del aludido. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente reticencia a hablar, Rosa tenía claro que algo había pasado, fuera lo que fuese. Aunque no era capaz de poner en pie lo que podía haber provocado aquella reacción en él. Sabía que era una persona tranquila y no muy dada a alterarse. Sin embargo parecía enfadado.

—El que nada no se ahoga —no pudo evitar la broma, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Sin embargo el joven sólo se limitó a soltar un pequeño bufido —No intentes decirme que no te pasa nada cuando has entrado por la puerta con el mismo aspecto que alguien que hubiera visto a la persona que más detesta sobre la faz de la tierra entrando en su pastelería favorita.

El chico la miró sin alterar el gesto, mientras que colgaba su abrigo en el perchero con gestos tan bruscos que Rosalya temió por un momento que terminara tirándolo al suelo.

—Estoy irritado porque esta mañana he perdido el dinero de una clase mientras que la hija de los Bradwell va por ahí de paseo con un joven —no quería hablar, pero necesitaba soltar parte de su frustración. Usó aquellas palabras queriendo, intentando ocultar el verdadero motivo de su estado, esperando sonar enfadado más que celoso. No quería que Rosalya se enterara de los sentimientos que estaba empezando a desarrollar por Eleanor, sobre todo sabiendo que ambas eran amigas.

Sin embargo la chica fue consciente de que había algo que él no le estaba contando. ¿Lysandro molesto por perder un día de sueldo? Podía entender que semejante situación le incomodara, pero ¿no debería haberse enervado entonces cuando recibió la noticia? Ella había estado presente cuando él leyó la nota de aquella familia y su rostro al principio había mostrado decepción y luego, cuando ella supuso que quizás la joven estaría enferma, él se había mostrado casi preocupado.

Rosa se mordió el labio, mientras que mentalmente las piezas del puzzle parecían ir encajando poco a poco. La decepción y la preocupación mandaban el supuesto enfado por el dinero fuera del conjunto, mientras que sus últimas palabras sobre haber visto a Nellie con otro joven parecían arrojar más luz sobre el asunto.

 _"No estás enfadado, estás celoso"_ dijo la chica en su mente, mientras intentaba contener una pequeña risa. Sería maravilloso que Nellie y Lysandro acabasen juntos, sobre todo porque así la pelirroja sería su cuñada. ¡Ambas pertenecerían a la misma familia! Sin embargo tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pues era consciente del abismo social que había entre ellos.

Sin embargo siempre podía intentar que pasaran tiempo juntos. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios antes de formular la propuesta que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Oye, ¿vendrías conmigo mañana a dar un paseo? Leigh tiene que ocuparse de la sastrería y yo me aburro mucho aquí sola toda la mañana. Además es sábado y dudo que tengas que ir a trabajar, ¿no?

—Está bien —dijo él por toda respuesta, pero a Rosalya le bastó. Ahora sólo le quedaba terminar la misiva para Nellie y cruzar los dedos, rogando que su amiga tuviera la mañana libre y pudiera acudir.

* * *

Caía la noche y Eleanor seguía sentada ante su escritorio, observando en silencio la libreta de Lysandro. Había subido a su habitación nada más regresar del paseo con Viktor, sin molestarse en responder a las preguntas que su madre le hizo sobre aquel chico y pasando olímpicamente de la petición de su padre de tener una charla con ella antes de cenar. No quería hablar de Viktor, le era una persona agradable y quizás incluso acabaran siendo buenos amigos, pero le daba la impresión de que su madre era capaz de estar haciéndose ilusiones, mientras que su padre seguramente le hablaría de la buena posición de los Kingston y de lo conveniente que podría ser un enlace entre ambas familias.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tapa del cuaderno, sin saber si debía abrirlo o no. Por un lado se moría de curiosidad por saber qué habría escrito Lysandro allí dentro, pero por otro lado sentía cierto pudor por invadir su privacidad de ese modo. ¿Y si leía algo que no debía y luego era incapaz de mirarle a la cara? Seguro que se daría cuenta de lo que ella había hecho y entonces la odiaría por ser tan curiosa. Aunque tal vez no había nada del otro mundo escrito y no pasaría nada por un simple vistazo.

No era capaz de decidirse. Admitía que, a diferencia de Viktor, Lysandro era para ella un enigma. Viktor le había dado la impresión de ser una de esas personas que son iguales que un libro abierto, siempre dispuesto a dejar que ella curioseara sobre él todo cuanto quisiera. Sin embargo Lysandro era mucho más reservado, como si temiera que Eleanor averiguara algo de más sobre él. Puede que en otra persona ella hubiera encontrado ese comportamiento desagradable y casi sospechoso, como si quisiera ocultar algo, pero en el caso de aquel joven le daba la impresión que era más timidez que otra cosa. Si tan sólo pudiera conocerle mejor...

Unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que volviera a guardar la libreta en uno de sus cajones con gesto rápido.

—Adelante —dijo con tono calmado, una vez que hubo cerrado el cajón, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando paso a la llameante cabellera de Iris. La doncella sonreía, como siempre solía hacer, mientras que le tendía una pequeña nota.

—Acaban de traer esto para usted, señorita —dijo con amabilidad.

Eleanor tomó el sobre y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la misiva la firmaba Rosalya. Abrió la nota y leyó con rapidez su contenido. Su amiga la invitaba a dar un paseo por Hyde Park la mañana siguiente a las once. No había más contenido, pero tampoco era necesario; Eleanor preveía que iba a ser una mañana de cotilleos pura y dura.

Escribió con rapidez una nota de confirmación y le pidió a Iris que se la diera cuanto antes al chico encargado del correo. Se moría de ganas de ver a su amiga.

* * *

 **Creo que voy a tener que darle a Rosalya el título de mediadora en las relaciones porque siempre parece ser capaz de encauzarlo todo XD.**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos. Me gusta saber que hay personas que esperan el desarrollo del fic con la misma ilusión que yo, pues cuando me siento a escribirlo muchas veces acabo sorprendida por los giros que va tomando. Sé al punto al que quiero llegar, pero esta historia tiene en cierto modo vida propia y ni yo misma sé mediante qué camino va a llegar al sitio al que yo quiero que llegue.**

 **Me complace anunciar que dentro de poco empezará lo "interesante". Además es muy posible que ahora incluso llegue a actualizar dos veces por semana, pues POR FIN HE ACABADO LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

 **Y ya que yo puedo subir más a menudo, ¿por qué no dejar un comentario? Venga, que así me motivo más y subo más rápido.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pronto serían las doce de la noche, pero William Bradwell no se había movido del sofá del salón. Normalmente solía pasar aquellas horas en su estudio, fumando y leyendo algún libro o bien enfrascado en los informes que le iban llegando sobre sus negocios, pero esa noche su esposa le había retenido en el salón después de que su hija se retirara. La joven sólo había estado presente durante la cena, pero apenas despegó los labios más de lo preciso. Beatrice, que no había sabido nada sobre la visita de los Kingston hasta que vio a su hija regresar acompañada de Viktor a la casa, se había dedicado a formularle preguntas a Eleanor sobre aquel chico, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Pero la testarudez de la pelirroja volvió a ser la tónica principal, por lo que su curiosidad no pudo verse saciada.

Pero la mujer no pensaba quedarse frustrada, por lo que afrontó a su marido una vez a solas. Esperó a que él se dispusiera a levantarse de la mesa para posar una mano en su brazo con una mirada aparentemente inocente.

—William, ¿sería mucho pedir que esta noche me hicieras algo de compañía? —el tono cándido de la voz de su esposa no hizo más que alarmar al hombre. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ese tono de voz significaba un posible interrogatorio.

—Por supuesto —fue la respuesta, aunque no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, fiel a su personalidad, prefería enfrentarse a su mujer esa misma noche y dejar las cosas bien establecidas que irlo retrasando y, de ese modo, hacer que las preguntas de Beatrice fueran aumentando más y más. Era consciente de que ella adoraba a su hija y no veía del todo bien las uniones pactadas, pero albergaba la esperanza de que quizás Viktor lograra encandilar a Eleanor lo suficiente como para que ésta aceptara por su propia cuenta el enlace.

Había hablado durante la mañana con James Kingston sobre negocios, incluso cuando los jóvenes se hubieron retirado, pero ese mismo tema acabó derivando hacia un posible matrimonio.

 _—Voy a serle franco, señor Bradwell —había dicho Lord Kingston mientras que repasaba por encima un libro de cuentas donde estaban registrados los ingresos de la empresa de William durante lo que llevaban de año —Maneja unas cifras que son envidiables por muchos... incluso por mi. Está claro que corren tiempos de bonanza para las personas con olfato para los negocios y está claro que usted ha sabido aprovechar esa ventaja._

 _William alzó una ceja, esperando las siguientes palabras. Era consciente de que aquello se había convertido en una charla en la que, cualquier palabra, podía precipitarlo todo. Le daba la impresión de estar caminando sobre una capa de hielo muy fino y que, si encontraba el modo de usar bien sus cartas, podría acabar todo mucho mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado._

 _—Las viejas fortunas empiezan a dilapidarse poco a poco mientras que cada año surgen nuevos ricos hechos a sí mismos. Unos tenemos los títulos; los otros, el dinero._

 _—¿Qué está insinuando? —William aprovechó aquella pausa para intentar tantear el terreno._

 _—No vaya a malinterpretarme, no soy uno de esos nobles arruinados que busca hacer tratos con burgueses para recuperar su patrimonio —el tono de James dejaba claro que no pensaba permitir especulación alguna —Sigo disfrutando de una buena fortuna, pero no puedo evitar querer ampliarla aún más. ¿Es acaso un delito tener ambición? —calló unos momentos, como dejando que sus palabras calasen en su interlocutor —Como ya he dicho, usted tiene el dinero que puedo necesitar; una alianza comercial con usted es más que favorable. No me arrepentiría en invertir en su empresa, pero entiéndame que recele de la misma. ¿Quién me asegura a mi que la inversión que haga llegue a buen puerto? Además de que para arriesgar esa cantidad de dinero quisiera tener un resguardo de que no vaya a perderlo._

 _William no perdía palabra alguna. Una inversión cuantiosa en su empresa podría multiplicar sus ganancias y asegurar la fortuna de la familia Bradwell. Pero como aquel hombre había dicho, necesitaría un resguardo de que ese gasto iba a ser rentable. Recordó la frase que había pronunciado antes, esa en la que mencionaba que unos tenían los títulos y los otros, el dinero. ¿Acaso lord Kingston estaba sugiriendo lo que él imaginaba?_

 _Decidió jugárselo todo. Recordó el hecho de que Viktor le había preguntado por su hija y, aferrándose a aquella opción que había barajado desde el día previo, se armó de valor para hacer la propuesta que no abandonaba su mente._

 _—¿Y si usted y yo fuéramos de la misma familia? —no le sorprendió el pequeño gesto de irritación del noble; era consciente de que muchos de ellos miraban a los burgueses por encima del hombro —Imagine, usted recibe un dinero inesperado de una dote que podría invertir en mi empresa, beneficiándose además de sus ingresos debido al parentesco. ¿No sería beneficioso?_

 _James calló unos instantes. Finalmente, alzando una ceja, observó con aire calculador a William._

 _—¿Está sugiriendo que...?_

 _—Le ofrezco un matrimonio a Viktor con Eleanor_ _—sentenció —Le entregaría a mi hija una buena dote y ese dinero podría usarlo su hijo para invertir. Usted no arriesgaría una libra de su patrimonio y, al ser Eleanor su nuera, podría beneficiarse de los ingresos que la empresa obtenga. Ya sabe que no tengo heredero, pues mi esposa no dio a luz a ningún hijo varón, pero por el matrimonio podría nombrar a Viktor como mi sucesor. A la larga todo el patrimonio de los Bradwell acabaría perteneciendo a su familia. Usted vería su fortuna multiplicada y Eleanor alcanzaría un lugar en las esferas sociales más altas. ¿Acepta mi propuesta, Lord Kingston?_

 _El noble frunció el ceño, sospesando sus opciones. Aquellos momentos de reflexión le parecieron a William una eternidad. No se sentía culpable en negociar con la mano de su hija, a fin de cuentas era una práctica habitual entre familias de la clase alta. Ya hablaría con Beatrice de ser necesario, pero él estaba dispuesto a conseguir aquel enlace, aunque tuviera que arrastrar a Eleanor al altar._

 _—Acepto_ _—sentenció finalmente James —Hablaré con mi hijo al respecto, pero creo que no será necesario; lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, si preguntó por su hija anoche no fue precisamente por gusto. He escuchado lo que se dice de ella —añadió haciendo un pequeño mohín —y por suerte o por desgracia parece ser el tipo de joven que agrada a mi hijo._

 _—No se hable más —William ya paladeaba el triunfo —Me encargaré de que mi hija acepte el arreglo tanto si quiere como si no. Parece que su etapa rebelde está quedando atrás._

Sin embargo, aunque William había planeado aquella reunión para que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto no fue eso lo que le contó a su esposa cuando ella le preguntó por la visita de aquel noble y de su hijo. Narró la parte correspondiente a los negocios, más que nada porque antes quería ver si tal vez Eleanor aceptaba, cuando llegase el momento, la proposición de Viktor. De suceder tal cosa, ni siquiera tendría que discutir con su mujer por un matrimonio de conveniencia, pues la joven se casaría por amor, como a veces fantaseaba su esposa. Quizás debería decirle algún día a Beatrice que las historias que ella leía en sus novelas románticas donde las jovencitas contraían matrimonio con el hombre de sus sueños distaban mucho de la realidad.

* * *

Eleanor se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un nudo en el estómago. Estaba deseosa de ver a Rosalya, pero era consciente de que iba a tener que mentir si quería verla, más que nada porque sabía que se enfrentaba a la oposición de su padre. Pero sus ganas de ver a su amiga eran mayores que la obediencia que sabía que debía a su progenitor, de modo que, mientras su doncella acudía a ayudarla a cambiarse el camisón por el vestido que llevaría aquel día, comenzó a urdir posibles excusas para poder reencontrarse con la chica. Era consciente de que si lograba salir tendría que ser en compañía de Iris, pero eso era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto. Siempre había tratado con amabilidad a su doncella, incluso en alguna que otra ocasión la había escuchado cuando ella le contaba los problemas de su vida personal. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Barajó las opciones que tenía para lograr salir de la casa sin tener que pasar por un revuelo. Decir la verdad quedaba totalmente descartado, más que nada porque sólo conseguiría que su padre se enfureciera ante la terquedad de su hija por ir en contra de su voluntad.

¿Y si decía que quería reunirse con una de sus amigas pertenecientes a la alta sociedad? No solía llevarse bien con las que eran más remilgadas, pero había una familia similar a la suya, los Brown, que tenían una hija de su misma edad llamada Melody. Era la chica con la que tenía mayor trato, y la excusa de ir a verla no sonaría extraña.

Esa fue la idea que escogió de modo que, cuando por fin bajó al comedor para tomar el desayuno en compañía de su familia, decidió poner en práctica su artimaña.

—Esta mañana creo que voy a salir a dar un paseo —optó por no pedir permiso, sino ir introduciendo su intención poco a poco. Si no hablaba pidiendo una aprobación, sino afirmando sus intenciones, sus probabilidades tal vez aumentasen —Quisiera ir a visitar a Melody Brown, hace tanto que no la veo... no estuvo en el último baile que se celebró la semana pasada.

—¿Melody Brown? —su madre la miró con cierta sorpresa —¿No es la chica que se ha prometido con el hijo de la familia Chapman? A ver si recuerdo el nombre de ese chico...

—Nathaniel —la voz de su padre sonó tan fría como el hielo —Podrías estar en el lugar de la hija de los Brown, Eleanor; si tan sólo no te hubiera dado por pelearte en mitad de aquel evento con Ámber...

La aludida bufó. No olvidaba cómo su padre había intentado pactar una boda con aquel chico, cuya hermana era una arpía de manual. Aquella estúpida se había dedicado a soltar indirectas malintencionadas contra Eleanor hasta que ella se había hartado y no había tenido mejor idea que derramar su copa de champán en su cabeza. Los gritos de la hija de los Chapman casi la dejaron sorda y, cuando volvieron a casa, tuvo que enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, pero admitía que todo eso había valido la pena sólo por ver la cara de histérica de Ámber.

—Pero bueno, cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana, ¿no? —la mujer volvió a la carga —Puede que ya mismo tú también te prometas.

Eleanor se atragantó con el té ante aquellas palabras. Comenzó a toser como una posesa y, cuando finalmente aquel ataque se le hubo pasado, miró a sus padres por turnos con ojos desencajados.

—¿Cómo? —acertó a preguntar con voz ahogada. No percibió la mirada de extrañeza que cruzó el rostro de William, que no esperaba aquel comentario por parte de Beatrice. No le había contado nada de su pacto con los Kingston.

—Bueno, ayer saliste con el hijo de lord Kingston —la mujer sonaba animada —Y parecías bastante contenta cuando volviste a casa...

—Sólo le conozco de un día, ¿en serio ya está creyendo que voy a casarme con él? ¿No puedo tenerle como amigo? —la misma Eleanor era consciente del absurdo de sus palabras. Siendo una joven soltera de veinte años no era normal que tuviera un amigo como tal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas le quedaba tiempo para entrar en la categoría de "pasada". A partir de cierta edad las chicas que no lograban contraer matrimonio acababan siendo consideradas solteronas, un estado que siempre era nombrado con una mezcla de burla y pavor. Ninguna chica quería acabar en ese grupo, y Eleanor era más que consciente de que el tiempo que le quedaba se estaba acabando.

—No digas tonterías, hija —Beatrice usó un tono condescendiente —No olvides que la juventud es efímera...

Eleanor bajó la vista, completamente descolocada. Al menos había logrado salirse con la suya, a pesar de que el precio fuera tener que pasar por aquella conversación. Le extrañaba esa prisa por parte de su madre, la abanderada de los matrimonios por amor. Quizás ella también fuera consciente del poco tiempo que le estaba empezando a quedar a su hija.

Perdida en esas cavilaciones abandonó su casa, avanzando a paso vivo por las calles, seguida por su inseparable Iris. No se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que finalmente llegó al parque que su amiga le había mencionado en su carta. Si bien era un espacio verde de tamaño considerable, ninguna de las dos tuvo que decir el sitio concreto en el que se reunirían, pues desde la infancia habían adorado el lago central del parque. Hacia ese lugar se encaminó la pelirroja, vislumbrando la larga cabellera blanca de Rosalya antes incluso de llegar.

Apretó el paso, más que feliz de poder verla de nuevo, aunque sorprendiéndose de verla acompañada por alguien más. Por un momento creyó que tal vez el caballero que iba con ella sería su marido, pero pronto deshechó la idea. Conocía demasiado bien aquel perfil, aquel cabello blanco...

—¿Señor Ainsworth? —fue como si la presencia de Rosa se desvaneciera. Eleanor no tenía más ojos que para Lysandro y él tampoco parecía saber del todo cómo reaccionar.

—¿No es una casualidad deliciosa? —inquirió Rosalya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Lysandro es el hermano de Leigh y ya que hoy mi marido no podía venir le he propuesto que me acompañase...

Eleanor notaba cómo la sangre se le iba a los pies. Le parecía todo demasiado enrevesado; su mente era capaz de asimilar que el marido de su mejor amiga era el hermano de aquel joven.

* * *

 **Yo misma admito que todo se está enredado demasiado XD. Por un lado tenemos la boda pactada por los padres y por otro a un Lysandro celoso...**

 **Como es habitual, os animo a que si seguís la historia, dejéis un review dando vuestra opinión. ¡Ya sabéis que me motivan a continuar actualizando más rápido!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Lysandro ni Eleanor eran capaces de articular palabra alguna tras el comentario de Rosalya, pero curiosamente ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese preciso instante: que de casualidad, ninguna. El carácter de Rosa era conocido por ambos y los dos podían afirmar con casi total seguridad que ella debía de haber movido algunos hilos para que se produjera ese encuentro, además aquellas palabras no habían hecho más que aumentar sus sospechas. Eleanor no era capaz de poner en pie el motivo que su amiga podría haber tenido para llevar a Lysandro a aquel encuentro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella, como mujer casada que ahora era, disfrutaba de más libertades que la pelirroja (además de que, al no pertenecer a la alta sociedad no tenía que acatar del todo las estrictas normas del decoro femenino a la hora de salir a la calle). Por su parte, Lysandro sí que tenía alguna sospecha sobre el motivo por el que su cuñada le había arrastrado con ella. No olvidaba que le había propuesto salir cuando volvió a casa, completamente alterado por el ataque de celos sufrido al ver a Eleanor con aquel desconocido.

El mero recuerdo hizo que, cuando observó a la joven, los celos volvieran a hacer acto de presencia, por mucho que lo enervara. Como había hecho el día previo, se intentó recordar a si mismo que no tenía motivo alguno por el que sentirse celoso de ella, pero era como pedirle peras al olmo. No pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, gesto que no le pasó por alto a Eleanor, y a Rosalya tampoco. Esta última, viendo que si no hacía nada aquellos dos se quedarían pasmados, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Admitía que quizás no debería haber forzado aquel encuentro, pero por un lado se moría de ganas de ver a su amiga, y por otro quería ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Vamos Nellie, ¿no vas a saludar a tu vieja amiga? —puso un falso tono triste, aunque la sonrisa que se deslizó por sus labios arruinó el posible efecto de su tono. Su amiga agitó levemente la cabeza, como si tratara de despejarse, para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Por el rabillo del ojo Rosalya pudo ver cómo Lysandro permanecía totalmente inmóvil, mirándolas sin decir palabra alguna —Esto ya me va gustando más —añadió, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga —Me había sentido olvidada por unos momentos, como si ya no te importara.

—No seas melodramática, Rosa; tan sólo me ha sorprendido encontrarme con... —las palabras se le atragantaron, mirando ella también al chico, que le devolvió la mirada con el rostro imperturbable. A Eleanor le había sorprendido por igual el enterarse de ese modo de que su mejor amiga era la cuñada de su profesor de canto (y de paso del caballero que la estaba trayendo por el camino de la amargura, por decirlo de algún modo) como el hecho de ver la frialdad en el rostro del joven. No habían tratado mucho, eso lo admitía, pero cuando daban sus lecciones entre ellos había una tensión muy diferente a la que había notado nada más llegar, al menos por la parte de él. No conseguía poner en pie el motivo de esa aparente hostilidad, más que nada porque la última vez que se vieron se habían tratado como siempre. Antes le costaba mantenerle la mirada por vergüenza, pero ahora había algo en él que la hacía sentir incómoda, cómo si la estuviera acusando de algo.

Sin embargo, no quiso parecer descortés, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el modo en que había reaccionado cuando se lo encontró junto a su amiga. Así pues, haciendo de tripas corazón, soltó a Rosalya para volverse hacia él con toda la calma de la que fue capaz.

—Disculpe mi reacción de antes si le ha molestado, pero me sorprendió verle —trató por todos los medios de sonar amable, pero en su voz se notaba su desconcierto. Tenía ganas de agarrar las solapas de su abrigo y zarandearle para que al menos le dijera el motivo de su frialdad, pero nunca sería capaz de ello. Las innumerables lecciones de modales y protocolo que había recibido especialmente en los últimos años habían calado tan fuerte en ella que no podía menos que actuar siguiendo los dictámenes de la que era considerada como "la compostura femenina".

—A mi también me sorprendió verla, señorita Bradwell —Lysandro habló con un tono correcto, pero distante. Él mismo se sentía mal por hablarle de ese modo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, debido al poco trato que habían tenido, con esa actitud sólo estaba consiguiendo alejarla más; pero no podía evitarlo. Desde pequeño se había dado cuenta que era una persona propensa a los ataques de celos, y aunque era un rasgo de su personalidad que odiaba, no podía remediarlo. Era como si se hubiera comido algo que se fuese descomponiendo en su interior, contaminando todo su cuerpo célula a célula, hasta que su actitud cambiaba radicalmente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir que, si bien se había sorprendido con verla allí, le había sorprendido todavía más el cruzársela la jornada previa. Pero tampoco quería montar una escenita con su cuñada delante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambas eran amigas desde la infancia.

—Tengo que admitir que parte de la culpa de esta situación es mía —Rosalya no perdió la ocasión de meter baza, quizás sintiéndose algo mal al ver la situación tan tensa que había provocado —Te pedí que vinieras conmigo cuando ya había enviado la misiva y la verdad es que se me pasó avisarte, Nellie —era mentira, pero tampoco se sintió mal por soltar semejante embuste.

—Déjalo Rosa, no pasa nada —Eleanor intentó sonar animada, aunque dudaba que hubiera podido convencer a alguien. _"En realidad sí que pasa algo por todo esto"_ añadió en su mente.

* * *

Los tres pasearon por el parque, siendo seguidos de cerca por la fiel doncella de Eleanor. Rosalya aprovechó el paseo para poner al día a su amiga de todo lo sucedido desde poco antes de la boda hasta su regreso desde Escocia. Le habló de nuevo de las penurias que había pasado dejándose la piel en varios trabajos para tener una suma de dinero que les permitiera el capricho; le describió la boda con todo lujo de detalles y luego se deleitó narrándole todos los sitios que habían visitado. Eleanor escuchaba en silencio con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, feliz ante el regocijo de su amiga. En más de una ocasión le pidió disculpas por su ausencia en muchos de los momentos más importantes para Rosalya, pero ella le recordó una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que entendía la obediencia que ella le debía a su padre.

Lysandro, por su parte, las seguía en completo silencio, observando los pasos que las dos amigas daban. Le resultaba extraño escuchar a Rosalya hablar en un tono tan cercano con Eleanor, sobre todo el uso de aquel diminutivo de su nombre que su cuñada usaba con ella. Si bien había sido consciente de la relación entre ambas desde que Rosalya se lo contó el día de su regreso, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Para él la hija de los Bradwell siempre había sido como una especie de reliquia que estuviera perennemente vigilada y lejos de su alcance; una criatura de otro mundo que de vez en cuando se dignaba a relacionarse con él. A fin de cuentas era la sensación habitual que se tenía cuando se trataba con una persona de una clase social diferente a la propia, pero entre las dos chicas las clases sociales parecían desaparecer. Si no fuera por la diferencia de los ropajes de una y otra, casi podrían ser tomadas como hermanas.

Pero ellas también habían tenido problemas, eso sí lo sabía. Rosa le había explicado que Eleanor no pudo ir al enlace, a pesar de haber sido invitada, por la oposición de su padre; además de que su amistad había tenido que pasar a ser secreta, debido a que la familia Bradwell no veía con buenos ojos que su hija se relacionara con otras personas que estaban "por debajo de ellos". Sin embargo, que Eleanor siguiera en sus trece alentaba, en cierto modo, sus fantasías más descabelladas, esas que aún no habían sido atacadas por esa bestia insaciable que eran sus celos. Tal vez debería intentar hablar con ella, enterarse de quién era ese joven que la acompañaba y esperar a tener una respuesta por su parte antes de realizar conclusiones.

 _"Sí, mucho confiar en su palabra... pero ayer bien que salió de paseo con aquel tipo en vez de dar la clase contigo"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, logrando que los viejos celos volvieran a la carga. Sin embargo, trató por todos los medios de controlarlos, de que esta vez no le hicieran perder la partida. Hablaría con Eleanor antes de seguir dejando a los celos consumirle.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando la doncella de la hija de los Bradwell se acercó a ella y le mostró un pequeño reloj. La joven dio un respingo, cómo si algo la hubiera sorprendido, para luego girarse hacia su amiga, con aspecto algo aturullado.

—Ay Rosa, me encantaría seguir hablando, pero tengo que ir a hacer una visita o quizás no me vuelvas a ver el pelo —Lysandro no entendió del todo esa frase, pero vio que para la aludida sí debía de significar algo, pues su expresión denotaba comprensión más que desconcierto.

—Prométeme que vendrás algún día a casa —Rosa tomó las manos de su amiga con gesto de súplica —Puedo decirle a mi madre que venga también; seguro que se alegra de verte.

—Lo haré, te lo aseguro —Eleanor liberó sus manos de las de su amiga, para luego girarse hacia Lysandro. El chico pudo ver el recelo en sus ojos, quizás debido a su comportamiento previo. Se sintió estúpido hasta decir basta —Ha sido un placer encontrarme con usted —añadió.

Lysandro no supo de dónde sacó el valor para, ignorando olímpicamente a su cuñada, acercarse a Eleanor intentando mostrarse más amable, cómo intentando alejar ese recelo de ella.

—Sería descortés por mi parte no acompañarla —dijo con tono calmo, ganándose de paso una mirada estupefacta por parte de la aludida y una imperceptible sonrisa por parte de su cuñada.

—Le aseguro que no es necesario —la joven dio la vuelta sobre sus tobillos, más que dispuesta a ir a buen paso a casa de Melody para dar credibilidad a su excusa. No podía arriesgarse a que su padre descubriera que había metido, o de lo contrario no le permitiría volver a salir sólo con su doncella. Sin embargo, notó como el chico la sujetó delicadamente por el brazo, reteniéndola. No hizo apenas fuerza, pero aquel contacto ya bastó para dejarla clavada en el sitio.

—Insisto —sentenció él, logrando que el corazón de Eleanor brincara en su pecho. Parecía menos frío que antes, y eso le era casi tan reconfortante como una taza de té.

* * *

 **Sé que puede parecer algo lento el ritmo, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo con estos dos. Además, a todos nos encanta el slow burn, que lo sé yo (aunque a veces frustre más que otra cosa XD).**

 **Os animo a que, si leéis esta historia, deis vuestra opinión. Estoy tratando de ir con tiempo, de explorar bien los personajes y que la acción no vaya demasiado deprisa, que sea coherente con la época en la que pasa toda esta historia. No me imagino a la gente del XIX lanzándose en los brazos de otra persona como hoy en día se hace y ya he dicho muchas veces que quiero ser históricamente coherente. Es por eso que necesito vuestra opinión sobre el fic, sobre si véis ese rigor que intento trasmitir capítulo tras capítulo. Es similar a cuando alguien os hace unas galletas y decís lo que pensáis. Pues esta es mi galleta (?)**

 **OK, ahora me ha dado hambre.**


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor no entendía del todo el motivo por el que Lysandro se había empeñado en acompañarle, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra desde la apresurada despedida de Rosalya. Caminaban en silencio, pero no era un silencio tenso al uso, sino que daba la impresión de que los dos querían decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. A Eleanor en concreto le quemaban en la lengua las preguntas sobre su actitud tan distante de antes, mientras que Lysandro no podía evitar darle vueltas en su mente al modo en que debería abordar a la joven en lo referido a su peculiar paseo del día anterior.

Paso a paso iban acercándose a la salida del parque, notando cómo las primeras hojas muertas de la estación crujían bajo sus pies. Eleanor comenzaba a pensar que ese sonido sería el único que escucharían, que él se había limitado a acompañarla por simple cortesía, cuando de repente el chico rompió el silencio.

—Parece que se encuentra mejor —dijo cómo si tal cosa.

Eleanor no pudo menos que mirarle con cara de no estar entendiendo nada. ¿Cómo que se encontraba mejor? En la semana que había transcurrido desde la primera lección de canto no había caído enferma ni una sola vez, de hecho, si mal no recordaba, había sido él quien había solicitado cancelar la clase del día previo, o eso le había dado a entender su padre. Bueno, en realidad esa conclusión la había sacado ella, puesto que William se había limitado a decirle que la lección de aquella mañana se anulaba. Nada más.

—A riesgo de parecer estúpida, no entiendo a qué se refiere —Eleanor querría haberle preguntado de una forma más directa por el motivo de sus palabras, pero era consciente de lo maleducado que eso habría sido —Mi salud no se ha resentido en ningún momento.

—Quizás eso explica el motivo por el que ayer paseaba con ese caballero —los celos volvieron a traicionar a Lysandro antes de que este llegara a darse cuenta. Cuando fue consciente de sus palabras ya era demasiado tarde, pues éstas ya habían sido pronunciadas ante la mirada atónita de Eleanor. La joven se detuvo, esbozando una expresión que a él le pareció casi impenetrable. ¿Estaba enfadada, molesta o simplemente desconcertada? Normalmente ella era cómo un libro abierto, sobre todo en lo referido a sus ojos; no la conocía de mucho pero siempre que acudía a su casa para las lecciones ella derrochaba entusiasmo por sus ojos. Sin embargo, ahora parecía haberse cubierto con una especie de velo que le impedía ver lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Es un conocido de la familia que vino de visita y se ofreció a acompañarme —la aludida sonaba molesta —Siempre es mejor salir a tomar el aire a quedarse en casa escuchando cómo las cabezas de familia atan el futuro. Además —su tono se volvió levemente más afilado —¿Qué importa si salí a pasear con alguien o no? La clase fue cancelada y me encontré con toda la mañana libre. Al menos la visita de Lord Kingston y su hijo me sacó un poco del tedio.

La mente de Lysandro parecía ir a mil tratando de asimilar toda esa información. Había escuchado hablar de la familia Kingston y, si bien Eleanor parecía completamente ajena a cualquier sospecha (al menos esa impresión le daba, viendo cómo abordaba aquel encuentro cómo algo puramente fortuito mientras su padre hacía lazos comerciales) a él todo aquello comenzaba a olerle a podrido. Sabía que la hija de los Bradwell era una joven soltera y, teniendo en cuenta la fortuna de la familia, su mano debía ser codiciada; de hecho no comprendía cómo era que ella siguiera soltera a su edad. No pertenecía a los círculos sociales más elevados, pero en esa época ese tipo de rumores corría cómo la pólvora, sobre todo espoleado por los sirvientes de las casas más acomodadas. De ese modo él estaba tan enterado.

Que los Kingston hubieran visitado a los Bradwell y que sus hijos comenzaran a relacionarse bien podría acabar en una proposición de enlace. De hecho, Lysandro se apostaba el cuello a que en algún momento esa palabra habría surgido entre los dos caballeros, pero obviamente Eleanor permanecía ajena a todo. Si se pactaba un matrimonio, ella sería, posiblemente, la última en enterarse.

Si bien las palabras de la joven lo intranquilizaron más, vio algo extraño en el modo en que ella había hablado. No había dicho que su familia cancelase la clase, sino más bien había dado a entender que creía que la cancelación había venido de su parte. ¿Acaso William Bradwell sospechaba algo de él (a pesar de que estaba esforzándose lo máximo posible en no dejar ver en absoluto sus nacientes sentimientos) o simplemente había sido una coincidencia?

Decidió indagar en ese aspecto, por un lado para alejar de su mente los pensamientos de un posible enlace entre esas dos familias, por otro para confirmar sus sospechas.

—No quisiera parecer descortés, pero ayer recibí una nota por parte de su padre en la que se me avisaba de la cancelación de la clase. De ahí mi suposición de que quizás estuviera enferma.

El rostro de Eleanor pasó de la frialdad al desconcierto. El gesto parecía tan genuino que Lysandro no tuvo duda de que ella tampoco estaba enterada del todo.

" _Quizás aún haya esperanzas para ti"_ dijo una voz en su interior, pero intentó no escucharla. Había pensado demasiado en la posibilidad de acercarse más a ella cómo para ser consciente de que era una locura de principio a fin. ¿Qué iba a lograr dejando que esos sentimientos crecieran? ¿Un golpe mayor cuando la familia Bradwell prometiera a su hija?

—Es curioso que mi padre mandara esa nota cuando a mi no me dijo nada en absoluto —la joven bajó el tono —Él me dijo ayer por la mañana, durante el desayuno, que la clase se había cancelado. Nada más...

La pelirroja dejó de hablar, mientras que rumiaba en su interior aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué su padre no le había dicho que cancelaba la clase? Pensó en el encuentro con los Kingston, en el modo en que su padre la había forzado a estar presente incluso cuando ella no era más necesaria que un jarrón decorativo. ¿Acaso su progenitor anuló la clase para que ella tuviera la mañana libre y así pasara tiempo con Viktor? Era consciente de que aquel encuentro entre William y lord Kingston no había sido aleatorio, ningún encuentro de ese tipo lo era. Pero ese modo tan peculiar de iniciarlo, y el hecho de que ambos hijos estuvieran presentes... además de la insistencia de su padre por el hecho de que ella pasara tiempo con Viktor...

La sospecha golpeó a Eleanor del mismo modo que un ariete. Su padre estaba tendiendo unos hilos que escapaban a su control, y estaba comenzando a temer a dónde la conducirían dichos hilos. Una familia noble siempre era el deseo de una familia como la suya...

Sintió la vieja rebeldía arder en su interior. Años atrás había sido el terremoto de la alta sociedad, pero esa energía fue reducida cuando, con el paso de los años, se vio atada a la férrea disciplina que dirigía la vida de la gente de su estatus, además de adquirir cierta madurez y comprender su papel de hija casadera. Esos factores la habían convertido en alguien pasmosa, en una jovencita igual que las demás que se limitaban a estar plácidamente sentadas, esperando a que las cosas pasaran por si mismas.

No quería que otra persona tomara el control de su vida, pero por otro lado le aterraba tomar las riendas por su propia voluntad. La educación recibida era un contrapeso fuerte a sus ansias de control de su destino, pero si se dejaba guiar por las conveciones sociales probablemente acabaría acatando la voluntad de otros frente a la suya. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y ser consecuente con el camino que eligiera. Pero al menos de eso último sí estaba más segura.

Tragó saliva, preparándose para sus siguientes palabras. Años atrás semejante gesto apenas le habría supuesto un titubeo, pero la fresca Nellie había quedado atrás.

—¿Le gusta el teatro? —inquirió de la forma más casual posible, logrando que ahora el desconcertado fuera él, debido al radical cambio de tema.

—Sí, pero no sé a qué viene... —Lysandro empezó a hablar, pero Eleanor lo cortó.

—Mañana a las ocho hay una representación de una obra extranjera, El Enfermo Imaginario creo que se llamaba, en el Theatre Royal. Tal vez quisiera acompañarme...

Era increíble lo mucho que le costaba proponerle semejante plan. Se sentía igual de nerviosa, o incluso más, que cuando Viktor se la quedó mirando al encontrar ella la libreta de Lysandro en su casa (que por cierto, aún seguía escondida en uno de sus cajones y debería ir devolviéndola). Su parte racional bramaba por la forma en la que ella había abordado aquella invitación, un modo totalmente opuesto a lo que dictaba el protocolo. Sin embargo Lysandro no parecía molesto por aquella propuesta tan directa; podría decirse que incluso parecía complacido.

—Será un placer —fue su respuesta.

Eleanor sonrió. Hablaría con Melody en cuanto llegase a su casa para que ella también fuera al teatro y así tener una excusa. Si su amiga invitaba a su prometido no sería raro que ella también los acompañase.

* * *

Llegaba ya la hora de comer y William Bradwell no había abandonado en ningún momento su despacho. Esperaba el regreso de su hija casi con impaciencia, mientras que sus ojos iban una y otra vez desde el enorme ventanal que había a las espaldas de su escritorio, hasta el pulcro sobre dirigido a la familia que reposaba sobre su gran mesa de caoba. En alguna que otra ocasión había intentado distraerse tomando algún libro de las múltiples estanterías que flanqueaban la estancia, pero las letras bailaban ante sus ojos. Nunca había dado un paso tan radical en lo que se refería al destino de la familia y se sentía del mismo modo que un ajedrecista que va moviendo sus fichas por el tablero poco a poco. Cualquier paso en falso podría precipitar todo su plan al desastre.

Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que su hija ya había sentado la cabeza... todos sus planes anteriores de buscar un enlace conveniente para los negocios de la familia habían sido arruinados por Eleanor de un modo u otro; aunque ahora parecía mucho más madura. Tal vez esta ocasión fuera la definitiva, y tampoco se quejaba. ¡Un enlace con una familia noble y adinerada! Serían la envidia de las demás familias burguesas.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo hicieron erguirse en su asiento, completamente en tensión.

—Adelante —dijo con voz clara.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se coló su hija, con aspecto algo apocado. Parecía algo turbada, quizás por la conversación que podría haber tenido con Melody. Le gustaba que se relacionara con la hija de los Brownl, seguro que esa chica era una buena influencia para ella. Al menos últimamente no parecía tan pesada con el tema de seguir tratando con la hija de su antigua niñera.

—Jacob me ha dicho que quería verme —Jacob era el mayordomo de la familia, un hombre ya entrado en años que había servido para los Bradwell desde que era un adolescente. Él había sido el encargado de remitir a Eleanor la petición de su padre.

—Sí, quería avisarte de que ha llegado esto —tendió el sobre a su hija —Los Kingston quieren celebrar su reincorporación a la vida social londinense por todo lo alto, según veo. Van a organizar una cena y hemos sido invitados a ella.

Eleanor guardó silencio, estudiando la misiva con el ceño fruncido. La cena se celebraría la tarde próxima, a las seis. Recordó cómo Lysandro y ella habían dejado apalabrado el ir al teatro a las ocho... además de que si ella había sido invitada, seguramente Melody también. Su plan iba haciendo aguas por momentos, pero recordó que había tomado una decisión antes, mientras aún estaba en el parque. Estaba claro que iba a tener que tirar de ingenio para poder abandonar la cena y acudir al teatro, pero de una cosa sí que estaba segura: iba a ir a la obra costara lo que le costase.

* * *

 **Por fin Eleanor decide tener un poco de iniciativa, y menos mal, porque me ponía nerviosa XD. ¿Cómo se las apañará para conseguir escabullirse?**

 **Volviendo a la costumbre de tooooodos los caps, os animo a dejar un bonito review. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy escribiendo a 33 grados en mi casa, creo que me los merezco por la deshidratación. Venga, que son dos minutitos de nada y me hacen feliz...**


	11. Chapter 11

Viktor debía admitir que los eventos sociales le resultaban algo, cuanto menos, tedioso. No era una persona que fuera muy amiga de las conversaciones banales y para su desgracia ese tipo de charla era lo que más abundaba en esas reuniones. Eso y jovencitas casaderas intentando pescar un marido, claro; muchas veces parecían más perros de presa que personas como tal. Él era consciente, además, de que en calidad de "presa" era algo terriblemente deseable: un chico con dinero, buena posición, y lo más importante, _título nobiliario._ Las hijas de las altas familias burguesas casi se relamerían al verle...

Lo gracioso de la situación era que él estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo aquel mal trago únicamente por encontrarse con una de esas hijas de nuevos ricos. Al mencionarle su padre que pensaba organizar un evento social para celebrar su reincorporación a la vida social londinense, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle que invitara a los Bradwell, una petición que su padre, para su sorpresa, encaró de una forma mucho más amable de lo habitual. Viktor conocía a su progenitor lo suficiente cómo para saber que no soportaba a los burgueses venidos a más que, al disponer de una cantidad de dinero que en un pasado apenas podían soñar, ya se creían dignos de tratar con los miembros de la aristocracia del mismo modo que si fueran sus iguales. William Bradwell era el ejemplo personificado del tipo de persona que lord Kingston siempre miraba por encima del hombro, de ahí la sorpresa de su hijo de que admitiera su propuesta sin apenas discutir.

Si su madre hubiera estado viva también se habría quejado, seguramente. Elizabeth Kingston, su progenitora, tenía el mismo orgullo estamental, por llamarlo de algún modo, que su marido. Siempre se había quejado de los matrimonios entre familias nobles empobrecidas con familias burguesas que habían amasado fortunas para poder recuperar el desahogo económico que habían venido tendiendo en el pasado. Sin embargo, era curioso cómo ese orgullo no la había protegido de la tuberculosis. Fue por esa enfermedad que la familia Kingston tuvo que abandonar Londres para ir a las tierras que poseían en el norte de Irlanda, porque Elizabeth no habría soportado que en Londres se supiera que había contraído una enfermedad que ella achacaba a los pobres. Sus últimos meses los había pasado en un sanatorio irlandés, pero su cuerpo frágil no pudo resistir la enfermedad y finalmente murió un año atrás. Su pérdida dejó a su padre tan tocado que tardaron más de lo esperado en volver a Londres.

Esos pensamientos no abandonaban su mente mientras esperaba, junto a su padre, la llegada de los invitados. Habían querido hacer un evento no demasiado formal, de ahí preferir celebrar una cena a dar uno de esos bailes que tanto se daban durante la temporada; pero eso no quitaba que la lista de invitados fuera bastante extensa. A James Kingston, sin embargo, no le importó excederse, pues era consciente de que podían permitirse invitar a cuantos asistentes deseasen.

El vestíbulo de la enorme casa señorial que poseían a las afueras de la ciudad pronto comenzó a irse llenando de asistentes y del ruido de las conversaciones. Las "famosas" hijas de familias burguesas eran las que más alborotaban, tal y cómo Viktor había temido. Parecían más que dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible por llamar su atención, reclamando su presencia una y otra vez para detalles tan insignificantes como admirar el vestido de una de ellas o dar su opinión sobre un complemento o similar. Viktor soportaba todo aquello con una sonrisa educada, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo controlaba la puerta, abierta de par en par para recibir a los invitados que aún faltaban por llegar. Era extraño que los Bradwell aún no hubieran hecho acto de presencia, aunque aún tenían margen para llegar.

—¡Señorito Kingston! —a los diez minutos de que los invitados hubieran empezado a llegar a Viktor casi le daba un tic nervioso cada vez que alguien lo llamaba. Manteniendo la compostura se giró para encontrarse con una jovencita de pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules —¡Es un placer!

Viktor no era capaz de poner en pie quién era ella, más que nada porque tampoco era una persona con buena memoria para los nombres. La chica pareció darse cuenta, pues no tardó en volver a la carga.

—No se preocupe por no recordarme, de hecho es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara. Soy Melody Brown —las palabras ayudaron a que Viktor recordarse lo poco que había escuchado sobre ella. Era la prometida del hijo de los Chapman, su padre le había comentado algo al respecto cuando volvieron de visitar a los Bradwell. Le había contado que Eleanor, a pesar de parecer tan modosita y educada, había tenido sus "años de rebeldía" y en ese periodo fue cuando arruinó un posible compromiso con el hijo de los Chapman peleándose con Ámber, la otra hija de la familia. Ahora ese posible candidato que ella había espantado se había prometido con la hija de los Brown, a la que tenía frente a frente en esos momentos. La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja, cómo si supiera algo que a Viktor se le pasara.

—Un placer —el chico contestó de la forma más escueta posible, por un lado porque no sentía muchos deseos de hablar, y por otro porque justamente en ese momento los Bradwell cruzaban la puerta, con Eleanor en la retaguardia —Si me disculpa... —añadió, disponiéndose a marcharse, pero Melody lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos —Viktor notó cierto tono travieso en su voz mientras ella miraba a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en el rostro —Había oído que había sido visto paseando con Eleanor Bradwell, y esto me lo confirma. Con razón ayer estaba tan alterada...

Viktor se detuvo en seco, observando a la castaña. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero aquellas palabras lo habían animado para el resto de la jornada. ¿Acaso era posible que Eleanor también sintiera lo mismo? No lo había comentado siquiera con su padre, pues temía su reacción, pero secretamente había acariciado la idea de, en un futuro, pedirle a William Bradwell la mano de su hija. Si ella le correspondía, sus probabilidades aumentaban.

—Si me disculpa —repitió la frase que había dicho antes de la intervención de Melody, como reafirmando que pensaba marcharse sí o sí, mientras que lograba soltarse de su agarre y caminaba hacia la familia Bradwell, que parecía entretenida admirando los enormes cuadros que decoraban las paredes del vestíbulo. Eleanor seguía detrás de sus padres y, cuando Viktor se acercó lo suficiente a ella, pudo ver que tenía mal aspecto: parecía más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, cómo si no pudiera fijarlos en un punto concreto. Por un momento sintió deseos de aproximarse a ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, incluso de ofrecerle abandonar la fiesta y que se retirara a una de las habitaciones de invitados para que descansase si se encontraba mal. Pero aunque estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, pues no tardó en ser abordado por William Bradwell, que lo saludó lo más educadamente posible. Viktor respondió a sus atenciones con la cortesía que tan bien tenía aprendida, repitiendo ese proceso con Beatrice. Sólo entonces pudo acercarse a la joven, que en ese momento se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si tuviera náuseas.

—Está muy elegante con ese vestido, señorita Bradwell —dijo a modo de presentación. Ella se limitó a mirarle una fracción de segundo con la mirada perdida, cómo si sus palabras no llegasen del todo bien a su cerebro. Mantuvo su silencio unos segundos, hasta que pareció comprender sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró, haciendo que el joven sólo se preocupara más.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió, observándola con disimulo para no parecer demasiado invasivo. Daba la impresión de que Eleanor estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

—No del todo —fue la respuesta —Me duele el estómago un poco y me encuentro algo mareada, pero creo que se me pasará...

—Si me permite —repuso Viktor, tomándola con cuidado por un brazo y conduciéndola hasta las puertas de la sala de estar, que se abrían a un lado del vestíbulo. Muchos invitados, una vez que saludaban a los demás, entraban en esa estancia, dónde tomaban algunas bebidas sentados en los sillones de terciopelo rojo que había a lo largo de la estancia. Viktor llevó a Eleanor a un pequeño sofá cerca de uno de los ventanales, donde la sentó con delicadeza. La chica reclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Quiere beber algo? ¿Agua, té...? —propuso él, pero la aludida hizo un gesto de negación con la mano.

—La verdad es que no, prefiero quedarme aquí. No se preocupe por mi y vaya a atender a los demás —el tono de su voz no subía más allá del susurro. Viktor se sintió tentado de tocarle la frente para comprobar si por un casual estaba febril, pero se contuvo. No era adecuado tocar el rostro de una joven que ni siquiera era su prometida.

—No sea tonta, me quedaré con usted por si se encuentra peor —habló sin pensar, sin pararse a meditar que tal vez los demás invitados lo tachaban de descortés. Pero le daba igual; los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por la hija de los Bradwell eran los mismos tanto si ella se encontraba bien, como si aparecía enferma. De hecho en este último caso eran incluso mayor, pues lo que su voluntad le mandaba hacer era cuidar de ella hasta que se recuperarse. Ignorando las excusas de la joven que lo increpaba a dejarla sola, se sentó a su lado, tratando de darle conversación, cómo si animándola fuera a recuperarse.

Pero Eleanor no mejoraba en ningún momento, sino más bien parecía irse encontrando peor. Cuando el mayordomo de la familia anunció que la cena estaba dispuesta, la joven caminó tambaleante hasta el comedor contiguo. Ignorando las miradas y los comentarios que surgían a su alrededor, Viktor la llevó del brazo, cómo había hecho previamente cuando ella llegó a la mansión. No muy lejos de la joven, William miraba las evoluciones de la pareja con una sonrisa algo pagada de si misma, gesto que Viktor no percibió en absoluto.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, la joven iba empeorando por momentos. No dejaba de llevarse la mano a la boca mientras que los entremeses eran servidos. Hizo ademán de alargar una mano para tomar uno de los panecillos con foie que le habían servido, pero de repente se levantó como un rayo y salió corriendo de la sala, preguntándole entre dientes a uno de los criados por la localización del aseo.

* * *

—Creo que debería retirarse de inmediato. Aquí tenemos habitaciones disponibles, puede quedarse si lo desea.

Eleanor se encontraba recosatada en el mismo sofá que había ocupado previamente. A su lado se encontraba Viktor, quien le había formulado aquella propuesta. Junto a la joven se encontraban sus padres y su doncella, Iris, que había subido desde la estancia reservada para las doncellas ante la llamada del personal de la casa. En aquella época era habitual que las mujeres llevasen consigo a esos eventos a sus doncellas por si en algún momento necesitaban algo. Éstas permanecían en una habitación, esperando por una posible llamada de sus señoras, momento en el cual abandonaban la estancia para atenderlas.

—No quiero ser una molestia —murmuró Eleanor —Preferiría irme a casa, de verdad.

—Pero, ¿volver a Londres en este estado? ¿No será peor? —Beatrice observaba a su hija con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Eleanor negó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de incorporarse, ayudada por Iris.

—Creo que no es más que una gripe estomacal. Iris puede cuidarme en el trayecto, además ya vine enferma hasta aquí. Aunque el coche... —la muchacha enmudeció, cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—El señorito Kingston seguro que puede dejarle uno a usted para que vuelva a casa antes, ¿no es cierto? —aventuró Iris —Así sus padres pueden seguir disfrutando de la velada y usted vuelve a casa a recuperarse.

Eleanor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. Los Bradwell y Viktor no parecían muy convencidos, pero Elenor parecía tan obcecada en que podía volver a casa antes y dejar que sus padres permanecieran en la mansión de los Kingston el resto de la velada que al final tuvieron que dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar la propuesta de la joven. Ésta parecía más calmada mientras subía con paso vacilante al coche que Viktor mandó preparar para ella.

—Volveremos lo más pronto posible —dijo Beatrice, observando a su hija —Aunque no entiendo por qué quieres irte sola, a tu padre y a mi no nos molestaría irnos contigo...

—Madre, insisto —Eleanor seguía en sus trece —Hacía mucho que no acudíamos a una cena de este calibre. Disfrute, yo me recuperaré en nada, creo que sólo necesito descanso.

—Mañana iré a visitarla para ver cómo se encuentra —repuso Viktor. Ella asintió por toda respuesta y, finalmente, dio la orden al cochero de ponerse en marcha. La joven se reclinó en su asiento, vigilada por Iris, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Cuando finalmente franquearon las puertas que delimitaban los terrenos de la vivienda, le hizo un gesto a Eleanor, que enseguida abandonó su aspecto apocado, sentándose muy tiesa.

—Por un momento pensé que no lo conseguiríamos. Gracias, Iris; me has salvado por los pelos —repuso con un tono firme, totalmente opuesto a su débil murmullo previo.

—No hay de qué, señorita Eleanor. Pero toda esta pantomima que ha montado sólo para poder abandonar la fiesta antes de tiempo... —comenzó a decir la doncella, pero la joven cortó en seco sus palabras.

—No me habrían permitido rechazar la invitación, no al menos sin hacerme múltiples preguntas y mantenerme vigilada. Mi única opción era ésta.

—A saber qué se trae entre manos, señorita —inquirió Iris, logrando que Eleanor dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Había acordado ir al teatro con alguien. Y era un plan que no podía cancelar por nada del mundo...

* * *

 **Os adelanto de que ya queda poco para un momento que confío en que estéis esperando. Muy poco.**

 **Como ya digo siempre, me gustaría que, si leéis el fic, os tomárais un par de minutos para dejar un review. Sé que da pereza (a mi misma me da pereza muchas veces comentar los fics que sigo, lo admito, aunque últimamente estoy intentando dejar un comentario en cada historia que leo (aunque admito que tampoco leo muchos porque sólo entro en FF a escribir más que nada)) pero por un par de minutos no creo que pase nada. Animáis al escritor a continuar con el fic, le hacéis feliz, y eso se nota.**

 **Así que venga, un review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de empezar tengo algo que decir (que sé que quizás no viene del todo al caso, pero me hace especial ilusión): ¡HE TERMINADO LA CARRERA! Ayer mismo hice la defensa de mi TFG (del que ya me quejé por estos lares y que tanto tiempo de escribir me quitó) y he aprobado, lo que significa que soy oficialmente germanista. Así que esto que estáis leyendo lo ha escrito una filóloga (algo de caché da, creo yo XD)**

 **Y ya os dejo en paz para que leáis el capítulo, que es lo que queréis.**

* * *

Si bien en un principio Eleanor se había sentido muy segura en lo referido a llevar a cabo su plan, en el camino de vuelta a Londres iba notando que el miedo tomaba ventajas sobre el valor poco a poco. Era consciente de que su estratagema tenía las mismas posibilidades de desplomarse que un castillo de naipes; había muchas opciones de que al final todo saliera mal. ¿Y si sus padres ignoraban sus palabras y volvían a casa antes de que la cena terminase? Eleanor sabía que ese tipo de veladas solía alargarse hasta casi la media noche, dándole margen para acudir al teatro y volver. Pero si su familia regresaba antes de la hora, podía encontrarse con que su hija enferma no se encontraba en la cama, ni siquiera en la vivienda. Había hablado con Iris aquella misma mañana, y ambas habían acordado que, si sus padres regresaban antes de que ella volviera, la doncella diría que Eleanor se había quedado dormida por fin y que era mejor no entrar en la habitación para no despertarla.

Debía admitir que Iris se estaba volcando mucho con toda aquella situación. De hecho la doncella también propuso que Eleanor se cambiara de ropa antes de ir al teatro, dejando a un lado sus caros vestidos y tomando como atuendo las prendas de Iris, mucho más sencillas y que la ayudarían a pasar desapercibida más que sus ropas habituales. A fin de cuentas sería extraño que una joven vestida de una forma tan elegante apareciera en el teatro cuando se suponía que la mayoría de los miembros de la alta sociedad estarían en la cena de los Kingston. La gente hablaría y ya se sabía lo rápido que corrían los rumores por la ciudad, de modo que en menos de dos días tal vez todo el mundo conociera el hecho de que la hija de los Bradwell había sido vista con alguien en el teatro. Y Eleanor no podía permitirse que tal cosa sucediera.

Se recordó a si misma que, el día previo, había tomado la decisión de no seguir siendo alguien tan pasiva en lo referido al transcurso de su vida. Tomar las riendas tendría una serie de riesgos, y ahora que se estaban mostrando no debía echarse atrás. Las decisiones debían mantenerse una vez tomadas, pasara lo que pasase. Y Eleanor estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa idea hasta el final.

O al menos esperaba ser capaz de ello.

* * *

Lysandro caminaba con paso apresurado, observando a cada momento la hora en su pequeño reloj de bolsillo. No podía creerse que estuviera llegando tarde; la culpa de todo la compartían tanto su mala memoria como su cuñada. Y es que Rosalya lo había abordado justo a la hora del té, comenzando a hacerle preguntas sobre los planes que él tenía para esa noche. Llevaba intentando sonsacarle algo desde que el día previo había anunciado que esa velada la pasaría fuera, ganándose de paso un par de miradas cómplices por parte de su hermano y su mujer. Si bien Leigh parecía más que dispuesto a dejar que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiese (ya le contaría algo si le apetecía) Rosa había iniciado una campaña brutal para poder conseguir hasta la más mínima información.

Lo cierto era que Lysandro ya se la veía venir y tenía preparadas unas cuantas respuestas evasivas para darle largas a la joven. Pero esa tarde Rosalya pareció cambiar de táctica, pues se limitó a servirle taza de té tras taza de té y a darle conversación banal de anécdotas de cuando ella era una niña y acudía a casa de los Bradwell para jugar con Eleanor. Le dio la impresión de que quizás su cuñada estaba intentando ver si lograba algún gesto por su parte, pero mantuvo el estoicismo de una manera casi imposible. Tanta charla le dio que se le pasó por completo la hora que era hasta que Rosalya, interrumpiendo su cháchara, se mostró sorprendida de que aún siguiera en la casa.

Se vistió a toda prisa, tomó el abrigo casi derribando el perchero en el intento y salió a la calle caminando lo más deprisa que sus piernas le daban. El teatro quedaba algo lejos pero confiaba en poder llegar a tiempo al mismo. Lo único que esperaba era que Eleanor no estuviera ya allí, pues se sentiría más incómodo aún por haberla hecho esperar.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó al lugar acordado, observó con cierto alivio que ella aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Dicho alivio fue mutando hacia una sensación de desconfianza, pues era consciente de que él mismo había llegado un poco tarde. ¿Acaso Eleanor se había arrepentido y había decidido no ir? No le daba la impresión de que ese fuera un comportamiento propio de la joven, pero tampoco podía asegurar que la conociera bien. A fin de cuentas, sus encuentros se habían limitado a las lecciones diarias y a aquel paseo por el parque junto con Rosalya. Nada más. Lo que sabía (o creía saber) de la hija de los Bradwell eran suposiciones que había ido haciendo con el paso de los días.

—Perdón por el retraso —escuchó a su espalda, justo en el preciso momento en el que la idea de que quizás Eleanor no fuera a acudir empezaba a tomar más peso. Se giró para encontrarse con la joven, cuyo rostro parecía algo congestionado, como si hubiera venido corriendo. Sin embargo no fue eso lo único que le sorprendió, pues también le llamó la atención el sencillo vestido azul oscuro que portaba, una prenda que distaba mucho de los atuendos que la había visto llevar. Le dio la impresión de que ella se hubiera disfrazado para pasar desapercibida. ¿O es que simplemente no quería que la vieran con alguien cómo él? No, eso no podía ser, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el día previo le había dejado acompañarla. Parecía que Eleanor estaba tramando algo, un plan que él no lograba entender del todo.

Sin embargo lo importante era que había acudido, y esa mera idea logró que parte de la desconfianza de Lysandro se evaporara.

—No se preocupe, yo también acabo de llegar —el chico trató por todos los medios de quitarle hierro al asunto. Estaba claro que, pese al cambio de atuendo de la joven, la incomodidad volvería a ser la protagonista de aquella situación. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar en constante tensión siempre que se encontraban, incluso fuera del formalismo de las lecciones de canto. Si por él fuera, dejaría esa dichosa cortesía de lado y tal vez intentaría acortar distancias con ella, pero la hija de los Bradwell siempre parecía tan aferradas a los formalismos y al protocolo... —¿Entramos? —añadió sin saber qué más decir. Le gustaría poder iniciar una conversación con ella, pero tampoco sabía de qué temas hablarle. Sabía algo de sus aficiones, lo poco que ella había dejado caer durante las clases, y eran los típicos pasatiempos femeninos acordes con su clase social: lectura, costura, paseos...

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella —Aunque quisiera pedirle un favor a la hora de seleccionar los asientos. Quiero que nos sentemos lo más alejados del escenario posible.

Ante aquellas palabras, la desconfianza volvió a clavar sus garras en el pecho de Lysandro. ¿Estaba pidiendo eso porque, como antes había sospechado, no quería ser vista con él? Algo debió de notarse en su gesto, pues la chica volvió a tomar la palabra rápidamente.

—No malpiense —habló en un tono bajo y con rapidez —Es sólo que se supone que no debería estar aquí; me surgió otro compromiso, pero ya habíamos acordado venir esta noche, y me gusta ser fiel a mi palabra.

El recelo del joven volvió a desaparecer nuevamente, del mismo modo que hizo cuando la vio llegar. Sólo que aquella vez desapareció por completo. Si Eleanor estaba allí, dejando de lado otras actividades, quizás era porque tal vez pudiera sentir algo por él. Sólo tal vez...

* * *

Durante la función, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra. Se sentaron en las sillas más apartadas y ella bajó levemente la cabeza, ocultando parte de su rostro con sus cabellos. Cuando la obra dio comienzo Lysandro trató de prestarle atención a lo que iba sucediendo en el escenario, pero a veces sus ojos le traicionaban y acababa observando de reojo a la joven. Era curioso estar en una situación tan anodina con ella; parecían una pareja que había decidido acudir al teatro con tal de pasar algo de tiempo juntos. De hecho era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Eleanor en un ambiente tan distendido. Durante las clases, si bien no había nadie en el salón, la puerta siempre se quedaba abierta, como si fuera una especie de ojo vigilante por el cual podía asomarse cualquier habitante de la casa; y en el caso del paseo del día anterior, Rosalya y la doncella de Eleanor también habían estado presentes.

Se sentía extraño, como si tuviera fiebre. Le daba la impresión de que quizás, a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía desde que había conocido a la hija de los Bradwell, debería aprovechar esa noche para intentar dar algún paso más, si es que se atrevía a hacerlo. Era consciente del estado de la joven y de que su tiempo para intentar acercarse a ella se agotaba a pasos agigantados. Era consciente de que quizás, mucho antes de lo que él mismo desearía, podía acabar enterándose de que la hija de los Bradwell se había prometido con el heredero de alguna familia de alta alcurnia. Y le daba la impresión de que el momento en el que esa información llegara a sus oídos sería uno de los más tristes de su vida.

Era consciente de que debía olvidarse de su timidez, de que quizás era su turno de mover ficha. La invitación de Eleanor al teatro bien podía ser un avance por su parte, y de ser así, ¿no sería bueno que respondiese, que ella viera que él también mostraba interés? En su interior se debatían con total fiereza las normas y su timidez, contra el deseo de avanzar. Si tan sólo pudiera reunir el valor necesario para dar un paso, hacer un nuevo avance...

Todos esos pensamientos hicieron que, cuando la obra llegó a su término, apenas se hubiera enterado de mucho. Aplaudió a los actores junto con los demás asistentes, pero cuando abandonaron el recinto aún seguía sumido en su propio debate interno. A su lado Eleanor comentaba en voz alta la función, pero no quería entrar en esa conversación por temor a desvelar la poca atención que le había prestado a la obra. La joven pareció darse cuenta de su mutismo, pues finalmente acabó guardando silencio mientras él la acompañaba hasta su vivienda. La chica había observado disimuladamente la hora en el reloj de bolsillo del joven y ver que ni siquiera eran las diez la mantenía relajada. Con algo de suerte tal vez incluso le sobrase tiempo para volver a parecer enferma por si sus padres entraban a comprobar su estado.

—Me alegro de haber podido venir —dijo tras varios minutos de silencio, tal vez intentando romper el hielo o puede que incluso guiada por el alivio y la adrenalina que sentía de ver que su plan había dado resultado —Los Kingston tuvieron que tener la idea de dar una cena precisamente esta noche, ya también es casualidad...

El apellido Kingston hizo que Lysandro dejara su discusión interna para escuchar con atención. No olvidaba que era el hijo de esa familia el que había acompañado a Eleanor hacía un par de días en un paseo. Si bien ella le había asegurado que no había sido más que un breve paseo para matar el tiempo, a él le daba la impresión de que, tal vez, no fuera un gesto tan inocente, sino un paso hacia algo más.

—¿No fue a la cena? —preguntó con tono casual, esperando a ver si ella seguía hablando del tema. Quería saber cada movimiento de su peculiar enemigo, y para ello lo mejor era que Eleanor, la que podría ser considerada como la informadora más directa que tenía, prosiguiera hablando.

—Sí que fui, pero para menos de una hora —la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Sabía que no podía negarme a acudir, pues me acabarían llevando a la fuerza, de modo que decidí probar otra cosa. Acudí sin rechistar, pero desde esta mañana me estuve quejando de que me encontraba mal. Actué igual que una actriz de teatro, me maquillé de tal forma que pareciera que realmente estuviera enferma y luego, justo cuando sirvieron la cena, hice cómo si me hubieran entrado unas ganas irrefrenables de vomitar y salí corriendo.

La joven parecía entre avergonzada y divertida conforme hablaba. Lysandro debía admitir que aquella peculiar confesión le había llamado la atención, no por el hecho de todo lo que ella había montado para acudir al teatro (que también) sino porque se lo estaba contando. Estaba admitiendo que había organizado toda esa pantomima para poder abandonar la cena y acudir a su peculiar "cita". Y fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron encontrar el valor para decidirse. Dejaría de lado el protocolo, las inseguridades y la timidez, y trataría de probar suerte. Lo peor que podía pasar es que ella le rechazase, y a fin de cuentas eso, en cierto modo, ya lo tenía, ¿no?

—Tal vez haya descubierto su vocación secreta por el teatro —bromeó y no pudo menos que sonreír complacido cuando ella aceptó sus palabras con una risita.

—Sería una actriz pésima, pero creo que esta noche logré engañarlos a todos —dijo entre risas, pero luego calló, poniéndose algo más seria. Daba la impresión de estar también debatiéndose consigo misma, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar —Tal vez lo que me dio veracidad fuera que realmente estaba dispuesta a todo por acudir al teatro esta noche.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que giraban una esquina. Lysandro no pudo menos que sentirse algo molesto al ver que ya habían llegado a la avenida donde se encontraba la residencia de los Bradwell. Eleanor parecía haber tomado carrerilla pero era consciente de que, en cuanto llegasen a la altura de la vivienda, ella se despediría y entraría, finalizando cualquier oportunidad que él pudiera tener.

—¿Tantas ganas tenía de ver la obra? —preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose estúpido al poco de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ella lo miró una fracción de segundo pero no dijo nada, caminando en silencio. Solo se detuvo un momento para indicarle que darían la vuelta a la casa, para que pudiera acceder por la puerta de servicio de tal modo que, las posibilidades de ser vista por algún vecino o transeúnte fueran aún más escasas. Las puertas por las que accedían los empleados de las viviendas siempre daban a la parte posterior de las casas, de tal modo que desde la calle no podían ser vistas.

No fue hasta delante de aquella pequeña puerta, tras bajar los escalones que daban acceso al nivel inferior de la casa, que Eleanor volvió a despegar los labios.

—Respondiendo ahora a su pregunta, he de decir que la obra era lo que menos me interesaba. No habría montado todo lo que monté por ver una representación que podría presenciar mañana mismo si quisiera —habló en un tono bajo, mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los pies, como si fueran dos bolitas de plomo. Eleanor se sentía algo estúpida, viendo que quizás los sentimientos que tenía no eran correspondidos del todo. ¿De no ser por eso, por qué le habría preguntado Lysandro tal obviedad? —Creo que debería retirarme ya —añadió, pensando en que quizás tenía menos tiempo del que creía.

Sin embargo, no se movió, pues en el instante en que hizo ademán de entrar en la vivienda, notó que la mano del joven la sujetaba suavemente de la muñeca. Alzó la vista para observar el rostro del chico, que parecía más calmado que en toda la noche, o quizás más seguro. Notó cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro mientras clavaba su mirada en sus ojos bicolores.

—Debería, pero... — él guardó silencio unos instantes, haciendo acopio de valor —Tengo muchas ganas de besarla.

Eleanor notó que su corazón casi se detenía ante aquellas palabras. Pero, cuando él deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla, alzando su rostro para luego posar con cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella, fue como si todo su cuerpo explotase.

* * *

 **No he podido resistirme a adaptar el beso del episodio 28, de los cinco chicos el suyo me pareció de los más bonitos.**

 **Y ya que estamos, creo que me merezco un review, ¿no? Al menos teniendo en cuenta que por fin (POR FIN) tenemos beso de estos dos. Venga, que me animan mucho y creo que también me los he ganado por haber terminado la carrera (?)**


	13. Chapter 13

Durante unos segundos Eleanor no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Su parte sensata no dejaba de gritarle que todo aquello era un gran error, que debía mantener las distancias con ese chico y asumir que una relación entre ellos era imposible, pero dicha parte no tardó en estar silenciada por lo que dictaba su lado emocional. No iba a negar que en alguna que otra ocasión a lo largo de aquella peculiar semana había fantaseado con el hecho de llegar a besar a su tutor de canto, pero siempre habían sido pensamientos que ella misma había considerado irrealizables.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, siendo besada por él. Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse mientras que, rindiéndose a su lado irracional, dejaba que sus manos se perdieran en sus cabellos. Nunca había dado un beso y se sentía algo tonta, perdida en una acción que le era desconocida, pero él parecía compartir su inexperiencia, viendo cómo sus manos acariciaban su rostro con timidez. Eleanor notaba mejor que nunca el suave perfume algo mentolado del chico, el calor que emanaba su piel, y los latidos de su corazón contra ella. En ese momento, cuando la timidez pareció abandonarla, no pudo menos que desear que el tiempo se parase, que aquel instante se congelara para siempre.

Sin embargo ese deseo era un imposible y, finalmente, Lysandro separó sus labios de los de ella. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la entrada trasera de la vivienda, Eleanor pudo notar el leve sonrojo que adornaba el rostro del joven, seguramente muy similar al que lucía su propia tez. Se miraron unos segundos, él aún sujetando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Había sido todo tan precipitado que quizás necesitaban unos instantes para asimilar lo sucedido.

Eleanor intentó decir algo, lo que fuese, pero su lengua parecía de cartón, viendo lo que le costaba articular palabra. Temía que quizás ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer más que permanecer inmóviles, mirándose fijamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos el chico pareció encontrar la voz.

—Discúlpeme —su voz temblaba y su rostro pasó de denotar turbación a mostrar cierta vergüenza —No debería haber sido tan brusco, ha sido poco adecuado por mi parte.

Eleanor lo observó con los ojos como platos. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón por besarla? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sin entender del todo el motivo de aquel cambio de actitud. Hacía unos minutos él parecía tan seguro de todo aquello, y ahora comenzaba a dudar. ¿Acaso aquel beso no había sido motivado por sus sentimientos, sino por otra razón? No se le ocurría otro motivo que pudiera haberle impulsado a ello, pero la joven no dejaba de ser consciente de que en el tema de las relaciones amorosas estaba algo verde todavía. Bueno, verde por decir algo, pues era una novata total en esas lides.

—¿Cómo puede pedirme disculpas después de haberme besado así? —su estado de ánimo, alterado por lo que acababa de vivir, la ayudaba a tener mucho más aplomo del que normalmente hacía gala —En todo caso yo debería... —se detuvo unos segundos, acumulando valor, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar —Debería ser yo la que le diera las gracias por tener el valor del que yo carezco. Desde que le conocí había deseado vivir un momento semejante, pero como la cobarde que soy, nunca me habría atrevido.

El chico la miró algo desconcertado, asimilando sus palabras. ¿Acaso Eleanor acababa de decir que sentía algo por él, aunque no directamente? En otra situación quizás podría ser mucho más hábil captando los matices que quizás ella le hubiera dado a sus palabras, pero justo entonces, con el corazón a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo hormigueando por la adrenalina, era incapaz de detenerse a analizar.

—¿Quiere la señorita Bradwell decir qué...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero ella le silenció posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Quiero decir que creo que siento algo por usted desde que le conocí —murmuró la joven, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más, si es que era posible. Aquella noche había sido tan peculiar que ya no le importaba decir aquellas cosas. Había fingido una enfermedad, corrido hasta su casa y cambiado sus ropas por el vestido de una criada, ido al teatro con una persona con la que, en teoría, no debía relacionarse y que, para redondear todo, la había besado al llegar a casa. ¿No era eso lo que buscaba el día previo cuando decidió que sería ella la que controlase su vida? Acababa de confirmar que sus sentimientos por Lysandro eran correspondidos, a pesar de que la timidez del chico jugaba en su contra.

Él pareció calmarse al escuchar las palabras de Eleanor. Su expresión se relajó y, con cuidado, le acarició la mejilla. La pelirroja, inconscientemente, inclinó un poco su rostro contra la mano de él, disfrutando del gesto.

—La quiero, señorita Bradwell —susurró, haciendo que la aludida esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y yo —respondió en el mismo tono —Pero no me llame más así, por favor. Llámeme Eleanor.

* * *

Aquella noche, Eleanor apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño. Después de despedirse de Lysandro, corrió a su dormitorio, poniéndose el camisón y deslizándose bajo las mantas, ocultando de paso el vestido de su doncella bajo la cama. Su familia llegó poco después de que ella se ocultase en su lecho y, tal y como habían acordado, Iris los disuadió de entrar en la habitación de la joven, argumentando que debían dejarla descansar.

Intentó dormir, pero el recuerdo del beso no la dejaba pegar ojo. Cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban veía el rostro de Lysandro, tímido y decidido a un tiempo, volvía a sentir su dedo alzándole el rostro y el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Cuando llegaba a ese momento, no podía evitar enterrar el rostro en la almohada, con una mezcla de vergüenza y emoción. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que ambos se habían sincerado? Eleanor no podía evitar soñar con realizar las mismas actividades que una pareja normal llevaba a cabo: ir a pasear por la ciudad, tomar el té en algún local bonito, ir de picnic... pero también era consciente de que dejarse ver con Lysandro sería su ruina. Su familia no iba a aceptar una relación con alguien que no perteneciera a la misma clase social que ella, y era consciente de que toda la ciudad estaba llena de ojos que podían delatarla. Los rumores volaban en Londres y estaba segura de que si se dejaba ver con Lysandro por la mañana, al mediodía su padre ya estaría hecho una furia por el comportamiento de su hija.

Con tales pensamientos, el sueño pareció finalmente quedarse fuera de sus posibilidades y la mañana del día siguiente la encontró sin haber dormido, completamente ojerosa, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía reprimir. Esa misma sonrisa fue la que alertó a Iris cuando fue a comprobar el estado de la joven que la noche previa las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado, aunque se cuidó de no hacer preguntas indiscretas.

Debido a su supuesta condición de enferma, esa mañana estaba eximida de bajar a desayunar con su familia y, obviamente, de sus clases de canto. Esto último no le hacía especial ilusión, pero consciente de que debía ser fiel a su papel, se mantuvo lánguida sobre sus almohadas todo el rato, mientras que su madre, una vez finalizado el desayuno, subía a verla y a contarle lo que se había perdido en la cena de la noche anterior.

—¿Sabes que el hijo de los Kingston estaba totalmente apático cuando te fuiste? —Beatrice dejó caer aquel comentario como si nada al final de su larga perorata sobre lo que habían comido, las conversaciones tenidas y la gente con la que se había encontrado.

Eleanor se limitó a hacer un ruidito indefinido con la garganta. Pero esa falta de interés no hizo que su madre se echase atrás.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no te parece? Además, también es muy guapo. Y creo que tiene cierto interés por ti.

A la joven no le pasó por alto el tono de su madre. ¿Acaso Beatrice se había sumado a la campaña de su padre por encontrarle un marido que mejorara aún más la situación de la familia? Eso la sorprendió, pues creía que ella era la única de sus padres que prefería que su hija contrajera matrimonio por amor, no forzadamente.

—Su interés es el de un amigo —no pudo evitar sonar algo irritada —Tenemos un trato agradable cuando estamos juntos, pero nada más.

Beatrice no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse de la cama de su hija y a salir de la habitación en silencio. No había puesto un pie en el rellano cuando Jacob, el mayordomo, hizo acto de presencia al pie de la escalera.

—Señora Bradwell, el hijo de lord Kingston acaba de llegar, preguntando por la señorita.

La mujer no pudo menos que sonreír. Seguro que esa frialdad que su hija había demostrado antes no era más que una coraza que muchas jóvenes solían ponerse cuando empezaban a sentir algo por alguien por primera vez.

—Dígale que pase, de hecho condúzcale al dormitorio de Eleanor. Seguro que a ella le encantará su visita...

* * *

 **Sé que es algo corto en comparación a los otros capítulos, pero si ponía lo que sucede a continuación iba a ser excesivamente largo. También sé que es un poco soso, pero hay que ser conscientes de que no en todos los capítulos pueden pasar cosas.**

 **Como siempre, os animo a que, si leéis este fic, dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión. Me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente que me lee.**


	14. Chapter 14

Viktor pasó el resto de la velada con la cabeza en las nubes, casi por completo ausente de lo que estaba sucediendo durante el evento. Sí que cruzó alguna que otra palabra educada con los invitados que se acercaron a hablar con él, pero no estaba muy hablador después de que Eleanor se marchara tras encontrarse indispuesta. Hubiera preferido que ella aceptase quedarse en una de las habitaciones de su mansión, aunque ya había podido comprobar que la hija de los Bradwell era terca como una mula. A pesar de que le había propuesto aquella idea de mil y una maneras diferentes, se negó en rotundo a pernoctar en aquella casa, cosa que no pareció tampoco agradar a sus padres, especialmente a Beatrice, cuyo rostro denotaba la preocupación que sentía al ver a su hija en ese estado.

Aquella noche, cuando la cena hubo concluído y el silencio volvió a instalarse en los salones de la vivienda, Viktor no dejó de darle vueltas a un plan que había comenzado a enraizar en su mente justo en el momento en que veía el coche que había preparado para Eleanor alejarse de la propiedad. Sabía que iba a tener que convencer primero a su padre, pero una vez que lograra su visto bueno, pensaba en ir a hablar con William Bradwell... y pedirle la mano de su hija.

No le importaba que apenas se conocieran de unos pocos días, a fin de cuentas mientras que el padre de la chica diera su aprobación y las dos familias estuvieran de acuerdo, el matrimonio podría llevarse a cabo. Claro que debía admitir que no le hacía mucha ilusión dejar a Eleanor completamente fuera de todo aquel asunto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a ella le afectaba mucho más que a su padre. Pero, ¿cómo hacerle partícipe de su idea? No podía pedírselo a ella directamente, pues era una conducta bastante maleducada, propia de las clases bajas, pero no de la suya. No olvidaba que los Bradwell estaban por debajo de los Kingston en el orden social y, si osase ir directamente a la joven con esa pregunta, ofendería a toda la familia, pues seguramente lo tomarían como una muestra de superioridad por su parte.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de tantear el terreno, de comprobar que la hija de los Bradwell se mostrase conforme, antes de dar un paso. Pero, ¿y si su padre trataba de impedir semejante unión? Viktor no olvidaba su desdén hacia los miembros de la alta burguesía; era muy probable que se negase en rotundo. Y la verdad era que él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con Eleanor.

Ya amanecía cuando tomó una resolución: aprovecharía que la noche anterior le había prometido a la joven que acudiría a verla por la mañana para comprobar si se encontraba mejor, hablaría un poco con ella, y luego acudiría directamente a William para solicitar la mano de la muchacha. Si le daba su consentimiento, ya entraría en la discusión de turno con su padre, pero tendría más opciones de que aceptase dicho enlace debido a que ya estaría apalabrado, de modo que romperlo sería una total descortesía.

* * *

Eleanor permanecía en la cama, fingiendo leer un libro que su madre le había dejado. Era una de esas clásicas historias románticas que tanto gustaban a Beatrice, pero a Eleanor ese día aquel relato se le estaba haciendo soporífero a más no poder. Admitía que más de una vez había devorado esas historias cursilonas en las que un hombre pobre y musculoso acababa rindiendo a sus pies a la noble altiva, mas ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco incómoda ante tal relato. La facilidad con la que las familias nobles de aquellas historias acababan aceptando la relación de sus hijas no casaba con la rigidez que presenciaba a diario en su día a día. Ninguna de sus conocidas de la alta sociedad tendría las facilidades que la literatura exaltaba en esas lides, tampoco ella misma. No pudo evitar pensar en el beso que Lysandro le dio la noche previa y en el escándalo que supondría si su familia se enterase. Daba igual que él fuera un joven honrado y que ella realmente le apreciara; las clases sociales eran casi tan cerradas como los antiguos estamentos.

Unos discretos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y, a continuación, Iris la abrió mínimamente, observando a la joven desde el rellano.

—Su madre me notifica que tiene una visita, señorita Eleanor —dijo la doncella con su habitual tono calmado.

—¿Quién es? —Eelanor deslizó el libro bajo sus sábanas mientras hablaba, pues no le hacía especial ilusión que la vieran leyendo semejante historia.

—Viktor Kingston —la respuesta hizo que una punzada de culpabilidad se clavara en el pecho de Eleanor. Viktor le caía bien y no le había gustado la preocupación que él mostró cuando ella fingió encontrarse mal. Recordó que, antes de que se fuera de la fiesta, él le aseguró que iría a visitarla, cosa que había cumplido.

—Que pase —se limitó a decir. Sabía que, en una situación normal, no sería decoroso que él la viera en la cama y con la ropa de dormir, pero teniendo en cuenta que en teoría se encontraba enferma, esa norma protocolaria quedaba olvidada. Se dejó caer contra sus almohadones, intentando recomponer el mismo gesto que tuvo la noche previa mientras intentaba encontrar el modo de poder marcharse para ir al teatro. A su pesar, volvió a recordar el momento en el que Lysandro la besó, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Viktor entraba en la estancia.

—Vaya, parece encontrarse mejor —fue el peculiar saludo del joven, con un tono amable. Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo, intentando desterrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior a lo más profundo de su memoria, cosa que no lograba por más que lo intentase. Si seguía así, acabaría pareciendo un salmonete.

—Creo que ya se me está pasando —maldita sea, ¿por qué le tenía que temblar la voz? Escondió las manos bajo las sábanas y, una vez ocultas, se clavó las uñas a conciencia, intentando que el dolor la hiciera volver al presente —Creo que sólo necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Si se encontraba mal ayer no debería haber acudido a la cena —por un momento Viktor hizo un gesto de ir a sentarse a los pies de la cama, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se limitó a permanecer de pie.

—No podía permitirme tal cosa —Eleanor decidió ser ambigua, ya que el plan de fingir una enfermedad se le había ocurrido a una hora de que el evento comenzase. Además, estaba más que segura de que su padre la habría hecho ir a no ser que se estuviera muriendo, pues últimamente parecía más desesperado que nunca por mostrar a su hija en sociedad. No podía culparle, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en poco tiempo Eleanor pasaría de la categoría de "soltera" a la de "solterona".

Para su sorpresa, aquella respuesta que a ella tan tonta le sonó, pareció agradarle a Viktor, que no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. El joven pareció recordar algo, pues deslizó una mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacando luego un pequeño paquete que le tendió a Eleanor con cierto aire turbado.

—Me he permitido traerle un detalle —dijo mientras observaba a la joven abrir el envoltorio de papel marrón y sacar a continuación un pequeño cuaderno con las tapas de color rojo.

—¿Qué se supone...? —murmuró ella, observando la libreta. Sabía lo que era, obviamente, pero el motivo de aquel objeto se le escapaba por completo. Él volvió a sonreír, contemplando sus reacciones.

—La vi de camino hacia aquí y recordé cómo el otro día se turbó al encontrar una libreta en la que, según me dijo, escribía cuando era más joven. Pensé que quizás escribir es uno de sus pasatiempos y el papel de ese cuaderno es tan bueno que no pude menos que traérselo.

Eleanor guardó silencio, observando la libreta que había dejado en su regazo. No se había turbado porque el cuaderno que encontró fuese suyo, sino porque pertenecía a Lysandro. De hecho seguía escondido en uno de los cajones de su tocador, sin tocar desde el día en que lo dejó allí. El recuerdo de aquella libreta y, sobre todo, de su dueño, hizo que su rostro volviera a adoptar el mismo tono que un tomate.

—Es muy amable —murmuró —Gracias.

* * *

Tras charlar un rato con Eleanor, Viktor decidió dejarla tranquila para que siguiera descansando. La joven se despidió de él escuetamente y pudo verla, mientras abandonaba su habitación, contemplar el cuaderno con cierto aire pensativo.

Lo cierto era que había observado las reacciones de la joven mientras hablaba con ella, respondiendo a su idea de tantear un poco el terreno. No se le había pasado por alto su sonrojo cuando él entró, del mismo modo que la turbación que parecía sentir durante toda su visita. ¿Acaso necesitaba más pruebas? Era consciente de que las chicas de la clase alta nunca decían abiertamente sus sentimientos, pues se consideraba indecoroso; mas esas reacciones no daban lugar a dudas. Ahora era el momento de armarse de valor y hablar directamente con el señor Bradwell.

Admitía que se sentía un poco nervioso ante la idea de semejante proposición, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no contaba con el beneplácito de su padre. Pero pensaba jugar bien sus cartas, y para ello aquel primer movimiento era fundamental.

Bajó las escaleras pero, cuando el mayordomo de la familia apareció para ayudarle con su abrigo, hizo un gesto, señalando discretamente hacia las puertas que daban acceso al salón.

—¿Podría hablar con el señor Bradwell un momento, por favor? —preguntó en voz baja. No sabía si por un casual Beatrice estaría escuchando, o incluso el mismo personal de la casa. En ese aspecto era mejor ser discreto.

El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desapareció por una puerta lateral, que al parecer daba acceso al estudio de William. A los pocos segundos volvió a hacer acto de presencia, indicándole que podía pasar.

El despacho del señor Bradwell era grande, con las paredes recubiertas de papel burdeos y grandes estanterías oscuras. Justo en el centro, ante los ventanales que daban a la calle, se encontraba el escritorio del señor Bradwell, con su correspondiente dueño sentado al mismo. Viktor debía admitir que se sentía algo impresionado por los ojos de aquel hombre, que siempre lanzaban miradas afiladas como cuchillos.

—Me ha dicho Jacob que ha pedido hablar conmigo —fue su modo de iniciar la conversación. Era llamativo el comportamiento de aquel hombre, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Viktor había comprobado que muchos burgueses adinerados tenían esa actitud, quizás a modo de suplir la carencia de título. Si se comportaban de esa manera tal vez esperaban suplir las carencias que la asuencia del abolengo les causaba.

—En efecto —mantuvo un tono de voz calmado, mientras se aproximaba al escritorio —Se trata de su hija...

—¿Qué ocurre con Eleanor? —William observó al joven alzando una ceja. A Viktor no le pasó por alto que su tono se había endurecido, tal vez temiendo algún reproche por su parte.

—No ocurre nada —se apresuró a decir, para luego quedarse en silencio. ¿Cómo podía abordar el tema que lo llevaba hasta allí? Si se ponía a andarse por las ramas le daba la impresión de que el señor Bradwell le pediría que se fuera, argumentando que tendría cosas mejores que hacer. ¿Entonces? ¿Ir directamente al motivo de su presencia allí? Sí, parecía lo mejor, visto lo visto... —Vengo por un asunto honorable. Quisiera pedir la mano de Eleanor.

William Bradwell no dijo nada, observando fijamente a aquel chico, entrelazando sus largos dedos ante si. A pesar de que por fuera parecía imperturbable, por dentro no podía menos que sentir una exquisita sensación de triunfo. Había sido todo mucho más sencillo de lo esperado cuando habló con lord Kingston días atrás. Ni siquiera había tenido que esperar a que él hablara con su hijo, pues este mismo había acudido por su cuenta, según parecía. El lapso entre un suceso y otro era demasiado breve como para que no fuera casualidad.

No le dijo a Viktor que no era necesario que se la pidiera, que quisiera o no aquel matrimonio ya se había apalabrado. Fiel a su fachada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sé que su familia es rica y perteneciente a la nobleza, pero entenderá que no voy a entregarle a mi querida hija a cualquiera. Su renta...

—Veinte mil al año —lo cortó Viktor. Era consciente de que esa parte siempre era necesaria en aquel tipo de arreglos —Además, creo que Eleanor está de acuerdo en...

—La opinión de Eleanor es secundaria en todo esto —repuso William con tono seco —Las mujeres siempre tienen las cabezas llenas de ideas absurdas de amor y romanticismo, cosa que a veces las conduce a tomar decisiones erróneas. Mas si considera usted que ella realmente está interesada, es un aliciente para que todo esto llegue a buen puerto.

Calló durante unos instantes, disfrutando del poder que ahora mismo poseía sobre Viktor. Finalmente, separó los labios para añadir sus últimas palabras.

—La mano de mi hija es suya, señorito Kingston.

* * *

 **¿Creíais que iba a ser fácil? Ah no, por supuesto que no.**

 **Me ha dolido en el alma escribir las opiniones de William Bradwell sobre la poca importancia de las decisiones de las mujeres, pero el pensamiento de la época era así; suerte que hoy en día las cosas no son de ese modo.**

 **También aviso de que, en una tarde de aburrimiento, he creado a los Bradwell en los Sims. Si alguien quiere descargarse a la familia, que se ponga en contacto conmigo y le mando los mods de sus atuendos y el site de donde la pueden descargar. Aparte, si queréis verles, podéis decírmelo y en el próximo cap subiré capturas de pantallas del juego (?)**

 **Y al final, como siempre, os animo a comentar este fic. ¡Cada review me sube el ánimo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Eleanor se marchara de la cena de los Kingston fingiendo encontrarse mal, y desde aquel día Viktor se había convertido en una especie de presencia perenne en la residencia de los Bradwell, apareciendo casi todas las tardes para pasar tiempo con la joven. A ella no le desagradaban aquellas visitas, pues la compañía del joven era agradable y la ayudaba a matar el tedio de las tardes, cuando miraba el reloj contando los minutos para la siguiente lección de canto y así poder volver a ver a Lysandro.

Desde la noche en la que acudieron al teatro, ambos se trataban con cierto tiento, sin saber bien con qué ojos debían verse. Ninguno de ellos pronunció jamás la palabra "noviazgo" y siempre que se encontraban en la casa de ella mantenían un trato cordial pero distante, trato que se disipaba cuando, algunas tardes, Eleanor salía a pasear con su fiel Iris y se encontraba con él en el mismo rincón de Hyde Park, junto al enorme lago. No se dejaban ver en público demasiado y sus paseos siempre quedaban limitados al parque, donde se entretenían viendo el cambio de color de las hojas o a veces probaban a darles algo de pan a los patos. Sólo una vez cambiaron el itinerario de sus paseos, fue una tarde especialmente desapacible en la que un repentino aguacero les hizo acudir apresuradamente a la casa de Lysandro para que Rosalya pudiera dejarle a Eleanor un paraguas con el que pudiera volver a casa sin calarse.

Durante aquellos días de principios y mediados de octubre, Eleanor no podía evitar soñar con que, con un poco de suerte, las cosas seguirían como hasta la fecha. Ella misma admitía en su fuero interno que aquel pensamiento no dejaba de ser bastante infantil por su parte, dado que las cosas no tardarían en caer por su propio peso antes o después. Sin embargo, trataba de alejar esa idea de su mente, jugando a taparse los ojos para no ver la realidad que poco a poco amenazaba con sacarla de su peculiar idilio.

Y como era de esperar, aquel paréntesis de tranquilidad acabó por romperse. Fue una desapacible mañana de sábado de mediados de octubre, una de esas en las que el viento frío parecía anunciar la proximidad del invierno y en la que el cielo amanecía cubierto de nubes plomizas que presagiaban lluvia. Aquella mañana gris Eleanor bajó a desayunar como de costumbre, pero un gesto más serio de lo habitual en el rostro de su padre la hizo sospechar de que algo no iba del todo bien.

A pesar de todo, la chica saludó a sus padres y comenzó a pinchar los huevos revueltos con su tenedor. En esas estaba cuando la voz de William la hizo bajar a la realidad de un plumazo.

—Vas a casarte con Viktor Kingston —dijo simplemente.

Eleanor se quedó quieta, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. Su mente intentaba procesar aquellas palabras sin mucho éxito alguno, pues para ella sonaban casi extranjeras. ¿Cómo que iba a casarse? Nadie le había dicho nada de que fuera a contraer matrimonio o de que alguien se hubiera decidido a pedir su mano. Fue ese desconcierto lo primero que mostró.

—No voy a casarme con nadie —a pesar de que intentó sonar segura, su voz temblaba, pues en su interior comenzaba a ser consciente del peso de las palabras de su padre —Quiero decir, nadie ha venido a pedirme matrimonio y no puede entregarle mi mano a alguien sin haber hablado con la familia... —sus palabras se cortaron en seco al ver la expresión de su padre ante las mismas —¿Ya ha hablado con los Kingston? —añadió con un hilo de voz.

—Tu padre lleva unos días hablando con lord Kingston para dejarlo todo bien atado —repuso Beatrice con una amable sonrisa —La petición la realizó el mismo Viktor el día en que vino a visitarte para ver si te encontrabas mejor, pero decidimos que era mejor no decirte nada hasta tener claro que lord Kingston aceptaba dicho acuerdo. Así no te crearíamos falsas esperanzas, pero ya ves que al final todo ha salido bien. ¿No estás contenta?

El rostro de Eleanor se deshizo en una mueca de desagrado e incredulidad. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Viktor pudiera tener otra intención que no fuera el tener una amistad con ella. ¿Acaso por eso se había dedicado a visitarla tantas veces aquellos días, porque esperaba que en alguna de esas jornadas ella le recibiera con los brazos abiertos diciendo que estaba encantada de ser su futura esposa?

Observó a sus padres por turnos, primero a su madre, cuya mirada de felicidad pareció ensombrecerse al ver la expresión de su hija; luego, a su padre, inexpresivo incluso en esa situación. Eleanor era consciente de que los matrimonios por conveniencia eran muy comunes entre las familias de la alta burguesía y admitía de que, durante los últimos años, había dado por sentado de que, seguramente, ese sería su destino: una boda pactada con otra familia influyente para que el patrimonio de los Bradwell no peligrara. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, había querido creer que eso no sucedería, que podría elegir con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Había sido una ilusa.

Recordó la determinación que había sentido aquel día en el que decidió que ella tomaría las riendas de su vida. ¿Cómo había podido creer que iba a ser capaz de ello? Por mucho que conspirara para hacer lo que realmente desease, al final su padre siempre tendría la última palabra en el devenir de su destino, como acababa de comprobar. Había conseguido por unos días encaminar su vida de tal modo que pudiera empezar una especie de relación con Lysandro, una relación que William Bradwell acababa de sentenciar a muerte.

Eleanor tragó saliva, intentando recomponerse. Las normas de conducta que tan bien habían sido inculcadas en ella la impulsaban a guardar silencio y a acatar la voluntad del cabeza de familia, pero por otro lado, aquella determinación de su adolescencia que había rescatado no hacía mucho la forzaba a rebelarse contra aquella imposición. ¿Acaso sería capaz de soportar una vida en la que renunciara a sus sentimientos para contraer matrimonio con una persona a la que solamente veía como un amigo? No negaba que Viktor seguramente la trataría bien y cuidaría de ella... pero a cambio, se precipitaría a una vida en la que acabaría sumiéndose más y más en la amargura. Y no quería convertirse en una amargada para el resto de sus días.

Sintió miedo ante la magnitud de las palabras que iba a pronunciar, pero se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que notaba sus piernas temblar bajo la mesa.

—Rompa ese acuerdo, padre —aunque intentaba sonar firme, en su voz quedaba patente el miedo que sentía —No quiero casarme con Viktor. Es un buen chico proveniente de una buena familia, pero para mi es como un amigo, casi como un hermano. Nada más.

William ahogó un golpe de risa ante aquellas palabras, fijando en su hija una mirada tan afilada como un cuchillo.

—¿Quieres poner tus sentimientos por encima del bien de la familia? —su tono, frío y duro, clavó a la aludida en su asiento —Lo ves todo muy simple, quizás por haber leído tantas novelas románticas. Le dije a tu madre que no te hiciera llegar esos libros, pues te acabarían pudriendo la razón, como al final ha acabado sucediendo. No puedes permitirte tener esas aspiraciones, Eleanor; no olvides que el destino de toda la familia depende de ti. No tengo un heredero al que legar la empresa en la que tanto mi padre como yo hemos trabajado sin descanso alguno, por lo que encontrar un candidato a tal puesto es importante.

—¿Y eso es excusa para tratarme como un medio para obtener un beneficio? —inquirió la joven, notando que el enfado comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo. Si bien había crecido escuchando aquellas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse molesta ante las mismas. Sabía que, de haber nacido hombre, nada de eso estaría sucediendo, pues ella misma en cierto modo podría llevar las riendas de su vida de un modo o de otro. Pero si bien la libertad de los primogénitos estaba un poco vetada, la de las hijas era directamente inexistente.

—¿No has pensado en que tú también te beneficiarías? —William también comenzaba a sonar exasperado —¡Serías miembro de la nobleza, Eleanor! ¿Sabes cuántas chicas matarían por tener ese privilegio? Habrías llegado casi a la cima de la sociedad, ya nadie te miraría con desdén por ser una burguesa venida a más.

—Pareciera que habla por usted —respondió, apretando la servilleta entre sus manos —Siempre quiso subir a lo más alto, pero quedaba ese pequeño problema por zanjar y ahora ha visto el cielo abierto. En fin, ¿qué más da? Me opongo a ese enlace, padre, no voy a añadir nada más al respecto. Ni siquiera es oficial todavía, ¿qué más da si lo rompemos?

—Eres una niña caprichosa —su progenitor alzó el tono de voz —Siempre has tenido todo cuánto has deseado y en el momento en el que tu voluntad no se cumple, pillas un berrinche, como está pasando ahora. ¿Acaso has olvidado el desaire que le haríamos a los Kingston si rompiéramos el acuerdo ahora que ambas partes hemos dado el visto bueno? Las cosas para nosotros no son tan simples, Eleanor; tenemos que jugar a un juego en el que cada gesto que hagamos es mirado con lupa. Si los Kingston son desairados de ese modo, podemos incluso perder dinero. Conozco lo suficiente a James como para saber que, de suceder tal cosa, se encargará de que mis relaciones comerciales pasen a mejor vida. ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta como para querer condenar a la vergüenza y a la pobreza a tu familia?

Eleanor guardó silencio, siendo consciente de que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Admitía que su padre tenía razón, pero no podía asumir que su futuro iba a estar ligado al de Viktor, simplemente no podía.

* * *

Hacer punto era una actividad que a Rosalya siempre le había gustado, sobre todo en esa época del año. Se sentaba junto a la chimenea y comenzaba a tejer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, siempre con calma, sin prisa alguna. Aquel día, casi sin pensarlo, había comenzado un pequeño jersey de bebé. No estaba aún embarazada, pero en su fuero interno comenzaba a acariciar la idea de tener un pequeño Leigh entre sus brazos, de acunarlo todas las noches, de jugar con él...

Sería bonito que Nellie también estuviera en esa escena futura. Lysandro le había contado lo sucedido durante su peculiar escapada al teatro y, aunque ella misma admitía que era una idea descabellada, no podía evitar fantasear con que su amiga acabara casándose con su cuñado y ambas criaran a sus hijos juntas. Siempre habían sido como hermanas y de ese modo ya serían familia de forma oficial.

Esos pensamientos no la abandonaban mientras seguía dándole forma a aquella prenda. Si hubiera alguien en la casa seguramente se habría dedicado también a tener alguna charla, pero su marido se había marchado a la tienda, pidiéndole de paso a su hermano que le acompañara para echarle una mano, pues al parecer se había visto un poco sobrecargado con los pedidos. De todos modos, a Rosalya no le importaba quedarse sola siempre que tuviera algo que hacer, como era el caso.

Unos golpes repentinos en la puerta la hicieron dejar a un lado su labor. Se incorporó de un salto y casi corrió al vestíbulo, abriendo la entrada para encontrarse frente a frente con una Eleanor fuera de si.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero he salido corriendo de casa y no sabía a dónde ir —dijo la pelirroja por todo saludo.

—No te preocupes, pasa —Rosalya nunca le hacía ascos a una visita de su amiga, y menos teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que Nellie parecía encontrarse —Aunque lamento decirte que estoy sola, pues Leigh y Lysandro han salido a la tienda hace un rato y creo que tardarán en volver —añadió con cierto regocijo interno, aunque dudaba que su amiga hubiera venido a ver a su cuñado.

Eleanor le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza y pasó al salón. Rosalya no esperaba que viniera sola, pues ella siempre que salía a pasear siempre iba acompañada por su doncella. La ausencia de la misma hizo que sus sospechas de que algo no marchaba bien se vieran incrementadas. Siguió a la joven al salón, tomando asiento a su lado.

—¿Vas a decirme el motivo por el que has venido hasta aquí como si fueras una superviviente de una catástrofe? —inquirió.

Eleanor guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Mi padre ha acordado con lord Kingston que yo me case con su hijo —respondió.

Rosalya se quedó en silencio, observando a su amiga. No negaría que era consciente de que eso acabaría pasando antes o después, pero eso no quitaba que intentara ayudar a la joven como fuera. No entendía la manía de las altas esferas de la sociedad de enlazar las familias de ese modo, lo veía una práctica medieval.

—¿Y tú quieres que eso suceda? —inquirió.

—En absoluto —fue la respuesta de Nellie —No quiero que mi vida sea controlada de esa manera.

Rosalya suspiró, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. No se le ocurría consejo alguno que darle, pero quería ser útil fuera como fuese.

—Pues lucha por ello —dijo finalmente —Toma el control de tu vida al precio que sea.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Se enfrentará Eleanor a su familia o al final las normas sociales acabarán ganando la partida?**


	16. Chapter 16

Beatrice debía admitir que estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás la idea del matrimonio le había agradado tanto a su hija como en un principio pudiera haber pensado. Cuando su marido le dijo, días atrás, que el hijo de los Kingston le había pedido la mano de Eleanor se había alegrado sobremanera; por un lado porque en el fondo temía que el destino de su hija fuera el de acabar como una solterona, por otro, porque le daba la impresión de que entre esos dos jóvenes había algo. No olvidaba la preocupación de Viktor cuando Eleanor se había sentido indispuesta durante la cena, el hecho de que apenas si se mostrara pendiente de los demás invitados cuando ella se marchó del evento. Además, luego fue a visitarla el día siguiente, tal y como había prometido.

Si había de ser sincera, cuando William le notificó a su hija que el enlace con el hijo de los Kingston era casi un hecho, esperaba que ella se hubiera mostrado feliz ante la idea, o al menos medianamente dispuesta. Nunca imaginó aquella negativa tan rotunda, cosa que la dejó descolocada. ¿Acaso Eleanor reaccionaba así porque no le había gustado el hecho de que esa decisión fuera tomada sin su consentimiento? De ser ese el motivo del enfado de su hija, Beatrice no podía menos que pensar que era un poco inmadura. Ambas conocían bien el papel que jugaban en la sociedad, eran conscientes de que los matrimonios en las altas esferas no eran movidos por el amor, sino por el interés. La misma Beatrice había sido casada por el acuerdo de su padre con el padre de William y ella había aceptado su destino con muda resignación. Puede que ese recuerdo fuera uno de los alicientes que la había impulsado a querer para Eleanor un matrimonio algo diferente al propio, quizás uno en el que no sólo jugaran los beneficios económicos o sociales, sino también algún sentimiento, por nimio que fuera. ¿Acaso su hija no sentía nada por Viktor? No era posible, más que nada porque se comportaba de un modo más silencioso de lo habitual, siempre pareciendo estar en las nubes, y si mal no recordaba ese comportamiento había comenzado más o menos cuando Viktor empezó a frecuentar su compañía.

Sus pensamientos no dejaron de dar vueltas en los días siguientes a la discusión sobre la boda durante el desayuno. El clima se iba volviendo más gris y frío conforme octubre iba transcurriendo, y Eleanor parecía irle a la par, volviéndose aún más parca de palabras y encerrándose en un mutismo obcecado. Los únicos momentos en los que parecía revivir era cuando llegaba la hora de su lección de canto, a las que parecía dedicarse con mucho más entusiasmo del que hubiera esperado. El resto de la jornada parecía apática, se limitaba a dejarse caer en su rincón favorito del salón y escribía con cierta furia en la libreta que Viktor le había traído. Más de una vez Beatrice se sintió tentada de preguntarle con qué llenaba las páginas en blanco, pero no encontró el arrojo para ello. Parecía como si su hija estuviera construyendo una muralla a su alrededor, cada vez más alta, y quisiera dejar a su familia fuera.

Muchas tardes, Eleanor salía con Iris, sin decir nunca a dónde iba. Una vez probó a preguntarle, pero sólo obtuvo respuestas vagas y alguna que otra mención a Melody Brown. Beatrice era consciente de que la hija de aquella familia iba a casarse en breve y quizás Eleanor frecuentaba su compañía motivada por alguna inseguridad relacionada con el matrimonio.

Fue esa opción la que le hizo tomar una decisión que ella creía que quizás le devolvería la vitalidad a su hija. No quiso comentárselo si quiera a su marido por si por algún casual él se negaba desde un principio, sino que se limitó a esperar al siguiente desayuno, momento en el que los tres estaban sentados a la mesa libres aún de los problemas que podría haberles acarreado la jornada.

—Eleanor —dijo a modo de tanteo, mientras esperaban a que el servicio trajera los huevos y el té —He estado pensando estos días en algo...

Su hija la miró fijamente sin separar sus labios, como ya venía siendo costumbre. William, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, aunque esto último no le causó sorpresa alguna. Sabía que su marido no era muy partidario de que ella tomara decisiones sin consultarle, un comportamiento bastante común, pero no por ello menos irritante. Decidió ignorarle por el momento, centrando toda su atención en la joven que aún esperaba sus palabras, con una ceja levemente alzada.

—No me gusta verte tan alicaída, ¿sabes? —prosiguió con tono calmo —Llevas varios días así y quizás acabes enfermando si continúas con ese mutismo. Por eso he pensado que quizás debieras ir a la casa de Haslemere.

Una chispa de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de la aludida. Beatrice era consciente de que su reacción no era para menos, sabía el aprecio que su hija sentía por la casa solariega que la familia poesía cerca de aquel pueblecito. Era una vivienda bastante grande, que había pertenecido a la familia natal de Beatrice y que ésta legó a William. Muchos de los veranos de la infancia y adolescencia de Eleanor los habían pasado en aquella propiedad, lejos de la ciudad. Cuando los días empezaban a acortarse y el clima se volvía algo más fresco, volvían a Londres, justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la nueva temporada social. Eleanor siempre disfrutaba de sus estancias en aquella casona, de sus paseos a caballo por los campos aledaños, o de ir al cercano lago a pescar.

—¿Te parece apropiado mandar a nuestra hija a Haslemere precisamente ahora? —el tono áspero de William dejaba bastante claro que aquella propuesta hecha sin su consentimiento lo molestaba sobremanera —Dentro de poco el compromiso será oficial. ¿No te has parado a pensar en qué dirá la gente si se entera de que justamente antes ella se marcha?

—Diremos que se encontraba algo mal y le han aconsejado aire fresco —sentenció Beatrice con rapidez. Había estado toda la noche barajando las posibles razones que su marido esgrimiría contra ella y para todas había encontrado argumento que las rebatiera —Creo que le sentará bien alejarse de todo antes del bullicio que le espera cuando la boda empiece a prepararse. ¿Tú que opinas, Eleanor? —añadió, volviendo a mirar a su hija. La chica dio un pequeño respingo, como si no esperara tener que dar su opinión.

—¿Ahora es necesario saber lo que pienso? —inquirió con tono suave, pero no por ello excento de veneno —Creía que tomar decisiones sin contar conmigo era lo habitual.

—Por favor, no discutamos otra vez —Beatrice se apresuró a intervenir, pues lo último que quería era otra discusión como la de días atrás —Tienes la opción de ir o no, tan sólo tienes que elegir una de ellas.

Eleanor guardó silencio, apretando los labios. Daba la impresión de que estuviera rumiando algo internamente. No dijo nada durante varios minutos hasta que, cuando Beatrice comenzaba a creer que permanecería en silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Está bien, iré a Haslemere. Pero con una condición: sólo quiero que me acompañe Iris y algún que otro miembro del servicio.

William y Beatrice intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. Aquella petición era extraña, sobre todo porque Eleanor se estaba jugando su reputación al acudir sin nadie de su familia. Sin embargo Beatrice quería evitar por todos los medios una confrontación y, teniendo en cuenta que ella, si bien no oficialmente, ya estaba prometida, ¿qué más daba que fuera sola o no? Quizás incluso esa soledad le vendría bien para volver mucho más dispuesta a mostrarse más sociable a la vuelta.

—De acuerdo —dijo, ignorando la mirada furibunda que su marido le lanzó.

* * *

Preparar el viaje a Haslemere le trajo a Eleanor recuerdos de su infancia, pues hacía ya varios años que no acudían a aquella vivienda. La culpa en cierto modo era suya, pues su padre había cancelado las salidas para tratar de conseguir algún marido para su hija, incluso durante el verano. Si bien en la época estival el calendario de eventos sociales se veía reducido casi a la nada, siempre quedaba alguna que otra familia que decidía celebrar alguna cena o incluso algún baile pequeño, momento en el que él intentaba que su hija consiguiera algún pretendiente.

Por eso para ella el hecho de volver a aquella casa era emocionante... pero no por si solo. No se le iba de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Rosalya la mañana en el que su padre le notificó que iba a casarse con Viktor. Su amiga la animó a tomar sus decisiones, a encauzar su vida, reforzando la actitud que ella tomó el día en que invitó a Lysandro a acudir con ella al teatro. Y ahora estaba dispuesta a seguir ese camino, costara lo que le costase.

Lo primero que hizo nada más tener el consentimiento de su familia (aunque su padre no se había mostrado muy partidario) fue subir a su dormitorio y empezar a reunir algunas cosas que se llevaría. Luego, se quedó pensativa unos instantes antes de abalanzarse sobre su escritorio, sacando de su escondrijo el cuaderno de Lysandro, el cual aún no le había devuelto. Hasta hacía unos instantes, se había sentido algo avergonzada de haber pasado por alto esa libreta y no devolvérsela a su propietario, pero ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para valerse de ese despiste y usar la libreta a su favor.

La llevó consigo al salón, haciéndola pasar por su propio cuaderno, esperando allí la hora en que su clase de canto diaria habría de comenzar. Siempre era un momento tenso, en el que ambos se esforzaban en mantener las distancias lo máximo posible, siempre conscientes de los ojos que se deslizaban por la casa y que podían espiar a través de la puerta entreabierta. Para redimirse siempre tenían las tardes, en las que Eleanor se escapaba de casa con la excusa de visitar a Melody, cuando paseaban por Hyde Park... pero siempre temerosos de ser vistos. Nunca habían recuperado la intimidad que tuvieron aquella noche, cuando él la besó por primera vez. Esa falta había sido la motivación principal de Eleanor para tramar aquel plan, aunque ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la confirmación del mismo.

La clase transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, como cada día. Sin embargo esa mañana, cuando Lysandro se disponía a marcharse, Eleanor le alcanzó en el recibidor, cuaderno en mano.

—Creo que se olvidaba esto —dijo simplemente a modo de despedida, tendiéndole la libreta.

El joven la tomó, despidiéndose con un gesto y un rápido guiño de la chica antes de salir a la calle. Llevaba cosa de un mes buscando el cuaderno, sospechando que se había quedado en casa de los Bradwell, pero muchas veces relegando su búsqueda a un segundo plano. Si llevaba allí desde entonces, ¿por qué Eleanor se lo había quedado?

Una pequeña hoja que sobresalía un poco le llamó la atención. Se encontraba introducida entre la tapa y la primera hoja, quizás puesta allí por la misma Eleanor. Por un momento temió que ella hubiera leído el contenido de la libreta, pero antes ganó su curiosidad. Extrajo la nota, apartándose a un lado de la acera para no entorpecer a la gente que caminaba por la misma. Se trataba de una cuartilla escrita con la que supuestamente sería la letra de Eleanor.

 _Perdón por haber tardado tanto en devolverte tu libreta, estos días han pasado demasiadas cosas, tantas que me han hecho olvidarme en ocasiones que aún la tenía. Por si acaso, no te preocupes, no la he leído._

 _La verdad es que ahora me alegro de haberme olvidado su devolución, pues me viene a las mil maravillas para esto. Mi madre ha decidido mandarme unos días a Haslemere, a la casa que poseemos allí, y ha consentido mandarme sola, sin nadie salvo Iris y algún que otro criado que me ha pedido que contrate allí, pues no quiere renunciar a la totalidad del servicio de la casa._

 _Sé que es poco adecuado e indecoroso por mi parte, pero ¿quieres venir conmigo? Si quieres acompañarme, remíteme una nota firmada por Melody Brown en la que me invites a tomar el té esta tarde. De lo contrario, no mandes nada._

 _Eleanor._

Tuvo que leer aquella nota tres veces más para asimilar su contenido. Él mismo admitía que lo que ella le estaba pidiendo era arriesgado, no para él, sino para ella misma. Si alguien se enteraba o era vista con él, su reputación caería en picado, siendo marginada de la alta sociedad por ser considerada casi una cualquiera. Ya simplemente ese gesto merecía uno igual por su parte, además de que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Si bien deseaba contestar a la misiva allí mismo, su sentido común ganó la partida. Caminó lo más deprisa posible hacia su casa y allí, sin molestarse siquiera en decir nada a nadie, tomó papel y pluma y escribió una simple nota.

 _¿Te apetece esta tarde venir a tomar el té?_

 _Melody Brown._

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Como siempre, os animo a que déis vuestra opinión de este fic. Es bastante trabajoso de redactar y creo que lo mínimo es animar a quien lo escribe para que siga actualizando y buscando referencias.**


	17. Chapter 17

A pesar de los años que había pasado sin pisar Haslemere, Eleanor tenía la sensación de que aquel lugar se había congelado en el tiempo, pues tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando aún era una quinceañera. Lo único que había cambiado era su forma de llegar: si bien antes bajaba del tren con sus padres y se reunía con el servicio, ahora solamente se encontraba acompañada por su fiel Iris, además de por Lysandro.

La jornada en la que ella le había dado el cuaderno la había pasado en tensión, esperando la confirmación, sin atreverse siquiera a pensar en la opción de que él rechazara su propuesta. Se había quedado en el salón de la vivienda, casi hundida en uno de los sofás, mientras fingía leer un libro. Por suerte apenas un par de horas después de que la clase de canto hubiera terminado, una criada le hizo llegar una nota que al parecer acababan de entregarle. Cuando rasgó el cierre y leyó el contenido tuvo que concentrarse en evitar mostrarse demasiado alegre, o tal vez alguien podría acabar sospechando de ella. No era normal que una persona que llevaba varios días en un mutismo obstinado cambiara tan repentinamente de comportamiento.

Eleanor debía admitir que organizar aquel viaje junto con Lysandro había sido bastante caótico. Durante las clases de canto temía que hubiera oídos indiscretos, pero por suerte no tardó en dar con una solución: cuando Lysandro llamaba a la puerta, ella dejaba discretamente sobre el piano una pequeña nota donde le iba informando de cómo se iba desarrollando aquel "plan". Esas mismas notas las hacía desaparecer el joven con un movimiento rápido en el interior de su chaqueta cuando tomaba asiento al instrumento. Si acaso era él quien necesitaba comunicarle algo a ella, el proceso se hacía al revés y Eleanor guardaba las notas en la manga de su vestido.

A pesar de que se esforzaron todo lo posible por mantener la discreción, en el momento de partir Eleanor se había sentido bastante acongojada. Era consciente de lo que se jugaba si alguien la reconocía con una persona ajena a su familia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dentro de poco seguramente se haría oficial el compromiso. Temiendo eso mismo, había acordado con Lysandro que cada uno de ellos llegaría a la estación de tren por separado y si bien subirían al mismo vagón, no se sentarían juntos. Ambos se sentían molestos ante aquella forma de proceder, pero curiosamente ninguno dijo nada en voz alta, quizás siendo conscientes de lo arriesgado que era.

Tuvieron suerte. En ningún momento se cruzaron con algún conocido y, cuando finalmente llegaron a Haslemere, pudieron relajarse un poco. Habían acordado que, si alguien preguntaba por aquella peculiar compañía, dirían que Eleanor se había limitado a traer consigo a su profesor de canto porque no quería perder clases.

Iris, siempre caminando detrás de la joven, no podía evitar sonreír por lo bajo. Había sido testigo del desarrollo de la peculiar relación entre aquellos dos y ahora que por fin se habían alejado del bullicio de Londres le sorprendía verlos más relajados, como si la muralla que las clases sociales había impuesto entre ellos se hubiera diluído.

* * *

La casa que la familia Bradwell poseía en aquel pueblo se encontraba algo alejada de la población, rodeada de campos. Eleanor apenas pasó en la localidad el tiempo necesario para contratar a una cocinera y a un criado para luego, acto seguido, partir hacia la casona en un carruaje de alquiler. En su rostro, por mucho que ella intentara mantenerlo sereno, se notaba la emoción de la vuelta al lugar de la infancia. No apartó el rostro de la ventanilla hasta que, tras doblar un recodo, las verjas que flanqueaban la propiedad se alzaron ante ellos. Pararon un momento, el tiempo que necesitó Iris para abrir las puertas de la propiedad, para luego, acto seguido, reanudar el corto trayecto que quedaba hasta la entrada principal.

El edificio estaba construido con piedra oscura, siguiendo el estilo de las casas señoriales del siglo anterior. Era una construcción con grandes ventanales y tejados inclinados, con la fachada cubierta en casi su totalidad por hiedra. Quizás durante el verano las hojas verdes le daban a la vivienda un ambiente más agradable, pero a aquellas alturas del año las mismas ya estaban secas, habiéndose caído muchas de ellas, logrando en cierto modo el efecto contrario.

Si bien Eleanor entró a la casa nada más bajar del coche, Lysandro se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando con ojo crítico la construcción. Le daba la impresión de que parte de la personalidad de William Bradwell se encontraba impregnada en la vivienda, y ésta, guiada por esa misma personalidad, lo observaba con desdén, recordándole que aquel no era su lugar, que él no pertenecía a ese mundo. Por un instante, sintió que en su pecho se instalaba un cierto peso producido por la desazón y por su mente cruzó fugazmente la idea de que tal vez no debería haber acudido. Sin embargo, volver a Londres no era una opción, por un lado porque le había contado a su hermano y a Rosalya que se ausentaba para pasar unos días en el campo en busca de inspiración (siguiendo la petición de Eleanor de que nadie salvo ellos supiera que se encontraban juntos en aquel lugar) y por otro, porque no sabría cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de pasar unos días con la hija de los Bradwell en un ambiente tan distendido.

—¿Le ayudo con el equipaje, señor Ainsworth? —la amable voz de Iris le hizo volver a la realidad de un plumazo. La doncella se encontraba a su lado con gesto expectante. Según parecía, o bien Eleanor había subido su equipaje ella misma, o bien llevaba demasiado tiempo ensimismado de tal modo que Iris había tenido tiempo de subir las maletas de la joven y luego volver a por las suyas.

El joven negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener criados, ni siquiera un ayudante como tal, y el hecho de que la doncella de Eleanor se estuviera ofreciendo a llevar su equipaje había logrado volver a incomodarlo. Siempre había escuchado a algunos conocidos decir que debería ser muy sencillo acostumbrarse a los lujos que tenían los miembros de las más altas esferas, aunque ahora comenzaba a dudar de lo mismo. Quizás si hubiera vivido siempre rodeado de personas que llevaban a cabo las labores menos agradables vería con otros ojos aquella peculiar rutina, pero ese no era su caso.

—De todos modos permítame que le guíe a su dormitorio —la doncella volvió a la carga, realizando un gesto con la mano para invitarle a entrar.

Lysandro siguió su invitación con cierta duda, encontrándose en un oscuro vestíbulo adornado con varios cuadros. Supuso que cuando descorrieran las cortinas que jalonaban la sala, seguramente sería una habitación muy luminosa, pero ahora la estancia respiraba cierto abandono. De hecho pareciera que nadie hubiera pisado aquellos salones desde hacía años; el aire olía un poco a polvo y la ausencia de habitantes se notaba en algunos muebles tapados con sábanas. Le dio la impresión de que se encontraba de pie en un escenario en el que ya se hubiera representado la obra de turno y todos los enseres usados esperaran el momento en que fueran trasladados a algún trastero.

Siguió a Iris por la escalinata que arrancaba desde el vestíbulo y subía a los pisos superiores, entrando en un pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado. La doncella se detuvo ante la primera puerta de la izquierda, accionando la manija con gesto calmo, dando la sensación de aquella casa no le era del todo desconocida.

—La señorita Bradwell ha pedido que le asigne este dormitorio —dijo la chica, haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar —Opina que tiene una de las mejores vistas del jardín.

El joven se adentró en la estancia, caminando casi sin pensar hacia las oscuras cortinas que se alargaban desde el techo hasta tocar el suelo. Luego, en un gesto seco, las corrió, dejando que la luz de aquel gris día otoñal entrara en la estancia.

Se encontró mirando hacia una amplia extensión de hierba, bordeada por varios árboles con tonos anaranjados. Al final de aquella explanada, brillando tímidamente, se veía un lago que parecía reflejar el cielo en su calma superficie plateada. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver también la habitación que le habían asignado, el doble de grande que la suya en Londres, y amueblada con piezas que seguramente valdrían más que todos los muebles de su salón. Todo en aquella casa parecía haber sido hecho para ostentar; los muebles de caoba, las cortinas de terciopelo, los adornos de porcelana...

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó una voz tímida a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse con Eleanor, que lo observaba con cierta inseguridad —Recuerdo que esta habitación, junto con la de al lado, eran mis favoritas cuando venía aquí.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Aún le costaba tratar a Eleanor con tanta cercanía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que realmente podían relajarse estando juntos.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo ambos tomaron asiento en la enorme mesa del comedor. Las cortinas de los ventanales habían sido abiertas de par en par y la grisácea luz entraba a raudales por las amplias ventanas. Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca para pronunciar palabra alguna. Les daba la impresión de que aquella sensación de calma era engañosa, que quizás en algún momento alguien cruzaría las puertas del comedor y los señalaría con un dedo acusatorio.

El primer plato lo comieron en silencio, buscándose con la mirada pero apartando la vista cuando el otro lo pillaba en falta. Sin embargo, cuando el criado sirvió la carne asada que componía el plato principal, Eleanor pareció encontrar el coraje para hablar.

—Sé que puedo sonar impertinente, pero he de admitir que la curiosidad me carcome por dentro —aunque su tono sonó calmado, debía admitir que interiormente temblaba. El ambiente era extraño, muy extraño, y la presencia de Lysandro no ayudaba precisamente a que se relajara —¿Cómo es que te dedicaste a ser profesor de canto?

Él dejó sobre su plato sus cubiertos, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Eleanor temió que quizás su pregunta no había sido adecuada, pero cuando ya comenzaba a preparar una disculpa, él empezó a hablar.

—Supongo que para ti dedicarte a lo que quieras es mucho más sencillo —fue a decir algo más, pero de repente se detuvo —Bueno, lo habría sido si hubieras nacido varón, claro. De haberse dado esa circunstancia seguramente elegir una profesión, si es que quisieras una, no sería complicado en absoluto. Con dinero todo se puede, eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre cuando era niño y le dije que quería dedicarme a la música.

Eleanor alzó una ceja, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia delante, ansiosa por saber la continuación de aquella peculiar historia. Si bien la forma en la que él había comenzado a hablar le había resultado un poco extraña ahora eso quedaba en un segundo plano, picada como estaba por la curiosidad.

—Ya sabes que no vengo de una familia rica —prosiguió él —Cierto, nunca nos faltó nada, pero tampoco nadábamos en la abundancia. Teníamos para vivir sin apuros, pero no para poder permitirnos caprichos o lujos. Y estudiar música era un lujo, pues o conseguías un profesor privado o te apuntabas a alguna academia... y para ingresar a una de estas últimas debías tener o mucho dinero, o un talento extraordinario para que algún maestro quisiera tomarte como alumno sin apenas recibir nada a cambio. Y claro, no tenía ninguna de esos dos requisitos.

La joven se mordió el labio, bajando la vista. Admitía que toda su vida había transcurrido entre lujos, sin apenas ser consciente de que otras personas, algunas incluso muy cercanas a ella, no tenían una vida tan sencilla como la suya. Había pasado toda su infancia jugando con Rosalya y siendo cuidada por Emma, su madre, pero jamás se paró a pensar en cómo vivían cuando abandonaban la vivienda, en cómo sería su casa. Esos asuntos no le interesaban, simplemente daba por sentado de que el mundo en el que ella vivía era el único real. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad ante aquellos pensamientos.

—Me limité a estudiar por mi cuenta —la voz de Lysandro no se alteró en ningún momento, era como si estuviera leyendo su propio pasado en un libro invisible que tuviera delante —Se me daba bien y poco a poco fui teniendo más habilidad con la lectura de las notas. Se podría decir que soy autodidacta —añadió encogiéndose de hombros —así que quizás si es cierto que tenga cierto talento para la música.

El chico guardó silencio, no queriendo contar cómo la vez que fue a una academia tratando de encontrar un lugar en aquel mundo, acabó con un simple "no es suficiente" por parte del examinador que tomó su prueba. Sin embargo, terco como era, practicó y practicó hasta que su destreza fue en aumento.

—¿Entonces yo he sido tu primera alumna? —inquirió la joven, observándole con las cejas levemente alzadas. Él la miró, encontrándose con admiración y aprecio en ella. Quizás se había propasado un poco antes iniciando la conversación de aquel modo tan brusco, pero la percepción que él había tenido de la vivienda había logrado que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel. No debía culparla a ella, a fin de cuentas no tenía culpa alguna de haber tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia rica. De hecho decía bastante a su favor que le hubiera pedido que la acompañase.

—Has sido la primera también en otras cosas —respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

* * *

 **Admito que quería algo de ship y además me ha parecido el momento ideal para indagar un poco en el pasado de Lysandro.**

 **Si seguís _In Death's Land_ ya estaréis avisados, pero por si acaso aprovecho para decir que este fin de semana me marcho de vacaciones y no volveré hasta el 20 de agosto. Ese tiempo estaré sin internet, así que en principio no podré subir nada (aunque con algo de suerte quizás pueda pillar algún local con wifi y os traiga algún que otro capítulo). Pero lo dicho, no sé si tendré hueco para escribir mucho o conexión para actualizar, espero que lo comprendáis.**

 **Eso sí, el día 20 espero poder actualizar todos los fics a la vez, de modo que no os preocupéis, pues sólo es un hiatus vacacional, no una ausencia indefinida :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Viva el wifi del bar de al lado que me permite actualizar (?)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: hay cierto contenido adulto en el capítulo.**

* * *

Los pies descalzos de Eleanor se hundían en la espesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de su habitación con cada paso que daba. Se paseaba de un lado al otro de la estancia, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, dejando que su mente vagara entre distintos pensamientos. Las velas que Iris había subido para que tuviera luz en el dormitorio se encontraban apagadas, la única iluminación que había era la luz de la luna que se colaba por el enorme ventanal. Cuando ella era pequeña siempre le había gustado asomarse a ver los jardines de la vivienda bañados por esa luz plateada, pero ahora ni tenía ganas de ello, ni le apetecía lo más mínimo.

Se había retirado pronto, justo después de que tomasen la cena, alegando que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Lysandro aún seguía abajo, seguramente entretenido con algún libro que había encontrado en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa; ella le había visto sentarse junto a la chimenea con uno de ellos.

Con cada paso que daba notaba que una especie de nudo se iba formando en el estómago. El sonido de sus pisadas le evocaba a un reloj, un reloj que en cierto modo marcaba el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que el compromiso se formalizara y se viera atrapada en una situación de la que le iba a ser muy complicado escapar. Era consciente de la deshonra que supondría para su familia el que ella osara romper un compromiso con alguien de una familia superior a la suya; pero por otro lado las palabras de Rosalya no se le iban de la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo poder controlar una vida que ya controlaban otros? Por mucho que ella luchase contra la decisión tomada por su padre, por mucho que intentara desobedecer, era consciente de su dependencia hacia él, más que nada porque si decidía asumir el riesgo de distanciarse de su familia, no tendría absolutamente nada.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama, tratando de silenciar aquel sonido que tan nerviosa le ponía. Se sentía tan perdida como una niña pequeña y en su interior tenía el deseo de taparse los ojos y jugar a que nada de lo que estaba por venir iba a suceder de verdad.

Debía admitir que era la primera situación tensa a la que realmente se enfrentaba desde que tenía memoria. Tal y como su padre le había dicho hacía unos días, Eleanor admitía haber sido siempre una niña mimada que conseguía todo lo que quería. Pero, ¿acaso era un capricho poder elegir con quien iba a tener que compartir el resto de su vida? A ella no le parecía eso, pero quizás su punto de vista era erróneo... aunque Rosalya también parecía ser de su misma opnión.

Su mente pareció vaciarse de pensamientos mientras que subía los pies a la cama, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo del tocador que tenía justo enfrente, viendo sin ver.

De repente, una idea extraña y retorcida hizo acto de presencia, logrando que incluso ella misma diera un respingo. Era una idea que podría arruinarla por completo, destrozar su reputación y dañarla de las formas más variadas, pero tal vez fuera la única manera de tomar las riendas que tanto se empeñaba en quitarle su padre de las manos. Sabía que, después de contraer matrimonio, tendría que entregarse por completo al que sería su marido, cosa que no le hacía especial gracia. Siempre podrían llevarla al altar a la fuerza, pero quizás nadie podría controlar que su marido fuera el primer hombre al que ella se entregase...

Permaneció quieta, tensa, mientras se debatía contra si misma. Le daba la impresión de que ya que se le había ocurrido aquel peculiar "plan"no podía echarse atrás. Pero tenía miedo, más miedo del que se atrevía a admitir. No sabía mucho de ese tema en concreto, sólo lo que Rosalya le había contado una tarde mientras tomaban una taza de té; ambas sonrojadas y nerviosas por hablar de un tema que no se consideraba apropiado.

Eleanor temblaba cuando, finalmente, volvió a ponerse en pie. Sentía los nervios enraizarse en su estómago mientras que, lo más silenciosamente posible, se deslizaba por la puerta de su dormitorio y luego entraba disimuladamente en la habitación que ocupaba Lysandro.

* * *

El calor del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea del salón estaba comenzando a adormecerlo mientras se esforzaba en leer la página que tenía delante. Luchaba contra el sueño, tratando de vencer la tentación de cerrar los ojos unos segundos, de descansar un poco. Había sido un día largo, debía admitirlo, y eso ahora le estaba pasando factura.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, abandonó el sillón que había venido ocupando desde que Eleanor se disculpara por encontrarse un poco indispuesta. Querría haber aprovechado aquel rato para charlar algo con ella, quizás para intentar romper la distancia que a pesar de todo lo vivido parecía quedar entre ellos, pero al final tuvo que resignarse con la lectura. Le daba la impresión de que había algo que se esforzaba en interponerse entre ellos de tal modo que siempre quedaban en aquel extraño limbo en el que venían viviendo desde la noche en la que fueron al teatro; un limbo en el que ambos eran conscientes de que había un vínculo entre ellos, pero que no se atrevían jamás a definir.

Subió a su habitación con paso lento, un poco incómodo por la ominosa oscuridad que parecía haberse instalado en la casi vacía vivienda. Seguía opinando que aquella casa le hacía sentir incómodo, aunque en su fuero interno admitía que seguramente, de tener que vivir en ella, se acabaría acostumbrando e incluso le agradaría.

Se detuvo unos segundos ante la puerta del dormitorio de Eleanor, la mano a medio camino del pomo, tentado de entrar y comprobar si se encontraba bien. Durante un segundo sus dedos acariciaron la metálica superficie, pero finalmente fue su pudor quien ganó la partida. Entrar sin permiso en la habitación de una joven era una falta de respeto, además de que su reputación podía verse perjudicada. Era consciente de que eso último era más bien una tontería teniendo en cuenta que en aquella casa no había nadie que inculpara a Eleanor de tal cosa, pero las viejas costumbres siempre eran complicadas a la hora de dejarlas atrás.

Así pues prosiguió con su camino, entrando en su habitación ahogando un suspiro. Cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó una silueta que se recortaba en la penumbra reinante. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo mientras que todo el sueño que tenía se desvanecía de repente. A pesar del sobresalto, sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero lo que vio entonces también logró sobresaltarle.

Eleanor, ataviada con una bata oscura, se encontraba justo delante del ventanal, mirando hacia el exterior. La joven se giró lentamente justo un segundo después de que fuera consciente de quien era, observándole quieta como una estatua de sal.

—Señorita Eleanor, ¿qué hace aquí? — el desconcierto hizo que Lysandro volviera a usar el modo en el que se dirigía a ella siempre que se encontraban en sus lecciones de canto. La chica avanzó un par de pasos hacia él con cierto andar inseguro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames sólo Eleanor? —su voz no era más que un susurro mientras que proseguía con su avance. Lysandro se notaba paralizado mientras observaba como ella, con manos temblorosas, desataba el nudo de la prenda que la cubría y dejaba que la bata se deslizara por los hombros, revelando su piel desnuda. No portaba nada debajo, quizás por eso, a pesar de que había hecho el gesto de desprenderse de la prenda, la sujetaba contra su cuerpo.

—Eleanor, para —notaba la garganta seca por varias cosas: miedo, inseguridad, _anhelo —_ No quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Él mismo admitía sonar mucho más seco de lo normal, pero tenía miedo de que ella empezara algo que luego quizás sería imposible de detener, o que a la mañana siguiente se arrepintiera de haber hecho. De no ser porque ambos habían cenado juntos y había visto que ella se limitaba a beber agua durante la comida, habría jurado que tal vez estuviera embriagada.

Ella tragó saliva, sus manos aún aferrando la bata contra su pecho. A pesar de que sus manos temblaban, su rostro denotaba seguridad cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo, liberó la tensión de sus dedos y dejó que la prenda corriera por su cuerpo hasta acabar a sus pies en el suelo.

—Si me arrepintiera de lo que quiero hacer, no lo haría —Eleanor parecía dispuesta a no dejarse amilanar —Por favor...

—No —a pesar de que su subconsciente le estaba llamando de todo menos bonito por negarse en rotundo, él era consciente de lo delicado de la situación.

—Por favor —Eleanor no cesaba en su petición, el tono de su voz completamente suplicante —No sé que será de mi en un futuro, si podré escapar a lo que la sociedad me va a imponer. Ambos somos conscientes de que mi vida está dirigida por otras personas —ante aquellas palabras, Lysandro no pudo menos que asentir. Sabía que en las clases sociales más altas la vida de una joven siempre era dirigida por sus padres, encaminándola hacia un destino u otro —Esta es una de las pocas cosas que puedo decidir por mi misma. Por favor... —volvió a repetir.

Durante unos instantes Lysandro no supo qué hacer; en su interior se debatían la razón con el más básico de sus instintos. Por mucho que siempre intentara controlarse, por mucho que fuera alguien pudoroso y algo tímido, no era de piedra.

Eleanor se quedó completamente helada cuando, finalmente, él se decidió y la tomó entre sus brazos con cierta brusquedad para besarla como nunca antes había hecho. A pesar del miedo a lo que pudiera venir, a pesar de los pensamientos de que todo aquello podría ser un error de proporciones colosales, se encontró a sí misma disfrutando de aquel contacto mientras notaba las manos de él explorar su cuerpo por primera vez.

Ninguno de los dos estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo Eleanor decidió que debía ser ella la que intentara dar un impulso a la situación, a pesar de su desconocimiento. Sus manos se enredaron en su chaleco, luchando contra los botones. Él pareció comprender sus intenciones y la apartó con cuidado para hacerse cargo él mismo al ver lo perdida que ella se encontraba. Su chaleco cayó al suelo, seguido de su camisa. Cuando esto sucedió Eleanor enterró la cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma. Le gustaba, le hacía sentirse segura, _cálida._ Estaba tan embriagada de él que ni siquiera fue consciente de que la había tomado entre sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama.

La joven debía admitir que, a pesar de su desconocimiento, su cuerpo sí parecía saber qué había que hacer en cada momento. Se demoraron en explorarse, siempre con cierta timidez, pero con cada vez más seguridad, hasta que finalmente no quedó apenas recodo en el cuerpo del otro que no conocieran ya. Fue entonces cuando, en un rincón de su mente, fue consciente de lo que vendría a continuación... y de que ya no había marcha atrás; cosa que tampoco quería. Había tomado aquella decisión a la desesperada, pero ahora debía admitir que no estaba siguiéndola por desesperación, sino por algo muy diferente. Fue esa especie de fuerza interior la que la hizo sobreponerse al dolor que sintió ante la primera intrusión, que su cuerpo fuera capaz de adaptarse y que poco después, cuando los instintos tomaron el control, se retorciera de puro placer.

Se demoraron horas, ninguno supo cuántas. No fue el reloj quien los detuvo sino el propio agotamiento cuando, finalmente, sus cuerpos colapsaron juntos, empapados en sudor como si estuvieran en lo más cálido del verano, él aferrándola como si fuera lo único que le quedara.

—Quiero que recuerdes una cosa —era increíble que Eleanor pudiera hablar, pues aún parecía faltarle el aire —Pase lo que pase, esto —añadió, tomando su mano y posándola sobre su corazón —es tuyo.

* * *

 **Tengo que admitir que escribir este tipo de cosas me sigue costando (ahora es cuando mi novio, si lee esto, se muere de risa XD) por eso me obligo a redactarlo como sea para practicar (además de que es necesario para la trama de la historia, aquí nada pasa porque sí). Por eso os pido de que, al menos esta vez, os molestéis en dejar un review; quienes ya me han leído saben que en este terreno me cuesta moverme y la opinión que tengáis me importa más de lo que podáis imaginar.**

 **Para los que también siguen _Hoist the Colour_ _s_ , seguramente suba ese fic el sábado o el domingo, de modo que ya queda menos de espera. Además, como ya dije en la actualización de _In Death's Land_ , el sábado vuelvo a casa y recupero el ritmo de subida normal.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Durante aquella semana, las noches fueron _suyas._

Por el día, Eleanor llevaba a Lysandro a visitar el pueblo, le mostraba los jardines de la vivienda e incluso, una vez, lo condujo al lago cercano a la propiedad donde trataron de pescar, sin mucho éxito, algún pez. Se trataban de un modo más cercano, dejando de lado la extraña barrera que habían tenido días atrás, pero cuidando mucho el decoro. Ambos eran conscientes de que una pareja que demostraba su "afecto" en público era considerada como desvergonzada y carente de educación, motivo por el que se controlaban a pesar de que la única persona que podía verles era Iris.

Pero por la noche, todo cambiaba. Se retiraban pronto, sin apenas mediar palabra, y acudían a la habitación de Lysandro, como Eleanor hiciera la primera noche. Durante las horas de oscuridad, todo lo que refrenaban bajo la luz del sol, era dejado libre. Muchas veces, por las mañanas, ambos parecían medio adormilados por la falta de sueño, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la intimidad encontrada bajo la luz de la luna.

Iris, que no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se cuidó de no decir nada. A diferencia de los dos criados que habían contratado en el pueblo, ella sí podía pasearse por las habitaciones superiores de la casa, que siempre estaban vedadas a los sirvientes de bajo rango. El ser la doncella de Eleanor le abría la posibilidad de deslizarse por esos pasillos que los demás miembros del personal sólo podían imaginar. De hecho, Eleanor no le había asignado una habitación abajo como a los demás sirvientes, sino que le había permitido escoger uno de los dormitorios de la planta principal. Esa localización fue, en parte, la causa de que Iris viera más de una vez, siempre con el máximo disimulo, que la señorita Bradwell no volvió a pisar su dormitorio.

Era consciente de que estaba incumpliendo su cometido permitiendo esos encuentros, pero se sentía incapaz de interferir en aquella relación. Joven y romántica como toda chica de su edad, Iris no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía con su señorita, motivo por el que siempre le había ayudado cuando ella intrigaba para lograr encontrarse con aquel joven. Fue su cómplice durante su enfermedad fingida cuando fue invitada a la cena de los Kingston, mantuvo el secreto de sus citas con Lysandro las semanas siguientes, cuando los acompañaba como carabina, y ahora volvía a hacerlo fingiendo que en el otro lado del pasillo no estaba sucediendo nada. Se limitaba a cruzar los dedos, rezando porque Eleanor fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pues no pasaba por alto las consecuencias que ella podría acarrear sobre sí misma si alguien se enteraba de que pasaba las noches con un hombre que ni siquiera era su prometido: sería tachada de ser algo similar a una prostituta, y seguramente cualquier opción de matrimonio quedaría completamente inutilizada. La sociedad la señalaría con un dedo acusatorio, convirtiéndola en una paria, a ella y a su familia, pues normalmente el oprobio de una hija también se extendía a sus familiares.

Con aquella peculiar rutina, los días fueron pasando, casi sin que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa fueran conscientes del paso del tiempo. Pero por mucho que Eleanor y Lysandro jugaran a taparse los ojos para no ser conscientes del mundo real, este no iba a desaparecer por mucho que ambos lo desearan y, finalmente, llamó a su puerta el día en que tocó volver a hacer las maletas y regresar a Londres.

* * *

—Pareces tener mejor color, hija. Hice bien mandándote al campo.

La voz de su madre fue lo primero que Eleanor escuchó nada más poner un pie en casa. Se sentía especialmente vacía; se había despedido de Lysandro antes de llegar a la estación de Haslemere, pues no se atrevían a viajar juntos por temor a que al bajar del tren en Londres alguien los viera, y desde ese momento sentía cierta opresión en el pecho. Había pasado los últimos días casi siempre en su compañía y la mera idea de tener que volver a la rutina y depender de nuevo de los encuentros a escondidas le provocaba cierta repulsa. Había sido feliz en aquel pueblo y ahora, después de aquel paréntesis de felicidad, le tocaba volver a adaptarse a la rutina.

Asintió distraídamente al comentario de Beatrice, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo estudiaba a su padre. William la miraba seriamente, al parecer aún disgustado de aquella decisión que ambas habían tomado sin apenas consultarle a él. Eleanor le tenía cierto temor a su progenitor, le daba la impresión de que, si le dejaba un minuto, descubriría el pecado que su hija había cometido.

—Viktor Kingston vino hace un par de días con la intención de visitarte —¿era paranoia suya o creía notar cierta acusación en la voz de su padre? —Pareció algo contrariado al enterarse de que te habías marchado de viaje y no le dejaste siquiera una nota.

—Aún no estamos prometidos oficialmente —sentenció la joven, pero a pesar de que intentó sonar convencida, no podía levantar sus ojos del suelo, como si fueran dos canicas de plomo —No tengo por qué darle explicaciones si decido salir de la ciudad para recuperarme un poco.

—Oficialmente no, pero recuerda que ambas familias ya hemos pactado la unión —el tono de William no admitía réplica alguna —No empieces de nuevo con ese berriche tuyo, Eleanor. No te hemos educado para que te comportes como una cualquiera.

La aludida se limitó a suspirar, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Aquella mañana no se encontraba del todo bien, se notaba floja y con cierta sensación de pesadez en la cabeza, seguramente por culpa del clima más húmedo del campo. Parecía estar incubando un resfriado y de lo último que tenía ganas era de volver a la trillada discusión sobre aquel compromiso que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando.

—Creo que dentro de poco se hará oficial, ¿no? —Beatrice volvía a mostrarse encantada de hablar del futuro matrimonio de su hija —A fin de cuentas creo que ya está todo más o menos apalabrado. Ayer mismo tu padre se reunió con lord Kingston para ultimar los detalles, de modo que todo será cuestión de una semana o dos —Beatrice observó a su hija mientras hablaba, esperando quizás algún gesto de entusiasmo por su parte. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue la indiferencia de la aludida.

—Con vuestro permiso, creo que voy a retirarme —Eleanor decidió que no merecía la pena tratar de discutir con sus padres sobre aquel tema —Me parece que estoy incubando un resfriado. Si me disculpan... —añadió, deshaciéndose el nudo de la capa de viaje y tendiéndosela a un criado para, acto seguido, subir directamente a su habitación. Lo único que quería era deslizarse bajo las mantas y tratar de bloquear la realidad que comenzaba a filtrarse por los poros de su piel.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas, Eleanor apenas salía de la cama salvo para sus lecciones de canto. El resto del día se lo pasaba en el lecho, durmiendo como si fuera un lirón. Su cuerpo parecía cansado, más cansado de lo normal, tal vez por las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo en Haslemere; por eso apenas se alarmó de la necesidad de dormir que sentía. El resfriado que creía estar esperando no llegaba a romper del todo, pero sus síntomas seguían ahí, aumentando el sopor de la chica.

Desde su cama, vio el cielo oscurecerse aún más conforme octubre se iba aproximando a su fin y los días se iban acortando. Viktor volvió a visitarla, pero siempre que escuchaba los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, reclinaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas y fingía dormir. No quería ver a nadie salvo a Lysandro, pero sus visitas, como era de esperar, eran imposibles. Sólo podían verse en las horas de canto, pues últimamente ni fuerzas tenía para salir por las tardes a pasear.

No sabía a qué esperaba, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo que se avecinaba, algo que quizás precipitaría todo. Tal vez un anuncio de la celebración oficial del compromiso, o quizás simplemente un día Viktor desaparecería de su vida del mismo modo que había entrado en ella. O tal vez ella enfermase definitivamente y tuviera que marcharse...

Aquella idea podía ser macabra a más no poder, pero ella misma admitía que su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a quedarse con esa sensación de agotamiento que apenas le dejaba fuerzas para arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Durante algunos días ni siquiera sentía apetito, pero luego, repentinamente, se vio asaltada por un hambre voraz, tal vez por aquellos días de ayuno, que la hizo comer casi sin masticar todo lo que la cocinera tuvo la deferencia de prepararle. De hecho comió con tal rapidez que su cuerpo no pudo retener el alimento y acabó volviendo el estómago a los pocos minutos de rebañar el plato de huevos con el que había finalizado aquella peculiar comida.

Ya comenzaba noviembre cuando Eleanor sintió algunas fuerzas para salir del nido de mantas que era su cama y bajar a tomar el desayuno con su familia. Su madre, preocupada por ella hasta límites insospechados, pareció radiante de felicidad cuando su hija, aún con gesto cansado, tomó asiento a la mesa y comenzó a atacar un huevo duro.

—¿Por fin te encuentras mejor? —a pesar del rostro alegre de Beatrice, fue William quien le dirigió la palabra a su hija —Llevas cosa de tres semanas sin bajar de tu dormitorio salvo para casos puntuales.

Eleanor asintió, concentrada en el huevo. Espolvoreó un poco de sal por encima antes de seguir devorando el alimento como si no hubiera probado bocado.

—Me alegra que sea precisamente hoy el día en que te hayas recuperado —comentó el hombre como si nada, mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendía a su hija por encima de la mesa —Te sientes mejor la misma jornada que ha llegado esto. Tiene que ser una señal.

La joven tomó el sobre, aún con la boca llena de comida. Había sido abierto, pero no tuvo problemas en reconocer el escudo de los Kingston en el lacre que había mantenido la nota sellada. Desdobló el papel y sus ojos se deslizaron con rapidez por los cuidados caracteres que componían la misiva.

 _La familia Kingston y la familia Bradwell tienen el honor de invitarles al baile en honor del compromiso de sus hijos Viktor y Eleanor el día cinco de noviembre._

Abajo la nota marcaba la dirección de la mansión de los Kingston. Eleanor dejó sus ojos fijos en el papel, su mente tratando de asimilar lo leído. Aquella nota era la proclamación de que su compromiso con Viktor no tardaría en ser oficial. Apenas quedaban cuatro jornadas para la fecha marcada en aquella invitación.

Tragó el huevo que aún masticaba, sus ojos fijos en la nota con horror. No podía ser, ¿acaso era aquello lo que había estado esperando esos días atrás, aquella esperanza vana de que quizás todo acabara encauzándose? Le daba la impresión de que por mucho que intentara rebelarse contra su destino, este acababa rompiendo sus intentos de desafío y volviéndola a colocar en el camino que otros le habían dicho que debía seguir. Cierto era que no había tomado decisiones especialmente radicales, pero era lo único a lo que ella se atrevía.

Su estómago pareció revolverse con aquella noticia. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por una arcada y antes de que alguno de sus padres pudiera hacer comentario alguno, abandonó la mesa a la carrera, llegando con el tiempo justo al baño, pues no tardó en desplomarse sobre la pila y vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron girarse, aún limpiándose los restos de vómito de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y el amable rostro de Iris se asomó.

—Le he traído esto, señorita —dijo la doncella, tendiéndole una discreta caja de madera. Eleanor la conocía bien, era la caja donde guardaba los paños que usaba todos los meses cuando le venía la menstruación. Iris parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma pues cada mes, cuando llegaba la fecha de esos días, le llevaba con toda la discreción posible aquella caja. De hecho, últimamente llevaba semana y media con la misma todos los días, siendo rechazada por Eleanor cada jornada.

—No los necesito, Iris —murmuró de nuevo aquella vez —Aún no.

La doncella no se retiró, sino que entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras ella con cuidado. Observó a la joven unos instantes, antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Señorita Eleanor —murmuró —Sé que no es asunto mío, pero creo que debería ser consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra. Primero se encontraba cansada, luego empezó a comer como si nunca hubiera probado bocado, llegando a expulsar muchas veces lo ingerido... y por primera vez en todos los años que llevo trabajando como su doncella, me rechaza la caja de los paños no una, sino casi diez veces.

La joven observaba a su doncella sin mediar palabra, sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco, cada vez con mayor aire de temor.

—Soy consciente de lo que sucedió en Haslemere —añadió la doncella —Y creo que usted debería ser consciente de lo que esos actos pueden haber provocado.

Eleanor guardó silencio, su mente conectando las ideas hasta llegar al punto al que Iris hacía referencia con tanto cuidado. No podía ser cierto, aquello era tan descabellado que resultaba, cuanto menos risible. ¿Cómo iba a haberse quedado en estado? Rosalya llevaba casada cosa de dos meses y aún no había concebido, ¿y ella por unas cuantas noches había logrado lo que a su amiga parecía resistírsele?

Jadeó, comenzando a sentirse mareada. No había mentira en las palabras de Iris, no tenía razón alguna para mentirle, y menos en esas circunstancias.

Por un segundo, se imaginó sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé, viva réplica de su padre. Dicha imagen la hizo sentirse feliz, tan feliz como en aquellas jornadas en la casa del campo. Tal vez era eso lo que había estado esperando y no la dichosa nota. Puede que su reputación estuviera a punto de arruinarse, que su vida estuviera sentenciada, pero había encontrado el modo de forzar la detención de aquel compromiso...

* * *

 **Lo dicho, todo tiene consecuencias, y Eleanor acaba de encontrarse con una de las más duras que podía imaginar.**

 **Como siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad un review, que sé que esta historia tiene bastantes lectores (a las estadísticas me remito, es la más leída de mi perfil cada mes). Vamos, ¡que el botón no muerde!**


	20. Chapter 20

Noviembre siempre había sido un mes que había incomodado un poco a Rosalya. Oscuro y frío, con los días cortos y el invierno presagiando su venida, siempre se sentía un poco desanimada. A ella las estaciones frías no le gustaban demasiado, siempre había preferido la primavera y el corto verano inglés, al contrario que su marido y su cuñado. De hecho el detalle de que Leigh y su hermano tuvieran esa visión diferente a la suya siempre le había resultado algo gracioso.

Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre para ella, se encontraba de nuevo sentada ante la chimenea, tejiendo con la mente en otras cosas. Dicha tarea no era del todo de su agrado, de hecho muchas veces se sentía algo frustrada con el papel de esposa y ama de casa que debía desempeñar desde que contrajo matrimonio, pero aquella mañana gris y nublada no invitaba precisamente al paseo, actividad a la que le dedicaba más tiempo del que estaba socialmente aceptado. Por eso estaba allí, en el sillón más cómodo que encontró, cerca del fuego, calentita y a gusto.

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la lana que tejía, cuando unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron dejar de nuevo su labor. No esperaba visita alguna, su marido había salido a trabajar y Lysandro a dar un paseo, pero cualquier persona que viniera a sacarla del tedio de aquella mañana de domingo siempre sería bien recibida. Casi corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con gesto apresurado para encontrarse con Eleanor en el umbral. La joven tenía una curiosa expresión en el rostro, una mezcla entre desconcierto y triunfo que Rosalya no supo cómo interpretar.

—Lamento venir sin haber mandado un aviso previo, pero el motivo es urgente —la hija de los Bradwell usó un tono de voz más calmado que el de la última vez que la vio, cuando apareció en su casa completamente agobiada por el hecho de que la habían prometido.

—Claro, pasa —Rosalya precedió a su amiga hacia el salón donde, siguiendo las normas habituales de cortesía, le cedió el sillón ante el fuego que había venido ocupando ella minutos atrás. Eleanor se sentó con un leve suspiro, tenía los bajos del vestido algo mojados, seguramente por las débiles lluvias que habían caído desde el inicio de la jornada de forma intermitente.

—¿Hay alguien más en casa? —inquirió la pelirroja, observando a su alrededor con desconfianza. Rosa negó con la cabeza, extrañada ante aquel comportamiento. No era normal que Nellie fuera tan desconfiada, de hecho esa actitud por su parte no hacía más que desconfiara de la situación. Además, aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, le daba la impresión de que la joven, al preguntar por otras personas en la vivienda, se estaba refiriendo a alguien muy concreto.

—Ha salido a pasear —respondió, tomando asiento en otro sillón frente a su amiga —¿Quieres algo de té? —añadió. La situación era tan extraña que no podía menos que refugiarse en los convencionalismos, esperando quizás que de ese modo pudiera tener algo de control sobre lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Hablas como mi madre —repuso la aludida, haciendo que Rosalya no pudiera evitar esbozar una mueca. Observó a Eleanor de arriba a abajo antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —bajó el tono, observando a la chica. Ésta asintió, adoptando una postura algo más tensa.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar...

* * *

A Lysandro pasear siempre le despejaba la mente. Mientras caminaba podía perderse en sus pensamientos con mayor facilidad que si se quedaba en casa, siempre con la presencia de su cuñada a su alrededor. No es que no soportase a Rosalya, todo lo contrario, pues la apreciaba mucho; pero a veces su mente no lograba centrarse si sabía que alguien iba a aparecer en cualquier momento sin apenas avisar. Por eso, aprovechando que era sábado y que aquella mañana no debería acudir a la casa de los Bradwell, decidió caminar.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar desde que volvió de Haslemere. En aquel lugar su relación con Eleanor pareció consolidarse, pero tras regresar a Londres, apenas si la había visto fuera de los horarios de sus clases. La joven parecía haber enfermado y, por lo que ella misma le había contado en susurros, siempre vigilante por si alguien los escuchaba, sólo abandonaba su cama para verle durante las lecciones de canto. El resto del día lo pasaba postrada en su lecho.

Admitía que añoraba la intimidad que ambos habían compartido en aquel pueblo durante aquella semana. En esos días pudieron vivir dejando de lado las diferencias que la sociedad había impuesto entre ellos, alejándose de los ojos que siempre parecían amenazarles cuando salían a dar un paseo por Londres. Fue casi como si hubieran conseguido contraer matrimonio y por fin disfrutasen de la vida en común que ambos parecían añorar. Pero esa vida idílica se quebró en cuanto fue el momento de regresar a Londres. Estaba comenzando a odiar aquella ciudad que, como si fuera un monstruo acechante, parecía colarse en su vida para frustrar sus deseos.

Sus pasos se volvían más y más largos conforme se perdía en esos pensamientos, quizás expulsando así la rabia interna que sentía. Si tan sólo él hubiera nacido en una familia más acomodada, podría haberse presentado ante William Bradwell con total calma para pedirle la mano de su hija; cosa que, si hacía siendo quien era, no haría más que provocarle hilaridad al padre de Eleanor. Era consciente de que ese hombre jamás toleraría que su hija se casara con alguien como él, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado. Quizás era un iluso o simplemente el amor le cegaba, pero no entendía el obstáculo insalvable que parecía separarle de ella.

Su paseo se vio frustrado cuando las nubes comenzaron a dejar caer unas frías gotas de lluvia, aún dispersas, pero que anunciaban que serían seguidas por más. Volvió sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo, rogando por que la lluvia esperara a que él hubiera vuelto a casa para caer. Parecía estar de suerte pues no bien había llegado al umbral de su vivienda, un verdadero aguacero comenzó a descargar sobre la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, como tenía por costumbre, pero la visión del perchero, nada más entrar, lo dejó paralizado. En el mismo, colgada con cierto descuido, se encontraba una capa de color azul oscuro, demasiado fina para pertenecer a Rosalya, además de que, después de aquel peculiar viaje, conocía bastante bien. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, preguntándose el motivo por el que Eleanor se encontraba allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía tantos días que no salía de casa. ¿Se habría recuperado ya?

Escuchó voces procedentes del salón. Al parecer Rosalya y Eleanor se encontraban hablando entre si, completamente ajenas a su llegada. No supo el motivo, pero se quedó inmóvil, escuchando las palabras que ambas se intercambiaban.

—¿Estás segura de que ello? —Rosalya sonaba algo preocupada, Lysandro reconoció el tono afectado que siempre usaba cuando algo no andaba del todo bien.

—Te he dicho que sí. La última vez que hablamos dijiste que era mejor controlar la vida propia que dejar que la llevasen otros, ¿no? Pues este caso no es una excepción.

—Pero Nellie, ¿qué va a pasar cuando... ya sabes, cuando no se pueda disimular?

—No lo sé, ¿vale? —la voz de Eleanor se notaba irritada —No sé que voy a hacer mañana, así que imagínate. Lo único que tengo claro es que no pienso echarme atrás.

—Tu familia te repudiará —Rosalya bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro —O eso o te forzarán a ir a ver a un doctor, y eso no siempre acaba bien. Los rumores vuelan, y todos conocemos algún caso donde la chica acabó muriendo.

—Mi familia me repudiará, pero ¿acaso no me hará más infeliz quedarme sin decir nada, condenándome a un compromiso forzado? Estoy contra las cuerdas, Rosa; no me queda tiempo apenas. Dentro de nada lo harán oficial y entonces sí que estaré aún más atada que ahora.

—¿Él lo sabe? —murmuró su cuñada.

—¿Lo del...? —se produjo un breve silencio antes de que Eleanor volviera a hablar —No puede saberlo por el simple hecho de que no hace nada desde que me enteré. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento. La verdad es que tengo miedo, Rosalya —añadió, su voz algo más temblorosa —Temo la reacción de Lysandro si se entera de que va a ser... padre —la última palabra sonó estrangulada, como si ella se hubiera atragantado con la misma.

Lysandro, aún desde su "escondite" notó que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Eleanor no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a ser padre? Rememoró las últimas semanas, el malestar del que ella siempre se quejaba cuando él le preguntaba si se encontraba mejor. ¿Acaso esos síntomas no eran más que señales de que un ser se estaba gestando dentro de ella?

Arrepentimiento era una palabra demasiado débil para definir lo que sentía. Se debería haber resistido cuando ella apareció en su dormitorio en Haslemere, pues no iba a negar que era consciente de que aquellos encuentros podrían derivar en esa situación. Había creído que a ellos no les sucedería, que simplemente todo pasaría sin pena ni gloria, pero allí estaba, escuchando que sus actos habían tenido una consecuencia mayor de la imaginada. Eleanor se había condenado a si misma, era consciente de ello; la sociedad la miraría con asco, siendo considerada poco más que una ramera. Las opciones que quedaban para ella eran pocas, muy pocas... y el tiempo que tenía para decidirse por alguna, escaseaba. En cuanto comenzara a notarse el embarazo, Eleanor sería condenada.

Tragó saliva, dejando a un lado sus miedos. Él era tan responsable de aquel suceso como ella, y no pensaba dejarla a su suerte. Se había prometido protegerla, y ahora era cuando debía dar la cara.

Entró en el salón con paso firme, haciendo que las dos jóvenes enmudecieran; Rosalya con una taza de té a medio camino de los labios. Eleanor, por su parte, palideció hasta parecer una muerta, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Lysandro —murmuró —Yo...

Pero no pudo decir nada más, pues él posó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar. La joven se limitó a mirarle, el miedo y la sorpresa dibujados en su rostro.

—Le querré tanto como te quiero a ti —susurró, viendo como ante sus palabras, el temor se licuaba del rostro de ella como si fuera hielo derritiéndose bajo el sol.

* * *

Rosalya se disculpó con la excusa de que iba a ayudar en la tienda de Leigh, dejando a Eleanor y a Lysandro a solas. La pareja mantuvo el silencio un buen rato, ambos con las manos entrelazadas, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Cásate conmigo —sus palabras hicieron que ella se tensase a su lado. Él mismo admitía que no era así cómo se había imaginado una posible petición de matrimonio a Eleanor, pero la situación se había torcido a más no poder.

—¿Hablas en serio? —respondió ella.

—Si no lo hiciera, no te lo habría propuesto.

Eleanor guardó silencio, sus ojos fijos en su regazo. Siempre había jugado a taparse los ojos y a hacer las cosas sin temer consecuencia alguna, pero ahora la realidad la había golpeado con total dureza. No era tonta, sabía lo que sería de ella en pocos meses y la deshonra que caería sobre su familia si se acababa casando con Viktor Kingston y luego quedaba claro que el hijo no era suyo. Aquella propuesta de matrimonio que tan descabellada sonaría hacía dos semanas, ahora era una posible tabla de salvación. Eleanor sabía que si se quedaba, su familia podría rechazarla, mientras que si aceptaba la propuesta, también debería separarse de ellos y alejarse de Londres. Eligiera lo que eligiese, su vida estaba condenada al cambio y era su turno de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Lo haré —respondió —Sé que deberemos marcharnos de Londres y tendré que dejar todo lo que conozco atrás, pero estoy dispuesta a ello.

Él sonrió, abrazándola con cuidado.

—Reúnete conmigo en la madrugada del siete de noviembre en Hyde Park —murmuró.

* * *

 **He de decir que este cap me ha costado horrores. Llevo una semana ajetreadísima y cuando me he puesto a escribir estaba algo bloqueada. Pero mejor o peor, aquí tenéis la continuación, espero que sepáis valorarlo.**

 **Aviso ya: vienen curvas. MUCHAS curvas. Así que iros preparando porque la cosa se va a poner seria a partir de los próximos caps.**


	21. Chapter 21

Viktor debía admitir que se encontraba algo irritado con su prometida, si es que podía llamarla así a pesar de que el compromiso aún no era oficial. Se podría decir que, desde que le pidió la mano de su hija a William Bradwell, el destino pareciera haberse inmiscuido para que nunca pudiera volver a visitarla. Siempre que lo intentó, se encontró con algún obstáculo, casi siempre puesto por la condición de Eleanor.

El primero fue unas semanas después de la petición, cuando se hartó de esperar alguna misiva por parte de la hija de los Bradwell. Se presentó en la casa de aquella familia, lo más compuesto posible, y de hecho albergó esperanzas cuando Beatrice le hizo pasar al interior de la vivienda e incluso le ofreció té. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer le explicó que su hija había partido hacia la propiedad que tenía la familia en el campo para ver si así su estado de salud mejoraba, no pudo menos que enfadarse. Ni siquiera le había mandado una miserable nota indicando que iba a abandonar la ciudad, para evitarle situaciones como aquella. No le iba a exigir a Eleanor que tuviera que pedirle permiso para ir o venir a su antojo, a fin de cuentas ni siquiera estaban oficialmente prometidos, además de que no era muy amigo de ese comportamiento, pero al menos avisar, simplemente eso...

Estuvo tentado de acudir al mentado pueblecito donde al parecer los Bradwell tenían aquella residencia aquel mismo día, pero algo en el tono de la señora Bradwell al hablar sobre el motivo del viaje de su hija hizo que se lo pensara mejor. Por lo que ella decía, Eleanor había viajado sola para poder, según le había dicho su propia hija, aislarse de todo y ver si así conseguía recuperarse. Por un momento barajó la opción de que quizás ella se marchaba unos días de la ciudad porque no soportaba la idea del matrimonio, aunque no tardó en descartarla. Si Eleanor no hubiera querido, se habría comportado de un modo diferente cuando estaba en su presencia, ¿no? Si bien llevaba soñando con la idea de hacerla su esposa desde que la vio un par de meses atrás, no quiso dar el paso hasta estar seguro de que ella opinaba lo mismo. ¿Acaso había olvidado aquella mañana, al día siguiente de que se marchara de la cena que su familia había organizado por encontrarse mal? Recordaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la turbación, la forma en la que parecía rehuírle con la mirada. Cualquier chica enamorada actuaba de ese modo.

Decidió esperar a que ella volviera, pero de nuevo se encontró con otro obstáculo, ahora al parecer su estado de salud. Esta vez al menos sí obtuvo una pequeña carta por parte de la joven donde se disculpaba por no recibirle cuando decidía pasarse por su casa, pues se encontraba postrada en la cama sin apenas fuerzas para salir.

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no iba a negarlo. Apreciaba mucho a Eleanor, quería poder pasar tiempo con ella, y que sus intentos de visitarla siempre se vieran frustrados era ya un asunto que le enervaba. No tardó en reunirse con su padre y en presionarle para que el compromiso se hiciera público de una vez. Suponía que James Kingston había intentado alargar aquella especie de limbo mientras se hacía a la idea de que iban a relacionarse muy pronto con ese tipo de personas que él llamaba "arribistas" y que por eso precisamente daba tantas largas. Para su sorpresa, su petición fue escuchada y de hecho, cuando su padre le puso delante, pocos días después, una de las notas que habían sido enviadas anunciado el evento, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido. Le daba la impresión de que, una vez que todo fuera oficial, su suerte cambiaría.

* * *

La tarde previa a la fiesta donde el compromiso se haría oficial, Viktor no pudo concentrarse. Se había encerrado en su habitación con un libro, dispuesto a matar el tiempo hasta el momento de prepararse para la noche. Pero por más que lo intentaba, las letras parecían bailar ante sus ojos. La mera idea de que por fin, después de casi un mes sin haberla visto, fuera a poder hablar con Eleanor le ponía los nervios alterados, como si no fuera más que un simple quinceañero.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde con los ojos clavados en el reloj, siguiendo la trayectoria de la aguja, mientras que en su cabeza no dejaban de rondar las reflexiones sobre todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que se reunió con la hija de los Bradwell. Dichos pensamientos no le abandonaron cuando cambió su ropa de diario por un traje oscuro, más apropiado para el acontecimiento, y siguieron rondando por su cabeza mientras se colocaba en el sitio habitual, al pie de la escalera, como era costumbre que hiciera el hijo del anfitrión. Saludó a todos los que fueron haciendo acto de presencia, pero su mente no pareció calmarse hasta que la figura de su prometida (¡aún le costaba pensar en ella en ese término!) se materializó en la puerta envuelta en un vestido verde.

Puede que aquel lapso de tiempo sin verla le hiciera percibir cosas que quizás no eran del todo así, pero le dio la impresión, a pesar de que aún la estaba observando de lejos, de que Eleanor parecía más segura de si misma que la última vez que la vio. Entró en el recibidor con paso firme y una sonrisa perenne en el rostro, saludando con un discreto gesto de la mano a unos y a otros, para luego alzar los ojos y ver al joven, al que le hizo una leve indicación con la cabeza, gesto que fue imitado por él. La chica se encaminó hacia su posición a pasos rápidos, para luego realizar la habitual reverencia marcada por el protocolo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Bradwell —Viktor no pudo menos que responder a aquel saludo con la clásica intervención de rigor —Está espléndida.

—Antes de que llegue el momento por el que esta fiesta se está celebrando, quisiera poder hablar con usted en privado, por favor —a pesar del aspecto risueño y calmado de la pelirroja, Viktor notó en su voz un matiz de seriedad que lo sorprendió.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —inquirió algo desconcertado. No le cuadraba aquel tono con el gesto que ella mantenía desde que había entrado en la estancia. Le daba la impresión de que había algo en ella que se le estaba pasando por alto, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Hubiera deseado poder conocerla mejor, poder haber hablado con ella en las numerosas veces que había ido a visitarla pero había acabado volviendo sin cruzar palabra alguna con la hija de los Bradwell. No quería que su prometida fuera una desconocida, pero por azares del destino, las cosas parecían haberse encaminado en aquella dirección.

—Se lo contaré todo, pero no aquí, por favor —Eleanor tomó una de sus manos y la apretó entre las suyas, clavando sus pupilas en las de él —Es importante.

Viktor asintió, observando por el rabillo del ojo el enorme reloj de pared que se encontraba instalado a la izquierda de la sala, su enorme péndulo marcando el compás del tiempo. Sabía que no podía abandonar su lugar como "invitado de honor y anfitrión" por lo que decidió darse algo de margen de tiempo.

—Me reuniré con usted dentro de media hora en el rellano del primer piso —respondió, obteniendo una mirada agradecida por parte de la joven.

* * *

Eleanor se deslizó entre los invitados, respondiendo con cortesía a los saludos y a los comentarios, pero su mente se encontraba lejos de estar atenta a aquellas normas sociales que con tanta dedicación había seguido. Le resultaba extraño pasear por aquellas estancias, ver aquellos suntuosos vestidos y estar rodeada de lo más alto de la sociedad, sabiendo que en cuestión de días todos aquellos lujos quedarían atrás para siempre.

Le daba miedo, tenía que admitirlo, pues no había conocido otra vida que no fuera aquella. El amor que sentía por Lysandro era motivo suficiente para abandonarla, mas temía no ser capaz de adaptarse a una vida sencilla, alejada de todo lo que siempre había conocido. Además, no podía olvidar el detalle del bebé, que en cuestión de tiempo llegaría al mundo para añadir un factor más al que adaptarse. Eleanor sentía que iba a saltar a un precipicio del que desconocía la profundidad.

—¡Eleanor! —el sonido de su nombre la hizo girarse hacia un lado. Allí, en un rincón de la sala y en medio de un pequeño grupo, reconoció el rostro de Melody Brown, que le dirigía una sonrisa. La chica parecía realmente feliz y Eleanor no tardó en comprender el motivo de esa aparente felicidad: allí, a su lado, se encontraba Nathaniel Chapman, aquel joven rubio con el que su padre estuvo a punto de prometerla una vez hacía ya unos años. A Eleanor no le sorprendió la presencia de aquel chico allí, pues sabía que no hacía mucho se había prometido con la hija de los Brown, de hecho Melody estaba exultante cuando se lo comunicó. No la culpaba, sabía que esa joven estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años —¿No te parece increíble que por fin vayas a prometerte? —añadió cuando la pelirroja se acercó —¡Me daba la impresión de que este día nunca llegaría!

Eleanor se limitó a esbozar la sonrisa más discreta que pudo mientras que Nathaniel parecía algo incómodo con el comentario de su prometida, cosa que se notaba en su rostro.

—Melody, creo que esas palabras incordian más que halagan —murmuró. Eleanor alzó levemente una ceja, mientras que interiormente agradecía aquella intervención. Nathaniel le parecía un muchacho agradable, nada que ver con la harpía de su hermana o con su padre, un hombre frío cuyos ojos penetrantes le daban escalofríos. De hecho, en el fondo, se alegraba de haberse ahorrado tener que convivir con su familia, pues ninguno le caía en gracia. Pero el hijo de los Chapman era distinto, Eleanor lo consideraba casi una especie de hermano, cosa que también sucedía con Viktor. Sentía una calidez en su pecho cuando los veía, pero una muy diferente a la que Lysandro provocaba en ella.

—No importa —Eleanor hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. No dejaba de pensar en que dentro de unos minutos se reuniría con Viktor para informarle de que pensaba abandonar la ciudad y romper el compromiso. El joven le caía en gracia y no quería ser cruel con él, pensaba que no se merecía semejante desplante. Sus ojos no perdían de vista el reloj, controlando la manecilla que marcaba los minutos. Debía darse prisa, pues el plazo que Viktor le había solicitado pronto se agotaría —Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que es normal que nos tomemos esas confianzas la una con la otra.

Melody asintió, al parecer dispuesta a decir algo más, pero en ese preciso momento Eleanor murmuró una excusa y abandonó a la pareja, caminando con paso apresurado hacia la escalera que partía del hall hacia los pisos superiores. No quería hacerse de esperar, de hecho contaba con que aquella conversación les iba a llevar su tiempo, por lo que más le valía aprovechar cada segundo. No era plan que llegara tarde al momento en el que su padre y lord Kingston anunciaran el futuro enlace de sus hijos.

Llegó al descansillo de la escalera, justo donde la misma se ramificaba en dos. Se dispuso a continuar, pero en el preciso momento en el que avanzaba un pie, un pomposo vestido amarillo le salió al paso, impidiendo que pudiera continuar con su avance. Eleanor alzó los ojos pero no era necesario que lo comprobase, pues era consciente de que ese tipo de prenda sólo la llevaba una persona... que precisamente no era de su agrado.

—Ámber —no pudo menos que escupir aquel nombre mientras estudiaba a la chica rubia de ojos verdes que la miraba con cierta pose de desdén. Ella había sido precisamente la causa por la que el compromiso con los Chapman quedó anulado; había insultado a Eleanor por el simple hecho de que ella, sin querer, le había derramado un poco de champán en la falda del vestido, ignorando las disculpas de la misma. Esto la había enfurecido tanto que acabó tomando la botella entera y volcándola sobre aquella chica. La historia fue tan cómica que pronto todo Londres supo que la hija de los Bradwell había dejado en ridículo a la de los Chapman.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —la aludida no parecía dispuesta a saludar, viendo su reacción —La nueva arribista. ¿Cuánto dinero ha ofrecido tu familia para que lord Kingston acepte tenerte como nuera?

—Seguro que menos que la tuya para que los Brown toleren que su hija te soporte —Eleanor sentía la rabia fluir por su cuerpo. No era una persona rencorosa, pero admitía que Ámber era una de las pocas personas que la sacaban de quicio. No soportaba sus aires de grandeza y la forma que tenía de menospreciarla cuando ella también no dejaba de ser una arribista; todos conocían que el señor Chapman, un burgués, se había casado con la que ahora era su esposa para lograr un título. La familia de ella estaba arruinada y la fortuna de aquel empresario les ayudaría a saldar las deudas.

—Muy ingeniosa la pequeña burguesa —Ámber avanzó otro paso más hacia ella —Tal vez seas tan hábil con la lengua en otras lides y por eso los Kingston decidieron aceptarte en su familia, ¿no? —Eleanor no pudo menos que crispar el rostro ante aquella insinuación; la gente que había a su alrededor estaba comenzando a prestarles más atención de la que ella deseaba —Sí, seguro que es eso —Ámber le propinó un pequeño empellón, haciendo que Eleanor trastabillase. Apretó los dientes, devolviéndole el gesto, tratando de escabullirse justo después por un lado de la chica, pero esta la retuvo —O espera... ¿quizás te abriste tanto de pierna que te dejó en estado? —Ámber volvió a atacar, dándole un nuevo empujón, justo a la altura del pecho.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pánico fluyera por el cuerpo de Eleanor, temiendo que quizás ella hubiera notado algo, por nimio que fuese. ¿Acaso su tripa era ya delatora? Pero si apenas habían pasado unas semanas, no podía saberlo, no podía...

El empujón recibido fue más fuerte de lo esperado, o quizás simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para oponer resistencia. El caso es que Eleanor perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos, tratando de no caer. Pero tuvo tan mala suerte de que, al retroceder, su pie pisó la falda de su vestido y cayó hacia atrás, su cabeza golpeando con fuerza la barandilla de madera de la escalera, cayendo luego sobre los escalones. Pero de esto último no llegó a tener conciencia, pues cuando los demás fueron a intentar auxiliarla, Eleanor no respondía, postrada en la escalera con los ojos cerrados mientras su mente se llenaba de negro.

* * *

 **Dije que venían curvas, y el que avisa no es traidor. Empieza lo que vendría a ser el tercer acto de la historia, y este siempre es el más duro, así que...**

 **Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. ¡Vamos, que son gratis!**


	22. Chapter 22

A pesar de que la sala se encontraba llena de gente, no tardó en hacerse el silencio cuando las personas que rodeaban a Eleanor comenzaron a pedir a gritos ayuda. La joven seguía postrada sobre los escalones, inerte, sin moverse ni responder a cualquier estímulo. William y Beatrice no tardaron en llegar hasta ella, ambos preocupados por el estado de su hija. Su padre la tomó en brazos con cuidado, buscando en el cuello de la joven alguna señal de pulso, mientras que Beatrice lo observaba en silencio, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Ámber, por su parte, se había quedado en un segundo plano, tratando por todos los medios de pasar desapercibida. Había sido ella la que había provocado aquel accidente y ahora debía soportar las miradas inquisidoras de los demás, que no tardaron en recriminarle su actitud.

—¡Ella fue la que empezó! —exclamó a modo de defensa —¡No es mi culpa que sea tan patosa como para tropezarse con su propio vestido!

William, sin embargo, no escuchaba las voces de aquella chica. Sólo tenía ojos para su hija mientras se forzaba en recordarse que el latido que había sentido en su cuello no era una ilusión, que estaba viva, que se iba a poner bien...

—La subiremos arriba —escuchó la voz de lord Kingston a su espalda, pero a diferencia de otras veces, en las que siempre se había girado como accionado por un resorte para saludar al noble, no hizo movimiento alguno —Llamaremos a un doctor para que la reconozca. Seguro que se encuentra bien —añadió en tono conciliador, para luego girarse hacia la amplitud de la estancia, haciendo que los ojos de todos los presentes se clavasen en él —Damas y caballeros, me temo que este evento ha de ser cancelado debido a la indisposición de la señorita Bradwell, una de las protagonistas de esta reunión —la situación era tan tensa que nadie soltó palabra alguna, cosa poco habitual en esos casos. Siempre que un evento se cancelaba, los murmullos eran habituales.

—Haga llamar a Iris —murmuró Beatrice, conteniendo un sollozo de la mejor manera posible —No creo que pueda hacer mucho, pero me sentiré más tranquila si la doncella de mi hija también nos ayuda.

La mujer observó el vestido verde que se encontraba desplegado sobre el piso, como si fuera una especie de cola de algún animal mitológico. No le agradaba la idea de que fueran a ver a su hija en ropa interior, pero le daba la impresión de que aquella prenda, en cierto modo, la estaba incomodando. Iris podría ayudarla a cambiarla antes de meterla en la cama y arroparla, para que nadie viera algo indebido.

Se agachó junto a su marido, recolocándole a su hija un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Te vas a poner bien, pequeña —susurró —Siempre has sido fuerte, esto no es nada para ti.

Pero a pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras, en su fuero interno sólo podía rezar para que su hija realmente estuviera bien. No se atrevía a pensar en lo que pasaría si ella, por lo que fuese, no pudiera recuperarse de aquel golpe. La barandilla parecía recia y Beatrice sabía de buena tinta que un golpe en la cabeza podía ser mortal.

* * *

Trasladaron a Eleanor con el máximo cuidado a uno de los dormitorios de la planta de arriba. James Kingston y Viktor ayudaron sin mediar palabra, este último pálido y con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de cargar el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Eligieron el dormitorio más cercano, el del mismo Viktor, por temor a que un trayecto mayor fuera a dañar a Eleanor.

Iris apareció al poco de ser llamada, su rostro descompuesto en un gesto de preocupación. Parecía que no había creído el recado recibido, o simplemente no había querido asimilarlo, pues cuando vio el cuerpo de la joven ahogó un grito. Pero a pesar de su reacción no tardó en recuperar su entereza, ayudando luego a Beatrice a soltar los botones de la prenda y a acostar a Eleanor.

—Al menos respira —murmuró la criada cuando la hubieron arropado. Sin embargo, cuando alzó el rostro, esperando encontrar en Beatrice un apoyo a sus palabras, aunque fuera una señal de ánimo, se encontró mirando fijamente a dos orbes vacíos, como si no albergara esperanza alguna.

—Daré aviso para que alguien del servicio vaya a buscar al médico —sentenció James poco rato después de que las mujeres hubieran entrado en la habitación para adecentar a Eleanor —Sobre su hija, no se preocupe, puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

William asintió sin mediar palabra. Se sentía preocupado por el estado de su hija, pero una pequeña fracción de su mente comenzaba a calcular los riesgos de que Eleanor no fuera a recuperar la consciencia. Adoraba a la joven como cualquier padre adora a su hija, pero William no dejaba de ser un hombre educado en la mentalidad de que era necesario hacerse a uno mismo. Su padre le había inculcado la importancia de las posesiones y del trabajo; para su vergüenza esas viejas lecciones le hacían temer que el matrimonio pactado con los Kingston se arruinara precisamente en la noche en la que iba a hacerse oficial.

Nunca verbalizaría esos pensamientos en voz alta, más que nada porque él mismo odiaba pensar así. Pero había movido tantos hilos para que su hija encontrase un buen matrimonio, había pactado con tantas personas que luego deshicieron el compromiso por culpa de Eleanor, que ahora que todo parecía ir viento en popa se volvía a estropear.

Viktor, apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, no le quitaba ojo de encima. No había mudado el gesto que se instaló en su rostro desde que vio el estado de la joven, pero a pesar de que su cara era la viva imagen de la calma, sus dedos, que no dejaban de moverse, delataban su nerviosismo. No podía dejar de pensar en el recado que ella le había dado nada más llegar, en que deberían reunirse a solas para que pudiera decirle algo de suma importancia. Durante la espera para aquella peculiar cita, había hecho mil y una suposiciones de lo que la hija de los Bradwell podría querer. Ahora, sin embargo, esa importancia que le había dado brillaba por su ausencia. Lo único que quería era que la joven abriera los ojos y les dijera que se encontraba bien, que sólo había sido un susto, que no pasaba nada...

No deberían haber invitado a los Chapman. Viktor conocía la reputación de la hija de los mismos y de hecho no le había extrañado nada que ella fuese la causante de todo aquello. Recordaba que una vez, aún mientras permanecían en Irlanda, su padre barajó la opción de un matrimonio entre ambas familias, pero Viktor no tardó en disuadirle. No quería como esposa a una chica mimada y consentida que siempre deseaba hacer su voluntad, opinión que tenía de Ámber. De hecho, lo sucedido iba a perjudicarla, pues no tardaría en correrse el rumor de que había empujado a la prometida de Viktor Kingston de tal modo que la hizo quedar inconsciente.

—Debería haber estado allí para evitar que esa víbora se acercase a ella —murmuró el chico, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que no tenía culpa como tal, que no estaba allí porque había acudido al sitio indicado donde se reuniría con Eleanor, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar culparse —Es mi deber cuidarla, pero le he fallado.

—Yo también debería haberla protegido —respondió William con un hilo de voz —Llevaba un tiempo encontrándose mal, sin apenas salir de la cama, y ahora que precisamente parecía irradiar vida por cada poro de su piel, le sucede esto.

Viktor negó con la cabeza con aire pensativo. De nada servía lamentarse por lo sucedido, ninguno de ellos podía retroceder en el tiempo para evitar el golpe, por mucho que ambos lo desearan.

En ese preciso momento Beatrice salió de la habitación con rostro preocupado. A pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios mostrarse serena Viktor pudo apreciar en su rostro señales de que había llorado.

—Sé que debería quedarme con ella, pero no soporto verla así —susurró con voz tomada —La he dejado con Iris, sé que ella la cuidará bien. Ambas siempre han estado muy unidas...

William le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla, mientras que la mujer volvía a sollozar. Viktor clavó la mirada en la alfombra que cubría el pasillo, tratando de que su mente se distrajera siguiendo el intrincado diseño que componía la alfombra.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Iris no dejaba de debatirse consigo misma. Temía por el estado de Eleanor, pero también estaba preocupada por el bebé. Eleanor no llevaba mucho tiempo de gestación y temía que, por la conmoción del golpe y la posterior caída, el embarazo se viera afectado. Había examinado disimuladamente las enaguas de la joven cuando le retiraron el vestido, pero en un principio no había ninguna mancha de sangre que delatase que hubiera perdido al niño. A pesar de todo, no se quedaba tranquila por completo y de vez en cuando deslizaba la mano bajo las mantas, palpando las sábanas, temiendo encontrarlas húmedas al tacto.

Beatrice no pudo permanecer más tiempo en la habitación. Murmuró una disculpa y abandonó la estancia, momento en el que Iris aprovechó para retirar las mantas que cubrían a la joven y comprobar que las sábanas seguían limpias de sangre.

No sabía qué hacer con ese tema. El médico no tardaría en llegar para reconocerla, ¿no sería adecuado avisarle del estado en el que se encontraba? Pero si lo hacía, delataría a Eleanor, porque seguramente alguno de sus padres estaría presente, o incluso el doctor iría con el cuento a los Kingston.

Sentía ganas de llorar. Temía delatarla, pero también le preocupaba que, de no decir nada, acabar perdiendo al bebé. Iris no tenía relación alguna con ese niño, no era más que la doncella de la mujer que lo llevaba en el vientre, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir cierto cariño por él. Siempre había sido una persona que adoraba a los pequeños y la idea de un bebé regordete al que mimar no la dejaba indiferente.

Esos pensamientos no la abandonaron ni siquiera cuando el doctor hizo acto de presencia, escoltado por lord Kingston y William Bradwell. Iris no se apartó del lado de la cama mientras el hombre examinaba la cabeza de Eleanor, tomaba su pulso y comprobaba su estado en general. En más de una ocasión sintió deseos de abordarle, pero decidió morderse la lengua, intimidada por la presencia de los dos hombres.

—No les voy a engañar —el tono del médico era neutro, pero su rostro parecía afligido —El golpe parece haber creado un traumatismo, pero es demasiado pronto para saber las consecuencias que tendrá. Tal vez sólo quede en un dolor de cabeza, o puede que...

—¿Puede qué? —inquirió William con cierta desesperación.

—O puede que no sea capaz de reponerse y no llegue a despertar —concluyó.

Iris sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Casi podía sentir el latido de aquella criatura que luchaba en el interior de un cuerpo dormido por poder seguir viviendo un día más, un segundo más. Fue esa sensación la que le llevó a tomar una decisión, deseando de todo corazón que, si Eleanor despertase, no la recriminara por lo que iba a hacer.

Esperó a que el médico cambiara las últimas palabras con los miembros de las dos familias para luego retirarse. Fue entonces cuando, alegando una excusa, avanzó pasillo abajo hasta interceptar al doctor en el vestíbulo, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

—Debo decirle una cosa que creo que debe ser considerada respecto al estado de la señorita Bradwell —murmuró.

* * *

 **Iris va a tener que confesar el pequeño secreto de Eleanor. ¿Se correrá la voz o el médico guardará silencio?**

 **Y sobre el estado de Eleanor he de decir que hasta el cap próximo, no se sabrá. Ha habido ya algunas teorías, pero voy a haceros sufrir un poquito más (?)**


	23. Chapter 23

A veces era gracioso el hecho de que las cosas pudieran cambiar de forma tan drástica sin que se pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lysandro lo estaba comprobando desde hacía unos días. Cuando Eleanor se marchó después de su última visita, no podía menos que sentirse optimista por el futuro. Sí, era consciente de que la vida que deberían llevar después de marcharse de esa manera no iba a ser precisamente sencilla, pero no le importaba; trabajar duro era algo que no le daba miedo. Había pasado las horas siguientes planeando qué haría, qué se llevaría y qué dejaría atrás.

Pero todos esos planes quedaron en un segundo plano cuando al día siguiente, ya cayendo la tarde, recibió una nota. Aquel pliego de papel le dio mala espina desde que lo aferró entre sus dedos, pero trató de dejar esas sospechas a un lado mientras rasgaba el sobre y trataba de extraer su contenido. Era una nota corta, escrita con trazos apresurados que denotaban impaciencia o quizás falta de tiempo para escribir. Sólo contenía una línea, pero a Lysandro le pareció más larga que el libro con más páginas que hubiera leído nunca.

 _"Anoche Eleanor tuvo un accidente y se golpeó en la cabeza. Aún no despierta"._

La firmaba Iris; Lysandro no la conocía demasiado, pero se notaba que conocía bien a Eleanor, la prueba de ello era esa nota. De hecho fue la única que se había molestado en informarle, pues no recibió nota alguna del señor Bradwell informándole de que deberían anular las clases de canto de su hija. A pesar de estar al tanto, para no levantar sospechas, fue a la vivienda de la familia, para encontrarse con que el mayordomo de los mismos le dijera que no se encontraban allí y que no sabía cuándo volverían.

Esperar era lo único que podía hacer, pero eso lo estaba consumiendo. Saber que Eleanor se encontraba en una situación tan delicada y que ni siquiera pudiera acercarse a verla era desalentador. Rosalya, al tanto de la situación, trataba de animarle cuando le veía especialmente alicaído, pero en su tono y en sus gestos también se apreciaba la preocupación. Ella también sufría por el estado de su amiga y lamentaba no tener más información que aquella nota.

Cada día, a la hora del correo, Lysandro salía a recibir las misivas mientras que ella se quedaba en el salón, las manos fuertemente entrelazadas para que no le temblasen. Mas por muchos nervios y ansiedad que ambos tuvieran, no llegaban nuevas noticias de Iris.

—Quizás se le ha pasado escribirte —sugirió Rosalya una vez, con cierto tono de esperanza —Quien sabe si Eleanor ya ha despertado y por todo el ajetreo no tiene tiempo para informarnos.

—No lo creo —respondió —Si nos avisó de que le ha sucedido algo, ¿por qué no nos avisaría de que se encuentra bien?

Rosalya calló ante esas palabras, volviendo a un silencio tenso. La situación volvió a repetirse a la mañana siguiente, y a la otra, hasta que, cuando parecían comenzar a habituarse a vivir siempre con la tensión a la hora del correo, llegó una nueva nota. Esa vez fue Rosalya la que recogió la misiva y, en cuanto el chico que llevaba el correo se hubo marchado, no dudó ni un segundo en rasgar el sobre, mientras que Lysandro la observaba.

—¿Qué dice? —el joven parecía tenso al ver que Rosalya permanecía impasible ante la misiva.

—Pone que ha despertado —murmuró ella —Pero...

* * *

A William le daba la impresión de que su vida siempre había sido así: despertarse después de haber dormido poco (eso cuando conseguía dormir) y permanecer en el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija hasta la hora de comer. Comía sin ganas, volvía al mismo lugar, repetía el proceso a la hora de cenar y luego se retiraba al dormitorio que le habían preparado a él y a Beatrice en la mansión de los Kingston.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Todo se reducía a observar la puerta tras la que se encontraba su hija, sin reunir el valor necesario para cruzarla y verla tendida en la cama. Temía que, de hacer eso, ella no despertase jamás y el último recuerdo que tuviese de Eleanor fuera el de una persona inerte. Prefería recordarla viva, como el último día, cuando vinieron a la formalización del compromiso. Ella parecía radiante, tan llena de energía como hacía tiempo que no la veía.

El rencor hacia la hija de los Chapman no servía de mucho. James le informó pocos días después del accidente que la sociedad estaba comenzando a repudiar a Ámber, al parecer debido a su peculiar comportamiento. Ya tenía fama de ser un poco difícil de tratar, por decirlo de algún modo, y que se dedicara a empujar a alguien y luego, tras provocar un accidente, se limitara a excusarse, la condenó del todo. Su padre parecía el más molesto con la situación y, según se rumoreaba, se estaba planteando mandarla al extranjero mediante un matrimonio concertado que la alejase de Londres. A pesar de que William odiaba a aquella chica, era consciente de que su rabia no haría gran cosa, mejor guardar las energías que empleaba en pensar en ella para algo más provechoso.

No pensaba en sus negocios, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta la devoción que sentía por los mismos. No le importaba descuidarlos, dejarlos de lado o simplemente desentenderse de ellos, sólo tenía pensamientos para su hija.

Siempre que veía a Iris, le preguntaba por su estado. Ella era la única que entraba en la habitación, además de Viktor, que intentaba pasar con Eleanor el mayor tiempo posible. Ni él ni Beatrice tenían la entereza que ellos parecían demostrar cada vez que cruzaban aquel umbral. Pero la doncella siempre decía lo mismo: no despierta, sigue igual, no reacciona.

William comenzaba a pensar que, tal vez, todo siguiera así en un futuro. Nunca volvería a su antigua vida, lo único a lo que se reduciría todo sería a aquel pasillo, aquella puerta, aquella sensación de incomodidad...

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a resignarse, ocurrió el "milagro" que llevaba esperando. Se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, los ojos fijos en la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de repente y Viktor, con aspecto nervioso, apareció en el umbral. Llevaba dentro cosa de una hora, como solía acostumbrar, y si había salido de la estancia de esa forma, es que tenía que haber pasado algo.

—¡Acaba de abrir los ojos! —exclamó.

William se precipitó dentro de la estancia, casi abalanzándose sobre el lecho. Su hija seguía recostada en el mismo, pero tenía los párpados abiertos y dejaba vagar sus ojos con cierto aire confundido por la estancia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Eleanor? —William era consciente de que se trataba de una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía del todo cómo reaccionar. A su espalda pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados y los cuchicheos entre Viktor e Iris, seguramente el chico estaría pidiéndole a la doncella que fuera a buscar a Beatrice —Nos has dado un susto de muerte, tu madre y yo estábamos tan preocupados...

La chica lo observaba con gesto desconcertado, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas. Parecía asustada, pero no conseguía entender el por qué.

—¡Eleanor! —el nombre de su hija sonaba casi como si hubiese visto a un ángel o similar, dado el tono que tenía —¡Creí que nunca despertarías! Ay hija, hemos pasado unos días horrendos, Viktor no se ha movido apenas de tu lado a ver si recuperabas la consciencia.

La joven parecía irse alterando por momentos, sus ojos abriéndose más y más con un gesto de terror. Parecía temblar y, cuando consiguió separar sus labios, su voz sonó asustada.

—¿Quiénes sois? —dijo con voz trémula.

Un silencio aplastante siguió a aquellas palabras. William y Beatrice cruzaron una mirada de preocupación antes de que la mujer decidiera responder.

—Somos tus padres, Eleanor —murmuró con calma, pero al final de la frase el temblor de su voz delataba su nerviosismo —¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?

William sintió que el suelo se quebraba bajo sus pies cuando su hija negó con la cabeza.

* * *

No tardaron en volver a llamar al doctor, preocupados por la situación de la joven. El médico llegó lo más apresuradamente posible y volvió a reconocerla, pero cuando hubo terminado, negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Está claro que el golpe le ha afectado más de lo que parece —le dijo a un cariacontecido William en un apartado del pasillo que conducía hasta la habitación, donde se encontraban Beatrice y Viktor cuidando de Eleanor —Está claro que ha perdido la memoria, sabe Dios si de forma temporal o para siempre.

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? —William no parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer por la situación —¡Ha de haber algún tratamiento, sea cual sea!

El médico negó con la cabeza con gesto contrito.

—Lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a ver qué sucede —respondió —Nada más. Entiendo que la situación es preocupante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el delicado estado en el que se encuentra su hija.

William alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras. ¿Delicado? Eleanor siempre había tenido buena salud, y de hecho salvo aquella peculiar "gripe" que la tuvo en cama unas semanas, no solía ser alguien enfermizo.

—¿Acaso le ocurre algo más a mi hija? —preguntó con cierta frialdad. El doctor pareció haber sido pillado en falta, pues dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se quitaba los pequeños anteojos que llevaba, limpiándolos con cuidado con un pañuelo que extrajo de su bolsillo.

—Antes que nada, le pido que se calme, señor Bradwell —murmuró —Pues lo que voy a contarle tal vez le altere, cosa que no le conviene ni a usted ni a su hija.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, conteniendo el aliento. Si aquel hombre pedía calma es que las cosas eran más delicadas de lo que pensaba.

—Quizás me apresuré demasiado al dar por sentado que usted lo sabía —comenzó el médico —Se lo diré sin rodeos, señor Bradwell: su hija se encuentra en estado. Fue su doncella, esa chica pelirroja y delgadita, la que me lo comunicó la otra vez que vine a reconocerla. Parecía preocupada y ahora, viendo su reacción, entiendo el secretismo con el que actuaba. Parece ser que era la única enterada.

La mente de William trataba de encajar aquella noticia pero sin conseguirlo. ¿Su hija estaba embarazada? ¡Era imposible! Nunca había tenido contacto con Viktor a solas, siempre se había encontrado acompañada de Iris o incluso en la casa. No tenía sentido, era prácticamente irreal.

¿O quizás no? A su memoria vinieron las tardes que Eleanor había dedicado a pasear a solas con su doncella, su mutismo, su aparente falta de interés por su futura boda, además del viaje a Haslemere que tanto insistió en hacer sola. Antes había achacado su comportamiento a una especie de rebeldía, a una negación por parte de Eleanor a asumir que estaba entrando en la adultez, pero ahora todo cobraba una nueva dimensión. Eleanor no se estaba rebelando, debía de tener un amante con el que se reunía en esas salidas, alguien a quien seguramente se habría llevado consigo a Haslemere. De hecho había sido a la vuelta de aquel viaje cuando empezó a encontrarse mal. No había sido un resfriado o una gripe lo que había dejado en cama a su hija, habían sido los primeros síntomas de la concepción. La pregunta ahora era, ¿quién podría ser el culpable de todo aquello? Viktor quedaba descartado, por supuesto, aunque era extraño porque su hija comenzó a comportarse de un modo más peculiar cuando conoció a aquel chico...

O tal vez no. Como un rayo, a su mente regresó el momento en el que, meses atrás, presentó a su hija a su nuevo tutor de canto. Ella se había ruborizado como si no fuera más que una niña, y se dedicó a sus lecciones con mucho interés, un interés casi desmedido teniendo en cuenta el poco entusiasmo con el que había acogido la noticia de que tendría a un profesor de canto cuando se la comunicó.

La ira y la decepción le embargaron a partes iguales cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había sido Ainsworth el motivo de todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza. ¿En serio su hija había ido a enamorarse de un simple tutor de música? A pesar de que hasta hacía unas horas se había lamentado por el estado de Eleanor, en esos momentos sentía deseos de estrangularla por estúpida. Había leído tantas novelas románticas que seguramente habría creído que ella podría reproducirlas en su vida cotidiana. Siempre fue una fantasiosa.

Tomó aire, sospesando la situación. Su primer deseo era forzar un aborto, sabía que había personas que los practicaban, de tal modo que la marca del pecado de su hija desapareciese. Pero no olvidaba que se encontraba en un estado delicado, un momento en el que no era buena idea forzar su cuerpo hasta tales límites.

Observó al doctor, mientras un plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Puso su mejor gesto neutro y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad, la misma que siempre dirigía a los trabajadores que tenía a su cargo.

—Mi hija iba a casarse dentro de poco y está claro que el amor que siente por su prometido ha podido más que su sentido común —sentenció —Gracias por avisarme de su condición, la cuidaremos en deferencia a la misma.

Parecía que el destino hubiera decidido ayudarle. Eleanor no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de su pasado, de modo que seguramente no era consciente de que había una vida formándose en su interior. Tratando de silenciar a la voz que le decía que lo que iba a hacer era un gesto de lo más miserable hacia su hija, tomó una decisión. La engañaría, haciéndola creer que ese niño que esperaba era de Viktor. Para ello adelantaría la boda todo lo posible de tal forma que el joven tampoco sospechase cuando la tripa de Eleanor comenzase a ser delatora.

 _—"Arrancaré a Ainsworth de su vida aunque sea de este modo" —_ se dijo. Pero aunque estaba seguro de que era eso lo que quería, no pudo evitar sentir cierto vacío en su interior ante la idea de engañar a su hija de ese modo. Tal vez él también había asimilado algo de aquellas novelas.

...o simplemente quería a su hija, a pesar de todos sus pecados.

* * *

 **¿Es esto una venganza por el dichoso episodio? Sí y no, la verdad es que lo tenía todo orquestado y en el fondo me hacía algo de gracia darle un poco de su propia medicina a Lysandro (?). Pero a parte de la amnesia que casi todos habéis visto venir, ¿esperábais la reacción de William? Sé que es muy radical, pero en aquella época ese tipo de engaños eran más comunes de lo normal y no podemos olvidar que a pesar de lo extraño que hoy en día nos parece, en aquellos tiempos la mentalidad era así de machista.**

 **Os agradecería mucho que, si os ha gustado, dejáseis un review. Estoy pasando por una etapa bastante delicada que estoy intentando superar a base de mantener un calendario estricto y el subir mis fics es una actividad que me ayuda un poco a no pensar por lo que estoy pasando. Vuestros reviews me animan mucho y me motivan, así que, lo dicho, si leéis, dejad uno. No os cuesta nada.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sé que es bastante pronto para que traiga otro cap de este fic, pero por un lado se que os encanta (de hecho es el que tiene más visitas de todos los que mantengo en proceso) y por otro quiero finalizarlo lo antes posible, pues tengo más proyectos en mente que no subo porque no quiero saturarme (no me gusta ponerme a subir fics como una posesa y luego no ser capaz de dar abasto).**

* * *

Los dedos de Viktor peinaban con cuidado la cabellera de Eleanor mientras que ella se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de su salón, su mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea. Llevaba cosa de dos semanas viviendo en la más completa ignorancia, sintiéndose una extraña en aquella casa que decían que era la suya. Dos semanas en las que Viktor no había dejado de visitarla tarde tras tarde, siempre con algún pequeño detalle, que ella aceptaba con cierto desconcierto, sin saber del todo cómo debería reaccionar.

Era complicado hacerse a una vida que parecía tan marcada cuando no recordaba absolutamente nada de la misma. Se sentía incómoda en una habitación que no le sonaba en absoluto, conviviendo con quienes decían ser su familia pero que, por mucho que se esforzase, no conseguía recordar. No es que ellos se lo pusieran complicado, todo lo contrario, parecían deshacerse en detalles con ella, cuidándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento. El día en el que finalmente volvieron a casa, su madre tuvo que hacerla recorrer toda la vivienda para que Eleanor supiera la distribución de la misma, pues ni eso recordaba.

Los dedos de su prometido descendieron por toda la longitud de su cabellera, haciéndola estremecerse. De todas las personas que la rodeaban era Viktor el que más simpático le era, aunque no conseguía sentir lo que supuestamente debería sentir hacia una persona con la que iba a casarse en breve. Su padre le había dicho en mil y una ocasiones que había estado completamente enamorada de él y que no era capaz de esperar a que se celebrase la boda, pero Eleanor no conseguía encontrar en su interior ese supuesto amor que en teoría le profesaba a su futuro marido.

— _Siempre que venía a visitarte le recibías con una sonrisa_ _—le había dicho su padre poco antes de que abandonaran la residencia de los Kingston. Eleanor permanecía aún en cama, intentado recuperarse un poco del choque que suponía aquella experiencia._

 _—¿Seguro?_ — _había preguntado ella, con total inocencia. No es que quisiera ser impertinente cuestionando las palabras de su supuesto padre, pero en aquellos momentos no podía evitar poner todo en tela de juicio, desconfiaba hasta de su propia doncella_ _—¿Tan enamorada estaba de él?_

 _—Por supuesto —William parecía algo incómodo, pero Eleanor se percató del leve gesto que contraía el rostro de su padre —No dejabas de insistir en que deseabas que la boda se celebrase cuanto antes... ha sido una lástima que justamente en la noche en la que se anunciaba vuestro compromiso pasase esto, estabas tan ilusionada con la idea de casarte con Viktor..._

 _Eleanor bajó la vista hacia las manos que tenía entrelazadas en su regazo. Esas palabras no podían ser mentira, ¿por qué motivo intentaría engañarla su padre? No, tenían que ser verdad._

 _—¿Tantas ganas tenía? —murmuró, removiéndose un poco en la cama, tratando de calmar su estómago. Por las mañanas solía encontrarse mal, de hecho alguna que otra vez había acabado vomitando el desayuno, pero su padre no dejaba de achacar todo eso a síntomas del golpe tan fuerte que había recibido._

 _William asintió, haciendo que su hija se mordiera el labio. Eleanor no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable de estar trastocando las vidas de aquellas personas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera preguntar y creer todo lo que ellos le contaban._

 _—Supongo que a pesar de estar amnésica, siempre se puede seguir adelante con la boda. No puedo quedarme sin una vida por culpa de mi amnesia —dijo finalmente en poco más que un susurro. No vio la sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de su padre, aliviado de que su hija por fin tomase el camino hacia el que con tanto empeño la había hecho dirigirse. Se había pasado todas las tardes hablándole de su futura boda, de sus ganas, de lo mucho que lo aguardaba. Confiaba en que ella aceptase seguir con todo, aunque fuera una mentira que se había inventado. Pero mentirle a su propia hija no importaba, teniendo en cuenta que lo hacía para protegerla, para que cuando el embarazo se le notase ya estuviera casada..._

—¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de Viktor la hizo abandonar sus pocos recuerdos para que alzase la vista hacia él. Le examinó disimuladamente, estudiando sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, las formas que hacían los mechones de su cabellera... no iba a negar que era atractivo, de hecho, según su madre, todas las jóvenes casaderas de Londres la habían envidiado cuando se enteraron de que iba a casarse con el hijo de lord Kingston.

—Sí —murmuró, mientras se esforzaba en recordar algo, por nimio que fuese. Intentó bucear en su nebulosa memoria, pero no conseguía encontrar recuerdo alguno que no fuera de las dos últimas semanas. A pesar de todo, siguió insistiendo, para al poco tiempo comenzar a notar un dolor pulsante en la sien. Cada vez que trataba de rememorar algo, por nimio que fuese, acababa con ese dolor cegador en el lado de la cabeza donde al parecer se había golpeado —Más bien no —añadió, llevándose una mano a la zona donde sentía la molestia. Viktor, tan solícito como siempre, se aproximó a ella, frotándole suavemente la frente con el dorso de la mano como si así pudiera aliviarla.

—No se fuerce —dijo amablemente —Intuyo que todo esto debe serle muy duro, pero no haga esfuerzos innecesarios. No me gusta verla sufrir.

Eleanor dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, siguiendo el consejo del joven. Sabía que no era adecuado llegar hasta ese punto, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Pero es que todo es tan confuso —señaló —Todos me dicen lo que yo pensaba, hacía o sentía, pero soy incapaz de recordar nada. Es como si me hubieran vaciado por dentro y luego me hubieran vuelto a llenar, pero de otra sustancia diferente. Me siento perdida.

Viktor la observó unos segundos, sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento. Le dolía verla en ese estado, pero esa situación le proporcionaba a Eleanor una vulnerabilidad que nunca le había visto. Lo único que quería era cuidarla y protegerla hasta que se recuperase, si es que alguna vez pasaba. No conseguía imaginar lo que debía estar pasando, pero precisamente eso era lo que le daba más deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos a modo de refugio.

Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, sin saber si aquel gesto sería bien recibido o no. Hasta la fecha nunca habían tenido mayor contacto del necesario, pero desde que Eleanor había despertado había aceptado sus tentativas de acercamiento.

—Yo siempre estaré ahí para guiarte —susurró, tuteándola por primera vez desde que se conocían. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa resignada, pero no rechazó el contacto con el joven, y eso ya era algo. Tal vez recordaba algo de los sentimientos que había tenido por él en el pasado, de hecho no olvidaba el sonrojo de ella cuando fue a visitarla al día siguiente de que se marchara de la cena que había organizado su familia por encontrarse mal. Había sido esa misma mañana cuando fue a hablar con William Bradwell para pedirle la mano de su hija.

—Gracias —musitó la chica, aquella sonrisa que antes había esbozado aún en su cara.

Viktor no retiró la mano de su mejilla, acercándose un poco más a ella, a modo de petición de permiso. Viendo que la joven no hizo movimiento alguno, se decidió finalmente a romper la distancia y a besar por primera vez a su prometida en los labios.

* * *

William Bradwell estaba que se subía por las paredes. La situación en la que se había visto envuelta su familia no podía ser más delicada y en esos momentos se sentía como un malabarista, intentando mantener unido todo lo que había intentado edificar en las semanas que habían transcurrido desde que su hija recobrara el conocimiento.

Hacerle creer a Eleanor que había estado enamorada de Viktor había sido sencillo a más no poder, de hecho estaba encantado viendo a su hija pasando cada vez más tiempo con el que oficialmente ya era su prometido. A pesar de que la conciencia le hacía sentir remordimientos de vez en cuando por estar ocultándole a su hija la verdad, se convencía a si mismo de que todo aquello era lo mejor para ella: que se enamorase, aunque fuera por influencia de otra persona, de Viktor y que se olvidara de Ainsworth para siempre.

Precisamente era este último el causante de que sus nervios estuvieran destrozados. No sabía el método por el que su hija y él se mantenían en contacto, por lo que temía que en algún momento Lysandro lograra hablar con ella, fuera del modo que fuese, para recordarle que era él por quien Eleanor bebía los vientos. William no se fiaba un pelo de aquel joven, lo veía como un posible arribista, una persona que se había fijado en su hija por la fortuna de su familia y quisiera usarla. No podía tener otro motivo, ¿verdad? La gente de la clase media siempre intentaba subir hacia las esferas de la alta burguesía... más o menos como ellos mismos estaban intentando conseguir acceder a la nobleza gracias a la unión de su familia con los Kingston.

Lo único que había podido hacer de momento en ese aspecto para preservar la red de engaños que había tejido era despedir a Lysandro, pero eso no le parecía suficiente. Por mucho que le mandase una nota anunciándole que no era necesario que volviera a darle una clase más a su hija, temía que el joven siguiera manteniendo el contacto con ella. No, lo mejor era cortarlo todo de raíz, motivo por el que le había mandado una nota pidiéndole que acudiera a la residencia de los Bradwell. A modo de precaución había ordenado a Jacob que estuviera en la calle alrededor de la hora elegida y que, en cuanto Ainsworth apareciese, le hiciera pasar directamente a su despacho. Su hija estaba en el salón con Viktor y seguramente no se molestaría en salir a ver quién era el visitante, la amnesia había acabado con su curiosidad.

Se forzó a mantenerse sentado en su sillón, sus ojos siguiendo los progresos de las agujas del reloj de pared que había en un rincón. Cuando la que marcaba los minutos llegó a la posición de las doce, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y por la misma entró el dichoso Lysandro, con una expresión que bien podría ser considerada de temor... o de preocupación.

—Buenas tardes, señor Bradwell. Recibí su nota y... —comenzó a decir el joven con tono educado, pero William dio un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio, haciendo que sus palabras se cortasen en seco.

—Ahórrese la palabrería —dijo entre dientes, fulminándole con la mirada —No tiene que andarse con cortesías, ¿no? A fin de cuentas en cierto modo podría decirse que somos familia, ¿no?

El gesto preocupado de Lysandro fue más revelador que cualquier confesión que pudiera haberle arrancado a él o a su hija. El joven no había mostrado desconcierto o sorpresa, sino que parecía haber sido pillado en falta. Si William tenía alguna duda, acababa de ser disipada.

—Señor Bradwell, le aseguro que no pretendía... —Ainsworth volvió a hablar, pero William no estaba por la labor de escucharle.

—Cierre la boca, señor Ainsworth —las palabras salieron de sus labios como dardos envenenados —No me importa la intención que tuviera o si fue mi propia hija la que orquestó todo esto. Lo único que se es que se ha atrevido a violar algo que no es suyo, y eso es una afrenta que no puedo pasar por alto. Si por mi fuera, le estrangularía con mis propias manos —añadió, acercándose al joven, que retrocedió un par de pasos, algo amilanado por la severa mirada de Bradwell —Pero claro, lo que menos deseo ahora es un escándalo con todo lo que está pasando mi hija.

Lysandro permaneció en silencio, aunque las palabras parecían pugnar por salir. A pesar de todo, las contuvo, pues no quería enfurecer más a William Bradwell.

—Por esta vez, se libra —repuso el hombre con frialdad —Pero tenga en cuenta una cosa, señor Ainsworth: si vuelvo a verle acercándose a mi hija le aseguro que no descansaré hasta haber arruinado su vida.

Lysandro no musitó palabra alguna, su respiración agitada. Sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre y zarandearle hasta que aceptase la relación que tenía con Eleanor, pero no era tonto, sabía que eso no le llevaría a nada. Pero a pesar del temor que el señor Bradwell podía infundar, se limitó a devolverle la mirada, mientras que internamente tomaba la resolución de obviar sus palabras. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía perder a Eleanor... ni a su hijo.

* * *

 **Se va a liar parda... lo sé, lo sabemos (?)**

 **He de decir que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un acercamiento entre Eleanor y Viktor, pues este último es un personaje que me gusta y de hecho en esta historia no tiene culpa alguna de nada, todo lo contrario, realmente quiere a Eleanor.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ya avisé en la actualización de esta semana de _In Death's Land_ que he empezado con los cursos que voy a hacer este año, de modo que estoy teniendo menos tiempo para escribir que de costumbre, pero encima, para completar, me ha salido trabajo dando clases de alemán dos veces por semana (y no me quejo, por cierto, que un trabajo es un trabajo). Así que al final un año que en un primer momento parecía que lo iba a tener completamente vacío, ahora lo tengo bastante hasta arriba (aunque tengo un fin de semana que empieza el jueves y termina el domingo, ¡toma!) por lo que dispongo de menos tiempo para escribir, sobre todo porque estoy algo más cansada.**

 **De todos modos no pienso dejar el fic tirado, y menos cuando queda tan poco para que termine (según mis cálculos unos tres capítulos o así) de modo que no os preocupéis.**

* * *

Rosalya nunca había creído que fuera posible que una persona cambiase tanto su actitud de la noche a la mañana, pero desde que Lysandro había vuelto de hablar con el padre de Eleanor esa suposición estaba pasando a mejor vida.

Ella había permanecido en casa todo el tiempo que su cuñado estuvo fuera aquella mañana, su cabeza dándole vueltas a lo que le había sucedido a su amiga. Iris, siguiendo el precedente que había dejado marcado el día en el que les hizo llegar la primera nota, fue enviando pequeñas misivas donde iba informándoles de los progresos de Eleanor. Fue en una de esas cartas donde les avisó de que ella había perdido la memoria y también por ese medio les hizo saber que William Bradwell estaba comenzando a manipular a su hija para que el matrimonio que tenía concertado con Viktor fuera lo más rápido posible. Esto último a Lysandro no le hizo especial gracia, por un lado porque no le agradó enterarse de ese modo de que Eleanor iba a casarse, y por otro, porque no podía hacer gran cosa para impedir las peculiares andanzas del padre de la joven.

El día que recibió una nota del mismo, Rosalya se olió algo, pero a pesar de que le pidió a su cuñado que no acudiera, él hizo oídos sordos y fue a la residencia de los Bradwell como alma que lleva el Diablo. Sin embargo, cuando a las pocas horas volvió a entrar en la casa, Rosa pudo ver por el gesto de su cara que nada había salido bien.

—Lo sabe —dijo por toda respuesta cuando ella le preguntó por lo sucedido —Sabe que su hija está embarazada y ha llegado a la conclusión de que el padre de la criatura soy yo.

—No deja de ser cierto —murmuró Rosalya, lamentando aquellas palabras nada más decirlas. Había pecado de impulsiva, pero al parecer Lysandro no se había enterado, o simplemente había decidido ignorar el comentario.

—¿Sabes lo peor? —su tono se hizo más duro con aquella pregunta, y sin esperar a que la joven respondiera, prosiguió —Que ese hombre es capaz de ocultarle a Eleanor su estado con tal de aprovecharse. ¿Recuerdas la nota de Iris donde nos decía que William estaba dispuesto a presionar a su hija para que la boda con el hijo de lord Kingston se celebrase? No me extrañaría que pretendiera hacer pasar a ese bebé por el hijo de Viktor.

Rosalya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar aquello. Sabía bien lo estricto y severo que podía llegar a ser el padre de su amiga, pero de ahí a ese punto iba un mundo. En su cabeza no entraba la idea de que alguien pudiera tener semejante reacción.

—Creo que ahí estás exagerando —sentenció.

Lysandro la observó, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo puedes explicar entonces que William Bradwell esté tan empeñado en que la gente no sepa que su hija está embarazada? No creo que lo haga para proteger la reputación de Eleanor, pues siempre puede echarle la culpa a otro, no sería la primera vez que se dan estos casos. ¿Cuántas veces no se ha hablado de la clásica historia de la chica inocente que es asaltada? No, la reputación de su hija no es del todo lo que le preocupa. Quizás estoy sacando una conclusión precipitada, pero lo que me da la impresión es que lo que más le interesa a ese hombre es dejar atado el matrimonio con el hijo de esa familia.

—Teniendo en cuenta que los Kingston son nobles y que los Bradwell no tienen heredero... —murmuró Rosa, pensativa. Bajo ese punto de vista la reacción de William Bradwell comenzaba a tener cierta lógica, aunque de ser así, Lysandro tendría todas las de perder. Eleanor no recordaba nada, por lo que no pondría en práctica ninguna de sus artimañas para reunirse con él, del mismo modo que una nota firmada por Rosalya no tendría efecto alguno, pues su amiga no la recordaba. Si el padre de Eleanor se empeñaba en mantenerla apartada de ellos, quizás ella no les recordara nunca más. O tal vez, si recuperaba la memoria algún día, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Alzó los ojos hacia su cuñado, que en esos momentos miraba por la ventana del salón el tránsito de los viandantes con el ceño fruncido. Rosalya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lo único que esperaba era que pudiera hacer algo con el tiempo del que disponían, pues le daba la impresión de que William Bradwell iba a precipitar el enlace lo máximo posible.

* * *

—¡Eleanor, ven! ¡Mira esto!

La voz llena de entusiasmo de Beatrice sacó a Eleanor de su sopor. Llevaba poco rato sentada en su dormitorio, contemplándose al espejo de su tocador, sintiéndose perdida. Viktor acababa de irse hacía no mucho, a su lado de hecho aún reposaba una cajita que contenía un peinecillo para el pelo que él le había llevado aquel día como regalo.

—¡Vamos, hija! —volvió a exclamar su madre desde el pie de la escalera, Eleanor pudo adivinarlo por el sonido hueco de su voz.

Se levantó, algo apática, para bajar las escaleras, encontrándose al final de la misma a su madre con el rostro cargado de ilusión. Detrás de la mujer se encontraban Iris y otra chica más, una que había venido hacía cosa de una semana para tomarle medidas a Eleanor para, supuestamente, unos arreglos de un vestido.

Las mujeres pasaron hacia el salón, indicándole a la joven que hiciera lo mismo. En el interior, sobre una percha, alguien había colocado un bonito vestido blanco. El corte seguía la moda de la época, dejando los hombros al aire pero con mangas anchas hasta la muñeca; la amplia falda también había sido cortada siguiendo las tendencias del momento. La joven observó la prenda muda, mientras que intentaba asimilar la visión de aquel vestido.

—¿Es mi vestido de novia? —las palabras salieron a trompicones de su boca mientras que alargaba una mano para tocar la prenda. ¿Acaso habían comenzado a confeccionarlo antes del accidente? No tenía sentido como tal si, en teoría, aquella noche iba a comprometerse oficialmente. De haber sido así, todo sería demasiado precipitado, pero otra explicación no veía.

Iris, mientras tanto, observaba a la joven con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Ella sí era consciente de la cuantiosa suma que William había pagado a aquella modista para que le hiciera el vestido a su hija en menos de una semana. Para que Eleanor no sospechase dijeron cuando vino a tomarle las medidas para la prenda, que esa mujer acudía para arreglarle un vestido que habían comprado para ella no hacía mucho pero que le quedaba algo grande. Eleanor, estando como estaba sin recuerdo alguno, había caído en la trampa sin tener ningún tipo de sospecha, pero Iris era harina de otro costal. Casi había perdido su trabajo cuando aquel maldito médico le informó a William Bradwell de que ella había sido quien le había confesado el estado de su hija, pero por suerte el hombre decidió pasar por alto su falta con la condición de que dicha conducta por parte de la doncella no volviera a repetirse. Estaba claro que él no quería que nadie más estuviera al tanto de la "peculiar" situación de su hija, por lo que mantener a Iris en la casa era una garantía de que ella no se fuera de la lengua.

Pero aunque en teoría debería obedecer las órdenes de William, no podía ceñirse a tal obligación. Eleanor siempre había sido amable con ella y su lealtad y su ayuda con todo el tema de Lysandro había sido el modo de Iris de devolverle esa amabilidad. Y ahora que su señorita no recordaba nada, era ella quien intentaba mantener al joven informado de todo, por si en algún momento ella recuperaba la memoria. No quería que por culpa de terceros la señorita Bradwell acabara siendo una infeliz.

No dejó de darle vueltas a todo aquello mientras veía a la joven desaparecer detrás del biombo y volver a emerger del mismo poco después, ataviada con el vestido de novia. Beatrice parecía radiante, pero Eleanor mostraba la misma apatía que venía teniendo desde que despertó. A Iris le daba la impresión de que Eleanor se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de marioneta que los demás movían a placer. Y eso no pensaba consentirlo.

—Iris, ve a llamar al señor Bradwell —dijo Beatrice, que no podía apartar los ojos de su hija —Quiero que vea lo guapa que está así vestida. ¡Nunca pensé que vería a mi pequeña Nellie así...! —añadió con voz tomada.

La doncella se limitó a asentir, como siempre hacía, para luego dirigirse al despacho de William. Éste ni siquiera preguntó por el motivo de que la criada apareciera dándole un aviso, se limitó a seguirla para luego contemplar a la joven vestida de blanco con una sonrisa de triunfo cuidadosamente disimulada.

—A Viktor le encantará —le escuchó decir Iris.

Eleanor se quedó mirando fijamente a su progenitor unos segundos, sus dedos jugueteando con la falda del vestido, hasta que finalmente, habló.

—¿Acaso pretende que me case ya? —si bien esa pregunta habría sido mucho más fría antes de que ella perdiera la memoria, ahora sonaba a una simple cuestión. Iris opinaba que Eleanor había perdido el arrojo que había desarrollado en las últimas semanas.

—¿Por qué no? —William alzó una ceja —¿Acaso no estás contenta con Viktor? Te ha tratado de una manera que muchos otros ni siquiera habrían podido ni imaginar, no hay muchos hombres como él que, cuando su prometida pierde la memoria, sigan junto a ella como si nada.

Eleanor guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Apreciaba mucho a Viktor, pero le daba la impresión de que en todo aquello había algo raro, como si los demás le ocultasen algo. Pero finalmente, se limitó a asentir, achacando esa sensación a su amnesia. Sonrió cuando su padre le comunicó la intención que tenían ambas familias de celebrar la boda en dos semanas a más tardar. Iris arrugó levemente la nariz; aquella mañana le había escuchado hablar con Viktor antes de que él fuera a visitar a Eleanor. El joven se había mostrado algo confuso ante la obstinación de aquel hombre por celebrar la boda tan a la ligera, pero William no era tonto; había achacado la precipitación a un deseo expreso de su hija.

 _—"Ella no deja de pedirme que se organice la boda de una vez" —había dicho con un tono impregnado de tristeza "—Y no puedo negarle nada, no en esta situación..."_

Iris frunció el ceño, odiando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No pensaba dejar que alguien manejase a Eleanor como si tal cosa, de modo que, cuando la joven se volvió a poner su vestido de diario y subió de nuevo a su dormitorio, Iris la acompañó con la excusa de ayudarla con el pelo, para luego, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, susurrarle al oído.

—Sí es cierto que estaba enamorada locamente de alguien, pero esa persona no era Viktor Kingston.

* * *

 **Sé que no pasa gran cosa, pero en el cap siguiente todo se va a liar. De momento ya vemos que hay boda a la vista, y Eleanor, a pesar de que sospecha, cree a su padre. ¿Será capaz Lysandro de conseguir detenerlo todo o al final llegará demasiado tarde? Os dejo con la intriga XD.**

 **Como siempre digo, si leéis este fic, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Vamos, que es la historia con más visitas, que las estadísticas no mienten.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Y otro cap más... ya se va acercando el final de este fic. De hecho, según mis cálculos, este es el antepenúltimo. Sé que este lo he subido algo más tarde de lo habitual, pero como ya supondréis, estoy hasta arriba (ya me he fastidiado dos dedos cosiendo, pero eh, aquí estoy)**

* * *

Noviembre fue más frío de lo normal aquel año. A mediados de mes comenzó a helar por las mañanas; los árboles pronto fueron quedándose sin hojas, el invierno parecía dispuesto a llegar antes de lo preciso.

William Bradwell contemplaba el avance del frío desde su despacho, sus ojos siempre fijos en el paisaje que se podía contemplar desde su ventana. Debería sentirse feliz ante el hecho de que Viktor Kingston hubiera dado su consentimiento para celebrar la boda en unos pocos días, pero a pesar de todo notaba un peso en su pecho, tal vez culpabilidad. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado mantenerse neutro cuando hablaba con Eleanor sobre su futuro enlace, llenándole la cabeza de ideas falsas sobre un pasado inventado repleto de amor hacia su prometido. Ella se limitaba a escuchar en silencio con un gesto educado en el rostro, pero con la mirada ausente de quien está perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por las noches le costaba dormir y su cuerpo comenzaba a notar los síntomas del cansancio. Por mucho que se repitiera que todo aquello era por el bien de su hija, no dejaba de pensar en que más bien estaba actuando en su propio beneficio. Por un lado se engañaba diciéndose que no había muchas posibilidades de que Eleanor pudiera recuperar la memoria, por lo que todo lo que estaba haciendo tenía un sentido: proteger a su hija de los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Pero si por un casual ella superaba su amnesia, jamás lo perdonaría.

El nerviosismo de William también era compartido por Iris, que vigilaba a Eleanor desde un discreto segundo plano, como siempre había venido haciendo. Si bien había esperado algún tipo de reacción por su parte cuando le susurró aquella confidencia el día en que se probó su vestido de novia, el paso de los días la había hecho caer en la cuenta de que seguramente las cosas no serían tan simples. Eleanor se mantenía igual de pasiva que antes, como si no osara bucear en la memoria, o no encontrase algo que la ayudase a buscar entre sus farragosos recuerdos.

Iris había intentado todo lo posible para ayudarla, sus dedos casi siempre estaban manchados de tinta por todas las notas que escribía a hurtadillas para los Ainsworth, pero por mucho que ella los espoleara para que hicieran algo, lo que fuese, la respuesta siempre era la misma: era imposible acercarse a la señorita Bradwell sin que su padre se percatase de ello. William se había vuelto muy posesivo con su hija, vigilándola casi todo el tiempo como si fuera un dragón custodiando su tesoro. A la doncella aún le dolía pensar en lo que había escrito en su última nota con trazo apresurado, tratando de informar lo antes posible:

 _"He logrado enterarme de la fecha de la boda. Se casan el 30 en Southwark Cathedral"._

Apenas quedaban unos días para la fecha programada, Iris no podía dejar de contar los mismos como si ella fuera la que tuviera que pasar por semejante trance. Le daba la impresión de que si no lograban hacer nada antes de que se celebrase la boda, ya jamás conseguirían hacer que las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la familia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aquella nota escrita con caligrafía apresurada se encontraba ahora, completamente arrugada, sobre la mesita de noche de Lysandro, el cual la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera la culpable de todo. Ser consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba para intentar hacer algo, fuera lo que fuese, le hacía sentirse angustiado. No le había dicho nada a Rosalya, se había limitado a encerrarse con aquella nota, intentando encontrar alguna solución, pero con resultado nulo. Era llamativo que antes del accidente de Eleanor las cosas hubieran sido siempre muy sencillas, como si el mismo destino estuviera de su parte, pero ahora cualquier intento de acercamiento se veía frustrado.

No la veía cara a cara desde aquel día en el que ella había aparecido en su casa para hablar con Rosa. Alguna que otra vez consiguió verla a lo lejos, dando un paseo con el que era su prometido, pero cuando intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para acercarse a ella, sentía que su voluntad le fallaba. Interceptar a Eleanor a solas era sencillo, pero con una persona a su lado que además parecía tener tanto interés en conservarla.

Pasó distraídamente las páginas de su libreta, la cual llevaba ojeando casi de continuo unos cuantos días. Las últimas páginas estaban llenas de poesías que había ido escribiendo después de cada momento que había pasado con Eleanor; la última de ellas la había redactado cuando aún estaban en Haslemere. Le daba la impresión de que había pasado más tiempo de aquel momento de lo que el mismo apreciaba.

No sabía que en ese preciso momento, en la residencia de los Bradwell, Eleanor también se encontraba pasando las páginas de un cuaderno con cierto temor ante la visión de cada nueva hoja escrita que encontraba. La había encontrado la noche antes, mientras revisaba todos sus armarios y cajones para ver qué se llevaría con ella cuando abandonase su casa y qué se quedaría atrás. La libreta había aparecido en el cajón de su escritorio, guardada cuidadosamente debajo de un fajo de papeles y unos cuantos tinteros. Al verla no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Iris, aquellas que afirmaban que no había querido a Viktor como tal, sino a otra persona. Si nadie le había dicho nada quizás era porque se le estaba ocultando algo, y que aquel cuaderno hubiera aparecido tan oculto quizás significase que, si ella había escrito algo sobre todo aquello, debería de haber sido ahí.

Cada sonido que escuchaba fuera de la estancia la hacía sobresaltarse, pues le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. La libreta no tenía muchas entradas, la primera de ellas estaba fechada en octubre. Eleanor leyó lo escrito con el corazón acelerado, temiendo encontrar respuestas pero también deseándolo.

 _"Estoy comenzando a comportarme como una quinceañera"_ leyó _"pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Nunca quise perder el control de mi vida, mas estos años es como si me hubieran lavado el cerebro. Ha sido una suerte que él haya venido para abrirme los ojos y demostrarme que aún estoy a tiempo de volver a tomar las riendas, aunque todavía quiera jugar a que si me tapo los ojos el mundo exterior no existe. Dicen que las casualidades no existen y cada vez creo que las lecciones de canto que mi padre se empeñó en que tomasen no fueron una casualidad o un capricho de mi progenitor, sino un golpe del destino para que nuestros caminos por fin se cruzasen. ¿Cómo si no se puede explicar que mi amiga Rosa esté casada con su hermano?_

Eleanor frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, intentando bucear en sus recuerdos sin éxito alguno. No sabía quién podía ser esa tal Rosa, del mismo modo que no entendía sobre quién había escrito, pero una cosa estaba clara: nadie le había dicho en ningún momento que había tomado lecciones de canto, de hecho desde que había vuelto a casa dichas clases no habían tenido lugar. ¿Acaso su padre le contrató a un profesor y se había enamorado de él? A pesar del dolor de cabeza que le entraba cuando intentaba recordar, trató de encontrar algo, lo que fuera, pero el resultado volvió a ser negativo. Suspiró, pasando la página, para encontrarse con otra entrada, esta vez fechada a mediados de octubre.

 _"Cada segundo que pasamos juntos es un regalo. Es gracioso el hecho de que apenas haga un mes desde que nos conocimos y que ahora me cueste la idea de que quizás no podamos estar juntos por culpa de nuestras diferencias. ¿Por qué ha de ser así? Cuando consigo escapar de casa con la excusa de ir a ver a alguna amiga y me reúno con él, me siento la más afortunada del mundo por saber que es a mi a quien espera. Me recuerda a uno de esos personajes que aparecían en los cuentos que leía cuando era niña con su pelo blanco y sus ojos de dos colores. No es alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido y me llena de orgullo ser yo en quien se ha venido a fijar."_

Cerró el cuaderno tras leer aquello, su cabeza comenzaba a doler horrores. Le daba la impresión de que, al leer aquella peculiar descripción, una imagen fugaz acababa de cruzar por su mente, tan rápida que apenas le dio tiempo a retenerla, pero que parecía proceder de sus recuerdos de antes del golpe.

* * *

Los días continuaron con su curso y las criadas fueron empaquetando las cosas de Eleanor para mandarlas a su nueva residencia. Como era habitual, en cuanto ella contrajese matrimonio, se trasladaría a la mansión de los Kingston, por lo que para hacer el tránsito más llevadero (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba tras el accidente) pensaban en que ella tuviera la mayor parte de sus pertenencias allí, para que encontrara cosas familiares.

La mañana de la boda Eleanor se levantó mal. No tenía apetito y lo poco que comió lo vomitó minutos después. A pesar de que ella creía que estaba enferma, su padre no le dio mayor importancia.

—Son los nervios —se limitó a decir cuando su hija le comentó que quizás se encontraba indispuesta —Ya verás como se te pasan en nada.

Pero a pesar de lo que opinase su padre, la sensación de malestar no se fue a lo largo de la mañana, ni siquiera cuando llegó el momento de recoger todas sus cosas y salir hacia la iglesia donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Como era habitual en la sociedad anglosajona, los novios nunca acudían a la iglesia donde iban a contraer nupcias con sus atuendos de boda, sino que se cambiaban en la sacristía de las mismas, y Eleanor no era una excepción.

Siguió sintiéndose mal cuando Iris y algunas criadas más terminaron con ella. La habían ayudado a ponerse el amplio vestido blanco, le habían peinado el cabello en un sencillo moño adornado con piedras preciosas blancas y un velo que caía hasta sus pies, pero ella seguía notando un vacío en su pecho que dudaba mucho que tuviera que ver con los nervios de contraer matrimonio.

—Dejadme sola —se limitó a decir cuando finalmente se encontró ante su imagen en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Pero señorita, no creo que sea adecuado que... —comenzó a decir una de las criadas, pero Eleanor no se arrendó.

—He dicho que me dejéis sola —repitió en un tono mucho más seco de lo habitual. Iris, que veía venir una discusión, les hizo un gesto a las demás, de tal modo que todas abandonaron la estancia, dejando a Eleanor a solas con sus pensamientos.

Apartó la mirada del espejo, notando que su malestar no se iba. Le daba la impresión de que su cuerpo le estaba enviando una señal, de que todo aquello era un error. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si se le estaban ocultando cosas? No había dejado de darle vueltas a aquellas entradas que había leído en su casa, en aquella libreta oculta. Si nadie le decía nada es que algo no iba bien del todo. Le daba la impresión de ser una marioneta que otros manejaban a placer.

—Si tan sólo pudiera recordar quién era esa persona a la que supuestamente tanto quería —murmuró.

—Si quieres saber quién era, sólo tienes que darte la vuelta —dijo alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que la sangre se le helase en las venas, pues no esperaba que hubiera a haber alguien más allí.

* * *

La noche antes del enlace, Lysandro no había conseguido pegar ojo. Se sentía inútil, teniendo en cuenta que en cuestión de horas Eleanor contraería matrimonio y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. De su cabeza no se iba la amenaza de William Bradwell de que haría todo lo posible porque él no se acercase a su hija. En cierto modo aquellas palabras no habían sido necesarias del todo, pues en las pocas veces en las que Lysandro había conseguido ver a Eleanor fuera de casa siempre se había encontrado acompañada de aquel joven con el que iba a casarse.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaron por el horizonte, supo que no podría dormir aquella noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber dormido nada, se encontraba lleno de energía, como si algo le estuviera impulsando a dar un último golpe, fuera el que fuese. Los días previos se había sentido como si la energía le hubiese abandonado, mientras que ahora la sensación era todo lo opuesto. ¿Tal vez era eso lo que estaba esperando, el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella? Al menos, si la perdía, no se podría decir que no lo había intentado.

Siguiendo un impulso, se visitó con las prendas más elegantes que encontró en su armario para luego, sin decirle nada a nadie, salir de su vivienda, aprovechando lo temprano de la hora. Le daba la impresión de que esta vez la suerte si estaba de su lado, que conseguiría verla, aunque fuera simplemente para recordarle lo que sentía por ella. Esperaba poder pasar desapercibido entre los demás, aunque no esperaba tener que mezclarse con la multitud. Era consciente de que el plan que acababa de trazar era tan precario como un castillo de naipes, pero decidió no perder la esperanza. Algo le decía que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

No tardó en llegar a la iglesia que Iris le había mencionado en su última nota. Era un enorme edificio de estilo gótico, construído con piedra oscura y rodeado por un pequeño jardincito. No era un lugar recóndito, de hecho cualquier persona que hubiera vivido un tiempo en la capital conocía aquel lugar; estaba estratégicamente situado junto al puente de Londres.

A aquellas horas de la mañana no se encontró con nadie cuando rodeó el edificio para poder acceder a la puerta de la sacristía. Tampoco encontró problemas para entrar, pues al accionar el picaporte la puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido. Tal vez aquella noche se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta, o simplemente, teniendo en cuenta que la iglesia se encontraba en una zona acomodada de la ciudad, no era necesario ir asegurándola. O tal vez, como había una boda en curso aquel día, la habían abierto antes por si alguien quería acceder para llevar algo.

Fuera como fuese, pudo entrar sin problemas, accediendo a un pasillo en penumbra con algunas puertas. Guiándose por aquella corazonada que le había hecho acudir hasta allí, encontró una puerta que daba acceso a una especie de almacén, lleno de trastos viejos. Allí se ocultó, agudizando el oído, dejando que las horas pasasen mientras esperaba. Su cuerpo se mantenía alerta a pesar de la falta de sueño, como si le sobrasen energías.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí esperando, pero de buenas a primeras, unas voces femeninas le hicieron tensarse.

—Menudo genio gasta hoy —decía una mujer, el sonido de sus pasos sonaba contra el suelo de piedra —Ni que fuera al altar contra su voluntad.

—Ten en cuenta que ha perdido la memoria —Lysandro reconoció la voz de Iris —Para ella todo esto debe de ser muy confuso. Imagina que un día te despiertas sin recuerdos y todos te dicen que tienes que casarte.

—Ya, pero aún así mandarnos salir con ese tono... —volvió a decir la primera mujer, pero Lysandro no necesitó oír más. Eleanor estaba allí, descontenta con algo, y lo más importante, sola. William Bradwell se debía de haber confiado tanto que por primera vez había bajado la guardia. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Salió de su peculiar escondite, mirando a su alrededor. No había muchas puertas, pero era consciente que, del mismo modo de que Eleanor se encontraba allí, también debería estar Viktor. Caminó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba ella, pero la suerte volvió a sonreírle. La puerta más cercana a su lugar se encontraba mínimamente abierta, pero lo suficiente como para dejarle ver a Eleanor observándose en un espejo, ataviada con el vestido que llevaría en la ceremonia. Por unos segundos intentó imaginar que ella estaba así vestida para él, pero no tardó en volver a la realidad: Eleanor iba a casarse con otro a no ser que, con mucha suerte, él consiguiera hacerla recordar.

—Si tan sólo pudiera recordar quién era esa persona a la que supuestamente tanto quería —la escuchó susurrar. Fue entonces cuando reunió el aplomo, entró y habló con ella por primera vez.

—Si quieres saber quién era, sólo tienes que darte la vuelta —contestó.

* * *

Girarse nunca había sido tan difícil para Eleanor, pero sentía su cuerpo como si fuera de piedra. Sentía sus piernas torpes cuando, por fin éstas le respondieron y pudo moverse para ver quién era la persona que había entrado.

Sus vista quedó clavada en el rostro del joven que la contemplaba desde el umbral, en su pelo blanco y en sus ojos heterocromáticos. ¿Podía ser él la persona de la que ella había escrito en aquel cuaderno? ¿Realmente se encontraba cara a cara con quien ella realmente había querido?

—Eleanor —él pronunció su nombre despacio, como si paladease el sonido del mismo. Ella nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre así, ni siquiera a Viktor. Parecía que se encontrase delante de lo más importante del mundo, viendo el modo en el que la miraba.

La respiración de la joven se alteró mientras retrocedía un paso por inercia. Se notaba alterada, tal vez porque su mente intentaba poner en pie todo lo vivido con aquella persona, tratando de luchar contra su amnesia. Sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían más y se notó caer, su cabeza golpeando contra el borde de metal del espejo.

No llegó a tocar el suelo, pues aquel extraño se apresuró a tomarla para que no se golpeara contra las piedras que componían el suelo del lugar al caer. Sin embargo, el golpe en la cabeza había sido considerable; notaba un dolor punzante en la zona golpeada, pero también algo más, como si una especie de torbellino se hubiera desatado en su interior.

Todo se volvió negro al cerrar los ojos, intentando controlarse, pero a pesar de sus párpados cerrados, una serie de imágenes comenzó a desfilar tras los mismos. Se vio a ella saludando a aquel joven de cabello blanco en el salón de su casa, mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre diciendo "te presento al señor Ainsworth, tu nuevo profesor de canto". Recordó un día, en el parque, en el que se habían encontrado y le había propuesto ir al teatro a ver una obra, no recordaba cual. También rememoró aquella noche, cómo se escapó de una cena para acudir a su cita, el paseo que dieron cuando acabó la obra, y el momento en el que él la besó. Por último vislumbró las noches en Haslemere, cada momento que compartieron en la intimidad que la oscuridad traía consigo, hasta que le confesó que todos aquellos encuentros habían hecho que un hijo viniese en camino.

Abrió los ojos, confusa pero decidida al mismo tiempo. Aquel golpe había liberado todos sus recuerdos a la vez y ahora se encontraba algo mareada, pero más segura que nunca.

—¿Lysandro? —murmuró, sus ojos clavados en los de él. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarle? Sintió deseos de llorar cuando notó sus brazos apretándola contra él, percibiendo de nuevo el aroma de su cuello que en esos momentos tan bien recordaba —Oh cielos, no sé cómo he podido...

Pero sus palabras no terminaron, pues por el rabillo del ojo captó una figura que, pasmada, los observaba desde la puerta.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —la voz de Viktor denotaba toda su sorpresa —Eleanor, ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Qué hacer Viktor viendo a la novia cuando en teoría da mala suerte no lo sabréis hasta el próximo cap, que de hecho ya será el último de la historia (más el epílogo, que ya sabéis lo mucho que me gustan a mi XD).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y, como es habitual, si lo habéis disfrutado, dejad un review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Os traigo el que vendría a ser el último cap de la trama de este fic, para poder subir el jueves el epílogo y finalizarlo por fin. Lo cierto es que me da cierta pena que esta historia termine, pero como sucedió cuando finalicé _Siete Días_ también estoy feliz de haber podido terminarlo y que todos los que seguís esta historia, que sé que sois muchos, podáis saber el final que tiene.**

* * *

Viktor tenía la impresión de estar soñando, no por nada, sino porque la situación no podía ser más absurda. Hasta hacía poco se había estado preparando para la ceremonia pero, debido a los nervios que sentía, no pudo evitar salir al pasillo de la sacristía para intentar despejarse. Fue durante ese peculiar paseo cuando decidió pasar por delante de la puerta tras la cual se encontraría Eleanor. Aunque sabía que no debía verla hasta la ceremonia, ser consciente de que estaba allí era bastante para que su estado anímico se estabilizase.

No esperaba que la puerta de aquella estancia se encontrase entreabierta, pero le dio la impresión de que era cosa del destino que estuviera así. ¿Acaso le estaban invitando a que intentara mirar un poco, aunque fuera un segundo, para poder vislumbrar una imagen de su prometida. Como a cualquier hombre a punto de contraer matrimonio, el vestido de la que pronto sería su esposa era aún un misterio que le llenaba de curiosidad.

Lo que no esperaba cuando se asomó fue ver a otra persona más en la estancia. No habría sido un problema si no fuera porque quien se encontraba allí era un joven que, para más inri, sostenía a su prometida entre los brazos con gesto preocupado. Daba la impresión de que ella hubiera tropezado o similar, de hecho pudo ver el rostro aturdido de Eleanor con total claridad.

Ese fue el motivo por el que entró, dejando a un lado supersticiones y protocolos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —la duda quedó patente en su voz al formular aquella pregunta —Eleanor, ¿qué está pasando?

Quizás otra persona hubiera montado en cólera, pero le daba la impresión de que allí pasaba algo más serio que un simple enredo de faldas. Además, apreciaba a Eleanor lo suficiente como preferir escuchar antes de atacar. La chica parecía tan descolocada que era complicado pensar que todo aquello era obra suya, de hecho no olvidaba que ella se encontraba carente de recuerdos.

Eleanor consiguió erguirse, apartando a Lysandro a un lado con suavidad, para luego mirar fijamente a Viktor. La joven suspiró, avanzando luego hacia la puerta y cerrándola a conciencia.

—Si todo hubiera salido como debería haber sido, nada de esto estaría pasando —murmuró, apretando los puños.

Viktor alzó una ceja a modo de interrogante, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba al otro joven que se encontraba con ellos. No le sonaba de nada, pero por la forma en la que él miraba a Eleanor le dio la impresión de que estos últimos se conocían muy bien. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el cambio de actitud de Eleanor, que volvía a parecer la misma de antes del accidente.

—Eleanor, ¿has...? —no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues ella pareció pillar al vuelo sus intenciones, asintiendo en respuesta.

—Ha sido similar a cuando la perdí, pero sin que nadie me empuje —respondió —Tropecé y me golpeé con el marco del espejo y parece ser que lo que causó mi amnesia también la ha curado. Pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo y quiero aclarar todo esto, aunque se ahora.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, esperando. El desconocido seguía en una especie de segundo plano, quizás creyendo que era mejor que fuera Eleanor quien llevara las riendas de la situación. La chica tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas que en la noche en la que iban a formalizar nuestro compromiso te pedí hablar a solas? —inquirió.

Viktor asintió sin mediar palabra, recordaba bien aquella petición además de que en las semanas previas alguna que otra vez había pensado en qué querría haberle dicho la joven para pedirle semejante encuentro. Recordaba que parecía más vivaz que nunca, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los días anteriores se había mostrado algo más apagada. De hecho recordaba que había estado una temporada enferma.

—El motivo por el que quería verte a solas era porque opinaba que desaparecer sin avisarte no estaba bien después de cómo te has comportado conmigo —murmuró —Siempre fuiste amable y la mera idea de ser tan desconsiderada me daba náuseas, pues opino que eres una buena persona y no te merecías ese desplante.

—¿Desaparecer? —inquirió Viktor con cierta duda.

—Eso mismo —repuso Eleanor —Déjame que te cuente la historia completa y luego entenderás el motivo...

La joven comenzó a hablar sobre el día en el que su padre la informó de que daría lecciones de canto. Conforme ella iba narrando lo sucedido daba la impresión de que su mente se iba recuperando más y más, quizás valiéndose de aquel peculiar ejercicio para volver a estar como siempre. Viktor escuchó en silencio las palabras de la joven mientras ella iba tejiendo la historia de lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquel otoño. Supo así que el extraño que estaba con ella se llamaba Lysandro, que él había sido el tutor contratado por William Bradwell y que desde un primer momento ambos habían sentido una conexión. Eleanor le narró cómo planeó fingir encontrarse mal para acudir con él al teatro, disculpándose por habérselo ocultado a Viktor en su momento, pero debía entender que apenas si se conocían y para ella no era más que un extraño. Le explicó el crecimiento de su relación, el modo en el que se escondieron de la sociedad para que no fueran señalados y del choque que supuso para ella enterarse de que su padre había dado su consentimiento a casarla con Viktor sin molestarse en preguntar. Tras eso, con cierto gesto avergonzado, le contó que su madre le permitió viajar a Haslemere y que, a escondidas de todos, consiguió que Lysandro pudiera acompañarla y que, fruto de ese viaje, había acabado en estado, situación que hizo que todo se complicase más.

—Para evitar que la vergüenza cayera sobre mi familia y sobre ti, decidimos marcharnos —finalizó —Por eso quería avisarte aquella noche, para que supieras lo que había pasado y al menos no me guardaras excesivo rencor. Pero esa bruja de Ámber tuvo la idea de empujarme y arruinarlo todo.

El joven guardó silencio, asimilando la historia que Eleanor le había contado. Quizás debería haber hablado con ella directamente antes de ir a pedirle la mano a su padre, sobre todo porque si él no lo hubiera hecho, el compromiso no se habría celebrado, ¿no? Poco sabía él que en realidad eso no habría supuesto diferencia alguna, pues ambas familias lo habían pactado; simplemente se sentía culpable y decepcionado a un tiempo.

Observó a Eleanor y a Lysandro, los cuales le miraban con gestos serios. Quería mucho a la joven, lo suficiente como para ser incapaz de forzarla a un matrimonio que la haría infeliz de por vida. Quizás fuera un idiota o simplemente la apreciaba tanto que cometía locuras, ¿pero acaso importaba? En sus manos estaba ahora la decisión de hacer una infeliz a Eleanor Bradwell o liberarla del yugo que él sin querer le había puesto para que la chica pudiera volar por su cuenta.

Tomar la decisión no fue sencillo, pues por un lado su parte más egoísta le pedía que actuara en su propio beneficio. Pero él no era así, de modo que, cuando finalmente separó los labios para hablar, fue su lado bondadoso el que tomó las riendas.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para solucionar todo esto —dijo, ganándose las miradas de desconcierto del par que le observaba —Creo que tengo una idea.

—¿Acaso nos vas a ayudar? —Lysandro habló por primera vez. Parecía no entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Viktor no lo culpaba, pues era consciente de que seguramente ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción.

—Sólo quiero que Eleanor sea feliz —respondió —Y parece ser que el único modo de que eso pase es a costa de mi sacrificio.

Eleanor le miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese preciso momento decidió que, pasara lo que pasase, siempre amaría a Viktor como a un hermano.

Viktor, por su parte, notaba que su interior se iba llenando de dolor ante la idea de rechazar a la joven, pero mantuvo esos sentimientos escondidos bajo un semblante plácido. No quería hacerse el mártir.

* * *

William Bradwell no dejó de mirar su reloj de bolsillo en todo el tiempo que esperaron a que la ceremonia comenzase. A pesar de que ya casi había conseguido sellar la alianza con lord Kingston por medio de aquel enlace, hasta que su hija no estuviera oficialmente casada con Viktor no respiraría tranquilo. Por eso, cuando finalmente Eleanor apareció en la entrada de la iglesia y pudo acompañarla hasta el altar, sintió que su corazón respiraba aliviado.

Su hija parecía algo más alegre que aquella mañana, tal vez la idea de casarse finalmente había calado en ella de tal modo que por fin aceptaba gustosa su destino. Seguro que con Viktor sería feliz, el la cuidaría bien y le daría una buena familia, ¿acaso necesitaba más? Un techo sobre su cabeza, una situación estable y un títutlo; su hija sería estúpida si con todo eso no acudía a su boda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dejó a Eleanor junto con su futuro marido, yendo a sentarse en el primer banco que había ante el atrio, donde se encontraban ya su esposa y James Kingston, los cuales no quitaban el ojo de encima a la pareja. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de la discreta silueta oscura que, al otro lado de la iglesia, se había deslizado entre los asistentes, tenso, a la espera de saltar cuando fuera el momento acordado.

La ceremonia se fue desarrollando con la lentitud habitual, pero Viktor y Eleanor parecían algo más nerviosos de lo común. Sin embargo nadie sospechó de su comportamiento, pues muchos lo achacaron al nerviosismo de la situación. Poco sabían de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, de que lo que verdaderamente estaban haciendo era esperar al momento adecuado para poner en marcha su desesperado plan.

Llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos. La pareja se situó cara a cara, sus manos entrelazadas, sus cuerpos tensos, mientras que el cura que llevaba la ceremonia, un hombre mayor de rostro afable, pronunciaba la clásica advertencia.

—Si alguien conoce motivo alguno por el que esta unión no deba celebrarse —recitó con calma —Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Como era de esperar, no hubo palabra alguna. Pero cuando el oficiante se dispuso a continuar, una voz clara y serena se hizo oír.

—Yo me opongo —sentenció.

Los asistentes contuvieron el aliento por la sorpresa, mientras que todos buscaban a la persona que hubiera pronunciado tales palabras, pero sin éxito. No pareciera que hubiera entrado nadie ni había alguien en pie, diciendo el motivo por el que se oponía. Era como si un espíritu hubiera decidido gastar una broma.

—Yo me opongo —volvió a repetir, y entonces un murmullo comenzó a extenderse por todo el templo, pues ahora quedó patente que quien se oponía era ni más ni menos que Viktor, que se había girado de tal modo que observaba directamente a la multitud.

—¿Qué está diciendo ese loco? —masculló William mientras que, a su lado, Beatrice observaba la escena, muda de pasmo.

—Hijo, ¿se puede saber qué estás diciendo? —el religioso miraba de hito en hito a Viktor, su rostro era la viva imagen de la perplejidad.

—Digo que yo me opongo —repitió el joven, esbozando un gesto severo —No puedo casarme con una persona que no me ama.

Una serie de risitas se hicieron oír. Aquello era demasiado surrealista, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo normales que eran los matrimonios arreglados. El amor no era algo importante en un enlace, sobre todo entre las altas esferas.

—Cometí el error de pedir la mano de esta señorita creyendo que ella me amaba, pero sin haberme molestado antes en comprobarlo. Sí, puede sonar extraño que me plantee semejante cosa, pues todos conocemos el modo de proceder, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más da la opinión de la joven? Ella puede odiar al candidato con toda su alma que si su familia quiere, la comprometerán por muy desafortunada que ella sea con el enlace. Pues a mi eso me parece deleznable —añadió.

Con aquel discurso nadie se fijó en que la silueta que antes se había colado se iba deslizando ahora, con lentitud pero con tenacidad, hacia el altar. Viktor no le quitaba ojo de encima, midiendo la duración de sus palabras. Era consciente de que debían actuar con rapidez.

—Hace tiempo se abolieron los estamentos —el joven volvió a la carga —Se habló de la libertad del hombre, de que ya no debía estar subyugado a nada, pero al parecer se olvidaron de que las mujeres también tienen conciencia propia. No quiero tener a una esposa infeliz por el simple hecho de que no soportaría ver a alguien que amo así.

Los murmullos iban en aumento, pero eso era precisamente lo que esperaban que pasase. Viktor era consciente de que sus ideas podían ser tomadas como poco convencionales, mas sabía que entre su grupo de relaciones comenzaba a haber personas que compartían un punto de vista más abierto que el que socialmente era aceptado. Fuera como fuese, todo parecía estar saliendo bien, pues en ese preciso momento notó que Lysandro, pues éste era el que se había ido deslizando hasta su altura mientras todo el barullo se formaba, llegaba a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia el cura, que observaba todo aquel circo quieto en su sitio sin saber bien qué hacer o decir para calmar los ánimos de aquella boda que ahora era un guirigay.

Sujetó la mano del clérigo con fuerza, mientras que clavaba sus ojos en los de él.

—Cáselos —dijo en un murmullo apresurado, mientras que no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro. En cuanto William Bradwell y su padre se dieran cuenta de a dónde conducía todo aquello seguramente intentarían detenerlo. Cada segundo contaba.

—¿Que los case? —el cura no estaba entendiendo de la misa la mitad, nunca mejor dicho. Viktor suspiró mientras que, a su lado, Eleanor y Lysandro cruzaban una mirada preocupada. Ambos eran conscientes de que un mínimo fallo podía precipitarlo todo.

—¿Habría alguna diferencia entre que ella se casara conmigo o con él? —no esperó respuesta alguna, se limitó a introducir la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y a depositar en la mano del clérigo, convenientemente doblados, un fajo de billetes. Siempre solía llevar algo de dinero encima por si necesitaba comprar algo o simplemente contratar un coche y en ese momento le venía de perlas.

El religioso pareció resolver mentalmente la situación, para luego asentir, observando a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante. No conocía sus nombres, pero tampoco era necesario, siempre se podía formular la pregunta obviando los nombres de los contrayentes.

Ante aquel gesto, Viktor apartó la mirada de la pareja, fijándose luego en William, que parecía haberse percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo y en esos momentos se lanzaba contra los contrayentes como una especie de ángel vengador, su rostro contorsionado de rabia.

—¡Le dije que se alejara de ella! —bramó, avanzando contra el joven. Beatrice, a su lado, intentaba retenerle ayudada por James, que parecía preocupado por evitar que el señor Bradwell acabara dando un espectáculo aún mayor que el que se estaba produciendo —¡Pienso destrozarle con mis propias manos!

Viktor no era alguien precisamente escuálido y, contra un hombre que pasaba los cincuenta no tuvo problema alguno. Consiguió retenerlo mientras que el murmullo se convertía en una verdadera cacofonía de voces, exclamaciones y revoloteos de vestidos mientras los asistentes intentaban ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. El joven, mientras tanto, no perdía de vista el altar, donde el cura intentaba leer de su libro con la mayor celeridad posible. Eleanor y Lysandro habían entrelazado sus manos; pudo leer en los labios de ella que en ese preciso momento estaba pronunciando el "si quiero". Sólo serían unos segundos más...

—¡William, por favor! —Beatrice no cesaba en su empeño mientras que James seguía intentando contener a la pareja. Que William hubiera perdido los estribos no podía haber sido más ventajoso, pues el propio lord Kingston estaba pasando por alto el verdadero sentido de todo aquello —¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¡Vamos a arruinar nuestra reputación si sigues así!

—¡Nuestra hija la está arruinando por nosotros! —exclamó el aludido forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas —¿No os dais cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡Se está casando con ese malnacido!

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues nada más pronunciarla tanto James como Beatrice soltaron su agarre. Viktor tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener a esa especie de titán en que se había convertido William. Era increíble que una persona de cierta edad tuviera semejante fuerza, pero quizás era la misma desesperación la que le hacía reunir todo ese potencial. Viktor se las veía y se las deseaba, sus ojos fijos de nuevo en la pareja, viendo que era él ahora quien respondía para luego besar discretamente a Eleanor.

Sus brazos no dieron más de si y finalmente se vio forzado a soltar a William, que avanzó hacia su hija como un obús furioso.

—¡Estúpida desagradecida! —el tono de sus palabras era tal que Eleanor no pudo menos que retroceder, asustada —¿Eres consciente de lo que pretendes hacer? ¡Loca, estás loca de atar!

Alzó una mano, dispuesto a cruzar el rostro de su hija, quizás creyendo que de ese modo la haría entrar en razón. Pero aunque descargó su brazo contra ella, su mano nunca entró en contacto con su rostro. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos bicolores de Lysandro, que le observaban con frialdad. Había sido él quien se había interpuesto entre padre e hija y evitado que William abofeteara a la joven.

—No se atreva a ponerle la mano encima —William Bradwell nunca había creído que ese joven, aparentemente tan sereno, pudiera hablar con semejante frialdad.

—¿Vas a decirme cómo he de corregir a mi hija? —la voz del hombre temblaba de ira.

—Usted valora sobre todo las normas sociales, ¿cierto? —Lysandro no soltaba su agarre del mismo modo que no bajaba la mirada a modo de desafío —Pues obedézcalas, ya que tanto le gustan. Esas dichosas normas dicen que en cuanto una mujer contrae matrimonio deja de estar bajo el amparo de su progenitor para pasar al del marido —el rostro de William palideció por momentos al caer en la cuenta de lo que él estaba insinuando.

William Bradwell alzó los ojos hacia el párroco, que se encontraba tras la pareja, quizás a modo de pregunta. El clérigo se limitó a asentir levemente a modo de respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, haciendo que el interior del hombre se helase. Al final, a pesar de todo, había acabado perdiendo.

Observó a Eleanor, que permanecía tras Lysandro con el rostro surcado por lágrimas, sus ojos fijos en su padre. ¿Es que esa inconsciente no sabía que todo lo que había hecho también había sido por su bien, para proporcionarle una estabilidad? Pero esa desagradecida seguía pensando en esas historias románticas que su madre le había leído y que la habían conducido a perder su estatus y todo lo que tenía por un simple escarceo amoroso. Todo el futuro que podría haber tenido se estaba desmoronando por momentos.

Pero una parte de su interior volvió a la carga, esa misma parte que le recriminó todo el tiempo el engaño que le hizo creer a su hija. No, todo eso no había sido por Eleanor, sino para si mismo, para asegurar su posición y contar con un heredero por vía matrimonial que, encima, le hiciera relacionarse con la nobleza y, de paso, contar con mayor patrimonio. Su ambición le había cegado de tal modo que había usado a su hija como moneda de cambio, una moneda que ahora se le había escapado de entre los dedos.

Rabia y decepción luchaban en su interior mientras que Viktor se acercaba y se situaba al lado de la pareja, quizás a modo de demostrar su apoyo a los mismos. Ya había sido mala suerte que él también fuera otro soñador como su hija.

William frunció el ceño, tirando de su brazo para atrás con el objetivo de soltarlo del agarre de Lysandro. Luego, miró a Eleanor fijamente.

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más —la rabia parecía haber ganado la partida y ponía las palabras en su boca —Tú no eres mi hija.

Beatrice, que en ese preciso momento llegaba a la altura del grupo, se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada. No era algo habitual, pero a veces las familias repudiaban a los hijos por algunos motivos, significando esto que los vástagos quedaban completamente desligados de sus familias de origen. No recibían nada de las mismas y eran tratados como extraños por sus padres si volvían a encontrarse.

—Padre, por favor —la voz de Eleanor apenas era mayor que un susurro —No me apartes así...

—¡Calla! —exclamó el hombre —Aléjate de mi, sucia ramera.

—Sácala de aquí —murmuró Viktor a Lysandro lo más rápido que pudo —Todo esto acabará por hacerle más daño. Yo me encargo de William

Eleanor estaba tan conmocionada cuando su ahora marido tiró de ella que no ofreció resistencia alguna a la hora de marcharse de aquel lugar. Dolida, miró por última vez al hombre que la había criado para luego, llorando en silencio, bajar la vista al suelo. Se había convertido en una paria, no tenía duda alguna después de todo lo sucedido. Odiaba que la felicidad que había sentido cuando finalmente sintió el anillo en su dedo, se tornara amarga tras las palabras de William. No sabía que, mientras su padre la veía alejarse a toda prisa, comenzaba a lamentar lo que había dicho y a quebrarse por dentro ante la imagen de su única hija alejándose, seguramente para no volver a verla jamás. ¿Qué sería de ella a partir de ese momento? ¿Ainsworth la trataría bien, le daría la vida que ella merecía o acabaría convirtiéndose en otra de esas mujeres ajadas por el hecho de tener que dejarse la piel en algún trabajo mal pagado para mantenerse? No podía dejar que eso le pasara, no podía... no dejaba de ser su niña, después de todo.

* * *

El otoño se convirtió en invierno pocos días después de aquella peculiar boda, cuando cayó la primera nevada importante. William Bradwell había pasado aquellos días encerrado en su despacho, llorando amargamente lo sucedido. Deseaba implorar el perdón de su hija, pero era consciente de que no podía retirar su palabra así como así. Un repudio no tenía una solución sencilla, además de que la reputación de su familia quedaría dañada si la aceptaba ahora que se había casado con alguien de una clase inferior.

Beatrice también lamentaba la pérdida de su hija, pero más liberal que su marido, había intentado ayudarla de la mejor forma posible. Al día siguiente de la boda hizo llamar a Iris, la siempre fiel doncella de Eleanor y le pidió que abandonase la familia y que, si lo deseaba, buscara a Eleanor por si por un casual podía seguir trabajando para ella, aunque fuera recibiendo el sueldo por parte de Beatrice. Antes de que la joven se marchase, le pidió que le entregara a su hija una última cosa de su parte: un manojo de llaves, pertenecientes a la vivienda que la familia de la mujer tenía en Haslemere, la misma a la que había enviado a Eleanor hacía unos meses. La casa fue parte de su dote y William la había respetado y ahora quería que pasara a su hija para que tuviera un lugar donde residir.

Viktor, por su parte, apalabró con los Ainsworth un acuerdo por el cual todos ellos ganasen beneficios. Inspirado por el negocio de Leigh acordó con Lysandro crear una compañía de importación de productos exóticos. El joven no entendía del todo de negocios, pero supo aceptar la ayuda velada que Viktor le ofrecía: una forma de ganarse la vida, ya que él lo había condenado a no poder volver a trabajar como profesor de música por todo lo sucedido. Lysandro sería el encargado de distribuir las importaciones y llevar las cuentas del negocio mientras que él sería el que viajara al extranjero para acordar los tratados de comercio y empezar a importar.

Eleanor vio todo aquello desde un segundo plano, dividida entre la alegría y la tristeza. Se sentía como un pájaro sin alas ni plumas, despojada de toda su identidad anterior, pero también sabía que siempre podría crear una nueva. Después de todo, como bien le dijo Rosalya hacía tiempo, todos los actos tenían consecuencias y ella debía aceptarlas con la misma entereza que había tenido al cambiar su destino de ese modo.

Aquel otoño había hecho que su vida explotara por completo y, a pesar del duelo de la pérdida, sabía que, después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado a mejor.

Estaba segura de que sí.

* * *

 **Y fin de la trama como tal. En el epílogo realmente veremos cómo las vidas de los personajes acaban estableciéndose finalmente.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el final, pues quería que hubiera drama pero al mismo tiempo no fuera lo mismo de siempre. Ya sabéis que podéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión *guiño guiño, codo codo***


	28. Chapter 28

**Y ahora sí que sí os traigo el que definitivamente viene a ser el último capítulo de este fic. Me siento rara y todo sabiendo que ya se ha terminado, pero como ya he repetido unas cuantas veces, me alegra poder cerrarlo para subir otras ideas que tengo, además de que me gusta saber que algo en lo que he invertido mi tiempo ha llegado al punto al que yo quería llevarlo. En cierto modo es como cuando terminé la universidad, que me dio pena porque cerraba una etapa de mi vida pero al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz porque había sido capaz de concluír mis estudios.**

* * *

 _Cinco años después_

El fresco inglés había sido algo que Viktor había añorado mucho durante sus viajes por la India. Llevaba cinco años participando activamente en los acuerdos comerciales de la compañía que él mismo había creado, muchos de los cuales había tenido que pasarlos en el extranjero, hablando con los proveedores, comprobando el género, pero también intentando huir de los recuerdos de aquel peculiar otoño de años atrás, cuando sacrificó una vida al lado de la chica de la que se había enamorado para que esta última fuera feliz. No queriendo convertirse en una figura trágica decidió hacer algo similar a aquella pareja: escapar de Londres, salvo que él había querido poner más tierra de por medio para poder pasar su peculiar duelo lejos de todos.

Le había venido bien. Había visto más mundo del que hubiera imaginado, conocido nuevas culturas y aprendido cosas que, si se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra, jamás habría conocido. Comenzó a ser capaz de ver más allá de las fronteras de su nación y eso le hizo adquirir una mentalidad nueva. Quizás hubiera sido una suerte no casarse, después de todo. Pero aún así, a veces, añoraba Inglaterra, sus días lluviosos, su cielo encapotado.

Alzó los ojos hacia la casa, una enorme construcción de piedra flanqueada por otros edificios del mismo estilo. Siempre supo que los Ainsworth volverían a Londres en cuanto las aguas se hubieran calmado un poco; en la mano apretaba la última misiva que recibió de ellos, un año atrás, cuando aún estaba en la India, donde le decían que habían tomado la decisión de volver a la ciudad después de haber pasado los últimos cuatro años en Haslemere. Habían conseguido una buena suma de dinero de tal modo que volvían a la ciudad no como los parias que eran cuando se marcharon, sino como burgueses acomodados, tal y como había sido Eleanor toda su vida.

Apretó el paso, temiendo que se pusiera a llover de un momento a otro, para luego, una vez ante la puerta de la vivienda, llamar educadamente. No tardó en ser recibido por un hombre mayor que le observó con cierto recelo.

—Soy Viktor Kingston —dijo en cuanto se encontró bajo su mirada, sabía que lo mejor en esos casos era anunciarse antes de que el empleado sacara sus propias conclusiones —Vengo a ver a los Ainsworth.

—No recuerdo que esperasen visita alguna —sentenció el hombre, pero Viktor deslizó un pie apresuradamente de tal modo que, si el empleado intentaba cerrarle la puerta, no pudiera dejarlo fuera.

—No he podido avisar antes de mi llegada porque acabo de regresar a la ciudad, pero si quiere prueba alguna de que ellos me conocen... —Viktor habló con tono seguro, tendiéndole la carta de Eleanor al hombre. Éste la examinó unos segundos, quizás queriendo comprobar si la firma era realmente de ella, para luego, finalmente, dejarle pasar, prometiendo que llamaría a la familia.

Fue conducido a un saloncito bastante agradable, decorado en rojo, donde tomó asiento en un mullido sofá. No era habitual que el servicio pusiera tantas trabas a una visita, pero teniendo en cuenta el peculiar bagaje de aquella familia tampoco le extrañaba demasiado. Quizás aún quedasen personas que seguían recordando como si fuera ayer todo lo sucedido en la boda que en teoría iba a celebrarse para unir a Eleanor Bradwell con Viktor Kingston, una boda donde al final acabó dándose un espectáculo con un padre de la novia histérico y un novio negándose a casarse y dando un discurso peculiar para intentar distraer a los asistentes mientras la novia se casaba con un extraño para aquellas esferas sociales.

Unos pasitos apresurados le hicieron girarse para a los pocos segundos ver a un pequeñín atravesar corriendo las puertas de la estancia.

—¡Tío Viktor! —gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos instantáneamente.

Viktor lo consiguió retener a duras penas. La última vez que lo vio, antes de su último viaje a la India, había sido hacía cosa de dos años, cuando el pequeño apenas contaba tres años de vida. Al menos parecía recordarle, cosa loable teniendo en cuenta que muchas veces los niños olvidaban a las personas que pasaban tanto tiempo fuera.

—¡Pequeñajo! —exclamó el aludido a modo de saludo, consiguiendo soltar al niño en el suelo para poder verle mejor. Con el paso del tiempo cada vez se parecía más a su padre; ambos tenían el mismo pelo blanco y ojos de dos colores, pero en el caso del pequeño uno de sus ojos no era miel, sino azul, como los de su madre.

—Viktor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras? —la voz de Eleanor regañando a su hijo hizo que el joven sonriera, mientras la veía aparecer a los pocos segundos, seguida por Lysandro. Ambos seguían igual que siempre, pero con un pequeño detalle diferente a la última vez que los vio: Eleanor sostenía en brazos a un nuevo bebé. Teniendo en cuenta lo que tardaba el correo en cruzar medio mundo, seguramente no le habría dado tiempo a informarle por carta de que tendrían un nuevo hijo en breve.

—Siempre que riñes al niño y lo llamas por su nombre siento cierto temor a que sea a mi a quien corriges —dijo Viktor a modo de saludo, observando a la pareja que parecía radiante de verle allí. Eleanor le pasó al bebé a su marido para luego abrazar al recién llegado, murmurando incoherencias de lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

Viktor era consciente de lo mucho que ella le apreciaba, tanto que, cuando nació su primer hijo, decidió ponerle su nombre a modo de tributo.

"—Es gracias a ti que todo acabó de la mejor manera posible —había dicho ella cuando le comunicó su decisión —Por eso quiero que se llame como tú."

De hecho el aprecio por Viktor era tal que el pequeño creció creyéndole su tío, como si fuera otro más de la familia. Fue Eleanor la que, al parecer, le convenció de que Leigh y Rosalya eran sus tíos paternos mientras que Viktor lo era por parte materna.

—Veo que la familia cuenta con un nuevo miembro —el joven dirigió su mirada al bebé, que en esos momentos parecía dormir.

—No me dio tiempo a avisarte en la última carta que te mandé, porque de hecho nos dimos cuenta de que vendría otro niño al poco tiempo de que la echase al correo —repuso Eleanor. Que fuera ella la que más hablase no era extraño para Viktor, pues sabía que Lysandro solía ser más reservado —Se llama William.

Viktor notó cierto dolor en su voz al pronunciar aquel nombre, cosa que no era para menos. Que aquel bebé se llamase como su abuelo materno era una muestra de lo mucho que Eleanor seguía añorando a su padre a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Era consciente de que William Bradwell no había vuelto a ver a su hija desde la boda, aunque al parecer seguía pensando en ella, pues cuando nació el pequeño Viktor les llegó una carta firmada por un despacho de abogados donde se certificaba que el señor Bradwell había nombrado a aquel pequeño como su heredero, de tal forma que todas sus posesiones pasarían a él. De hecho, mensualmente, llegaba una renta de varios miles de libras al nombre del pequeño, siempre de parte anónima. Pero los Ainsworth no eran tontos, pues ambos sabían que era William quien firmaba aquellos envíos. Con el dinero que ganaban con la compañía que crearon junto con Viktor y con el que los Bradwell les remitían, se habían convertido en gente muy acomodada, de hecho la casa era prueba de ello.

Decidido a alejar el fantasma de la tristeza que parecía haberse instalado entre ellos, Viktor decidió cambiar de tema, tomando asiento con la familia, el hijo primogénito de los Ainsworth sentado en su regazo, como si fuera una especie de monito. Les habló de los últimos lugares que había visitado, de las tradiciones que había presenciado y de las comidas que había probado (explayándose en lo mal que lo pasó cuando probó un curry tan picante que tuvo que beberse más de una jarra de agua). También mencionó que había conocido a la hija de un colono antes de marcharse y que, si todo marchaba bien, en un futuro quizás incluso se plantearía casarse con ella.

Lysandro no dijo nada mientras Viktor hablaba, pero ante aquellas últimas palabras no pudo menos que desear internamente que el joven consiguiera una familia.

A fin de cuentas había sido gracias a su sacrificio que él tenía la suya.

* * *

 **Y se acabó. Cada uno está ya en el lugar donde debe, lo que significa que esta historia llega, definitivamente, a su final.**

 **Quisiera dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, hayan dejado review en ella o simplemente hayan sido lectores fantasmas. Ha sido uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir y ver que era el más visitado de todos mes tras mes me daba mucha alegría, aunque luego fueran solo unos pocos los que dejaban review.**

 **Como supondréis, tengo ya una nueva historia en el tintero que ocupará el lugar de este fic en el calendario de actualización, pero no sé si la subiré uno de estos días o esperaré a la semana que viene, pues aún tengo que traer el cap de esta semana de _Hoist._ Recomiendo que estéis atentos pues entre esta tarde o el jueves de la semana que viene (sí, se que es un plazo muy amplio, pero no sé si podré subir antes o no) aparecerá el nuevo fic (y antes de que lo preguntéis, sí, Lysandro aparecerá en él, ya sabéis que es mi chico preferido del juego).**

 **Ya que es el final, os animo más que nunca a dejar un review, incluso si habéis leído el fic sin comentar nunca. Quiero saber la opinión que esta historia ha generado en vosotros.**


End file.
